Kingdom Hearts Dissidia: Countdown to the Apocalypse
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: As the Chaos consumes select worlds and time appears to stop for everyone, the Deity Bhunivelze is about to awaken. In the distant future, Lightning sets out to save souls on Bhunivelze's behalf, while Sora, Serenia and Taios embark on a journey to try to save all worlds. Can anything be done to avert the destruction of all worlds? Or is this the Final Fantasy? Rated T.
1. Remnants of a Fallen World

Kingdom Hearts Dissidia: Countdown to the Apocalypse

Hello again, this is the sequel to Kingdom Hearts Dissidia Duos: Dawn to Twilight. Might be some spoilers, so if you have not read the previous story, I recommend reading it unless you don't mind the spoilers.

I may throw in more OCs, and most of the old ones from Dawn to Twilight will return. Taios definitely will show up, little reminder that he's Infinitestories' OC. This prologue picks up right after, and there will be a massive time skip in maybe another chapter or two. I'm just setting this up right now.

I might not need to say this, but " represents spoken word, ' is for thoughts, and _ indicates change in character perspective, or a mid-chapter time skip.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are products of Square Enix.

* * *

Prologue: Remnants of a Fallen World

It was a dark time, even though Saxito had been defeated, Kingdom Hearts was damaged. The worlds were beginning to merge, while the Deity Bhunivelze is poised to awaken in the far future.

At Ocean Beach, Cecil and the others in his group were heading away from the beach, where Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie were approaching. Squall addressed them"How does everything look?"

"Just this" Cloud showed them the newspaper"I believe we may be in the world that Taios spent much of his childhood in. This newspaper was dated some time ago."

"The denizens of this world must be in trouble" said Yuna, worriedly"There was a little hooded girl who told us what's going on, this region is not safe. She just left at the sound of a gong."

Yuffie shrugged"Well, we can probably hide out in one of the empty buildings, though we may want to look for survivors."

"The only survivors who come to these parts are gangs, mercenaries, military personnel and scavengers" Squall stated.

"So we'll need to vacate this zone" Cosmos said.

The group made sure everyone was off the ship before venturing into the abandoned city. The eventually reached an abandoned church and a graveyard not far from it. Noel solemnly went to bury Serah's body there, asking the rest of his team to wait.

Cosmos addressed the rest of the group"We shall set up a new headquarters here, we are stranded until we can get or create replacement parts to repair the Ragnarok II. I would also like to negotiate with any local military factions and survivors who may be willing to host us. I know not how receptive they will be to otherworlders, but its our best hope. And we shall help them in return."

The Warrior of Light nodded"Indeed, with the Order Sanctuary overrun, we have no choice. Let's get our supplies over here."

"Tidus, Ceodore, Tina, you're with me" Cecil stated"We're going to scout ahead. Tyler, stay close to the others."

Tyler nodded"Okay."

* * *

At an underground evacuation shelter some distance away, a young blond man in a brown jacket, pants and a white T-shirt under the jacket was about to head out, accompanied by fellow soldiers. The blond had an old-style sword and a backuip handgun.

"Trent?" A young woman with violet hair, green shirt with pants and sandals approached"Are we ready to head back up to the surface again?"

"Yeah, we need to hit the beach and procure some fish as usual, veggies and fruits don't really fill us that much. On top of that, surveillance cameras picked up some sort of UFO on the camera" he shrugged"You ready?"

Arianna nodded, she carried a pair of twin pistols and a dual blade and was a skilled Mercenary, Songstress and Cook"Okay, let's go."

Trent smiled"Stay close to the front, Aria. Everyone ready?"

The small group of soldiers nodded"Ready, Lieutenant!"

"All righty, let's keep our eyes peeled" Trent nodded, leading the way out of the underground shelter, it was one of the few civilized locations left after they had been invaded by monsters. They'd managed to evacuate as many citizens as possible and set up underground settlements since there was nowhere to go, and no government to lead them anymore. What remained of the once proud Allied Army and the unaffiliated countries' forces were in tatters, protecting the people in shelters and patrolling certain sectors of their world. Ocean Beach was no different.

Arianna breathed in the fresh air as they walked to the abandoned city, in the direction Trent was told to go. The least they could do is keep Gangs from getting too violent and investigate potential alien sightings, who knows if any of them will even be friendly.

"This place is even creepier, despite the lack of monsters" remarked one soldier.

"Even so, I'm glad we're even alive" another one said.

They proceeded further in, Trent keeping an eye on the surroundings. One of the soldiers gulped"Uh, sir, this is a dangerous zone, isn't it?"

"Yes, Conrad, but we need to investigate thoroughly" Trent stated"And let's try not to run into any monsters, we can't beat'em without taking heavy casualties, but we can easily mop up a few gangs if they get too rowdy, I said this before some time ago, I think."

"You're right sir" Conrad nodded.

* * *

Cecil, Ceodore, Tidus and Tina were walking not far away. Just then, a group of Heartless appeared. Cecil shrugged"It figures."

"Let's take'em out!" Tidus smirked, darting at a heartless and cutting it down. Cecil, Ceodore and Tidus engaged Soldier Heartless in battle, unaware that a Guard Armor was onto them.

"Too easy so far" Tidus grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Ceodore glanced up at Guard Armor as it landed.

* * *

Trent's squad approached the scene of the battle, aimlessly. Arianna tapped his shoulder"Look... There's more monsters, and a big one. Its attacking some people over there, though" Arianna reported, pointing in one direction.

"What?" Trent glanced over.

"Sir, your orders?" One of the soldiers asked.

Trent smirked"Why not help'em with the monsters? An enemy of theirs is our ally" He drew his sword and ran into the fray. Arianna sighed at her friend's recklessness, but followed.

The battle was nearly over, save for a gigantic armor monster. Trent shrugged"That armor thingy is bad news, like something out of Kingdom Hearts, itself. But let's go."

They reached the scene to find a man with silvery hair, a young woman with green, another young man who had bluish hair and another guy with blond fighting the creature. Trent readied his blade"All righty."

* * *

Nearby, Ceciil and Ceodore had managed to inflict substantial damage to the Guard Armor heartless while dodging the attacks and healing. The Guard Armor noticed the newcomers and clawed ferociously.

"Hm?" Cecil spotted the soldiers.

Conrad and two of the other soldiers went down. Trent and Arianna dodged easily. Cecil blasted the creature's claws with a Wave of Light while Tina cast Flare on the main body of the Guard Armor..

"That's one ornery son of a gun, there." Trent took out his handgun and shot at the Heartless' head. This seemed to just annoy the Guard Armor, however, and it slammed into the blond lieutenant, knocking him backwards.

Arianna groaned"Just our luck."

Ceodore rushed to administer a potion on Trent before turning his attention back to Guard Armor, powering up and slashing hard at it. Tina pitched in with Flare while Cecil shifted to Dark Knight form and sent a dark flame at the Heartless.

"Now's our chance" Cecil and Ceodore launched at Guard Armor with a flurry of Vibra Plus blows. The Heartless eventually succumbed to the pressure, collapsed and vanished.

Arianna was amazed"Incredible..."

Tina glanced at Arianna silently"Who are you?"

"Arianna Whiteshore" the violet-haired Mercenary replied.

Trent got up"Well, that went well." He glanced at the newcomers"And you must... Wait a minute, I know! Prince Ceodore and King Cecil of Baron, right? And that girl is... Terra Brandford?"

"That's right, and I'm Tidus. How do you know us?" Tidus grinned"And you are?"

The blond soldier inclined his head"Trent Walden, Lieutenant of the twelfth Battalion of the USA Army, or what's left of it. Now we're just... Well, take a look. All Ocean Beach has now Is one giant deserted city, and practically few areas left that are suited for agriculture. We're protecting the survivors, and we have very little military strength left. Our world was long invaded by the Shin Megami Rejects that we've been fighting for a while, with no idea how they materialized."

"So, first video game monsters become real, now video game heroes?" Arianna mussed"There's a big surprise. And its a shocker to see you guys like this."

"Those game thingies sure are popular" Tidus remarked.

Trent nodded"Yep, especially with kids. Some adults play those too, just not as often. Some say that the monsters' appearance signify the end of the world as the Bible predicted, but I'd say its more like... Terrorism of some kind. The bible says absolutely nothing about monsters. Say, where did you all come from?"

"Far away" Tina replied shyly"Welll.. Actually, we're not from your world."

"Already figured that out, I am a big fan of the Final Fantasy series. Though I find Tidus to be less Emo than Cloud or Squall" shrugged Trent"Not much time for hobbies these days either, but oh well. I'm more of an athletic kind of guy. But enough about that, we got word that some UFO crashed onto the beach some distance from here."

"UFO? Wait, that was our ship" Ceodore piped"It was damaged beyond repair when we tried to escape a world that was overrun by monsters and consumed by the Chaos. I think its safe to get a fragment if you need evidence."

Trent nodded, then addressed one of the remaining soldiers in his squad"Jared, go get a sample of whatever fell on the beach, Professor Alison and Commander Xander will be interested."

The soldier nodded, and headed a different route. Cecil addressed Trent"The rest of our group is near a church, let's go."

"Okay, I don't have any other objectives anyway. I don't have any of that magic mumbo-jumbo you guys probably got, but I'm handy with a blade and handguns. Arianna's no slouch either" Trent grinned.

Cecil's group led Trent's back to the area where Cosmos and the others waited. The former Goddess glanced at Trent"Are you one of the survivors, then?"

Trent nodded, impressed by this woman's beauty"Yeah, I came from an underground shelter. My name's Trent. The surface has become dangerous. So, which one of you guys is the leader of this group?"

"I represent the Side of Harmony" Cosmos stated"My name is Cosmos. Our ship was damaged, so we're stranded. My Sanctuary's been overrun, do you know perchance where my group can stay?"

Trent thought for a moment"Well, since one of the giganto monsters is gone, there should be less threats out here. We have almost no form of government thanks to the mess we're in. If you want, I can take you to one of our underground shelters, well, its more like a underground city. And from the looks of it, this place has probably been liberated, so we can come out now. We'll discuss things with Commander Xavier and see if he'll let you use any of the run-down shops and inn. There are hardly enough people left to keep Ocean Beach in business. Its not as bad in Los Angelus in the southern part of California, and its even more heavily protected than here."

"That would be appreciated, thank you" Yuna smiled. She was a bit curious about Los Angelus and California, but kept her questions to herself.

Trent flushed"Well, no problem, I guess. Let's go. Best get out of the Quarantine Zone before nightfall."

Cosmos' group began to follow Trent's group to the underground city. So far, things seemed to be going smoothly, and hopefully they can work things out so that they have a new headquarters.

* * *

Well, nothing like a little prologue to start things off. Sora, Taios and Serenia will show up next chapter. I'm currently setting things up for the 500-year timeskip. Sorry if its starting off slow. But I did throw in some action.

Oh, and Ocean Beach is based off of the real Ocean Beach. And honestly, when I wrote the prologue, I kind of got a bit of a Advance Wars: Days of Ruin/Shin Megami Tensei vibe. And I hope no one who happens to play Shin Megami Tensei was too offended by the Shin Megami Reject quip, sorry in advance. I like Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. Trent and Arianna may become important later, but maybe not. Oh, and I know Shin Megam Tenseii takes place in Japan.

Please feel free to review, if you'd like.


	2. The Liberation of Ocean Beach

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Dissiida FInal Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts were created by Square.

* * *

Chapter I: The Liberation of Ocean Beach

Cosmos' group was led underground toward a vast community of huts, tents and some sandstone/brick buildings. Tyler looked around"Looks kinda... primitive... No offense."

"None taken, we've had to set up artificial homes for the people living here. It was kind of tough. But we still were able to set up a Doctor's office for injured or sick patients and a Granary for storing our food" Trent elaborated.

"What's a doctor?" Ceodore asked.

"A Doctor is sorta what you'd call... A modern day healer. They mostly supply medicine, medical advise and treatment" Arianna supplied"We also set up entertainment centers like a concert hall and a sizable football field. There's also basketball. It wasn't easy setting all this up, but It was the safest place we could think of. Half the Earth's population managed to evacuate to either the Moon or Mars until we can rebuild. Who knows when they'll be, though."

Yuna was amazed"Sounds incredible. Oh, and you mentioned Los Angelus... What's there?"

"Its a city far to the south of Ocean Beach, further than even San Diego" Trent replied"The only entertainment they got left there are the Theme Parks. There's more I can say, but for now, we should move on."

"I agree, we need to talk to your commander" Cloud nodded, though he wondered what the theme parks Trent mentioned were. It almost sounded like the Gold Saucer from his world.

Trent headed for one of the biggest tents toward the back of the makeshift town, the people in the area glancing curiously at the newcomers. A pair of US guards protected the tent's entry.

"Lieutenant, sir, you're back so soon" one of the guards acknowledged"Is something amiss?"

"Not exactly, we just ran into these guys and brought them to be introduced to our commander. Is Commander Xander in?" Trent asked.

The guard nodded"Yes, sir. He's currently going over the reports."

Trent nodded, then led his group into the command tent. A man in his mid-thirties was behind his desk, going over reports. He had brownish-blond hair, a goatee and mustache, and was wearing an army uniform with the Commander's insignia and medals along with brown pants and boots. Cloud could tell this man had seen quite a bit of action in his career.

"Commander" Arianna respectfully addressed the man"We have brought in people who may be from other worlds."

The commander looked up from his work"Trent, Aria, you made it back, and what of the rest of your squad?"

"Conrad and a couple of others died from a monster attack, but we took down the big baddie with the newcomers' help" Trent grinned.

Commander Xander nodded"Good to know, and you say they're from other worlds? Funny, they don't look at all like the extraterrestrial little gray men most envision. Unless..." He trailed off, unsure what to say.

Squall and Cecil weren't sure whether or not to be offended by that statement. Cosmos interjected"I do not blame you for your surprise, my name is Cosmos... I represent the Warriors of Harmony where I come from."

The blond commander was stunned"Hm. You might be on to something... First, monsters from video games became real, and now... I am to assume you guys are video game heroes?"

"All except Kuja, he's the big bad from Zidane's world" Trent put in"Thing is, they claim to have arrived in the UFO that crashed onto the beach."

Xander's expression was half-skeptical and half-curious"Hm. And how would you know of this?"

Trent shrugged, reached into his rucksack and pulled out a black, rectangular device"Remember the PSP I got a few years back? I still have my game and data from Dissidia Duodecim." He turned it on to where the game was paused during a battle round between what looked like The Warrior of Light and a pink-haired warrior with a gunblade"Video Game Heroes didn't used exist like now, the guy with the horned helmet looks like one of the people with us."

"Hm." Xander examined the display on his son's PSP for a moment, then looked at the specified individual before saying"I do not understand, why are video game heroes appearance before us now when they could've done so at the same time as the monsters?"

"Our worlds have long been separated until now" Cosmos stated"The closest you could normally come to interacting with us are the video game things that Taios mentioned. I was formerly the goddess of Harmony before Kingdom Hearts was damaged, and I have lost my power. The world I inhabited was overrun by monstrous Nobodies and Manakins, We crash-landed after trying to make for Radiant Garden, Kairi's homeworld."

"I see, I'm sorry for your loss. Same thing practically happened to this planet. We're still able to maintain a stable community, however. When this underground settlement developed, I was selected as its leader. I also command the soldiers stationed to protect it" Xander ackcnolwedged"We may be able to provide lodgings for you lot, but the more people living here, the more mouths we'll have to feed..."

Cosmos nodded"I do not intend to intrude upon your property, anyway. Is there any chance you will allow us to make use of the buildings aboveground?"

The Commander pondered"That, too will be difficult. There might still be monsters lurking. Heck, some say that some sort of sand demon is running amok in the desert between the north and south parts of California. The monster is formidable, I shudder to think what'll happen if it shows up."

"A sand demon... Let's go get it" Tidus piped.

Cecil shook his head"We need to get settled first, Tidus."

"You have spunk, though" Xander interjected"I'll send some people out to get the hotel and shops ready for you to use. Cosmos, there's a church and a house near it that you could use if you wish. Even if Ocean Beach becomes safe again, it would take ages to rebuild what was lost. You guys look like you can possibly hold your own in a fight, but I will have Trent's squadron stationed with you to be safe. Arianna will also assist you."

"We appreciate it" Cosmos nodded.

* * *

Sora and Serenia had fought their way out of Valhalla and found themselves back in Radiant Garden. Serenia glanced around"Now what?"

"We'll find some clues as to where Kairi is" Sora said, leading the way.

Serenia nodded, and followed. They had only come across Shadow, Soldier and Elemental Heartless, but they weren't too tough. The two walked on until Xion appeared"Sora, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, how are things, Xion?" Sora asked.

Xion smiled for a moment"Just fine" she then frowned"But Kairi and the others are stranded on Ocean Beach, the Ragnarok II has been damaged beyond repair. I found traces of them, there."

Sora's eyes widened"Well, we gotta go there, now, then."

"I will lend you the Radiant Light, I'm going back to Roxas" Xion said, vanishing.

Sora nodded"Thanks Xion."

"They're okay at least, right?" Serenia asked.

Sora nodded"Yeah, let's go." They headed for the Radiant Light Gummi Ship and blasted off.

* * *

Taios had gone to Disney Castle to look around. The Order Sanctuary had been swallowed by the Chaos, so there was no hope of finding the others there, but he knew they had to be alive, except for Serah since Etro's curse likely killed her.

"Taios?" King Mickey greeted him"Glad you can join us. Donald, Goofy and I returned here."

"That's great, Mickey" Taios grinned"You know where Cosmos and the others are?"

Mickey frowned"From what I heard, their ship crashed somewhere on a world close to Radiant Garden. Even more strange is that this castle and the town outside are beginning to merge with other worlds. A portal has shown up recently, Chip and Dale told me it looked mighty strange."

"A portal? I'll go check it out' Taios said.

"Good luck, Taios" Mickey said.

Taios headed out of the castle and came across a strange bluish portal in a secluded spot, a familiar world was depicted. Feeling nostalgic, Taios entered the portal to find himself on a familiar beach, the Ragnarok II was there, still crashed onto it. A USA soldier was approaching it.

"Huh?" Taios approached the soldier"Hey there."

The soldier whipped around, brandishing his rifle for a moment"Huh? Oh, you scared me, kid. Thought you were a gangster. Name's Jared."

"Okay, Jared. What are you doing here?" Taios looked around"Wait, if I'm home... Then... Oh, were there other people with you?"

Jared nodded"Yeah, they went with Lieutenant Walden and the rest of my fellow squad members to the underground shelter. This place has been ruined for some time. I came back here on the Lieutenant's orders to collect a sample of this thing, there. Only people brave or mad enough to come this far are Gangsters, Military and Mercenaries. Just so you know why I was surprised to see you. Your name?"

"Taios Della Kota" Taios replied.

Jared nodded, then turned his eyes back to the ship and a Gummi Block caught his eye. Picking it up, he said"Hm. Its nothing like any material I've seen."

Taios got closer and looked at it"Huh, that's actually a Gummi Block, a fragment of a gummi ship. I know that's hard to believe, but..." He trailed off.

"Stranger things have happened" Jared shrugged"What say we go to the shelter? I need to report back before Commander Xander lets me have it for being late, I dunno if I can take anymore of his speeches."

"One more thing, are my mom and dad okay?" Taios asked, referring to his adoptive parents. He had been away since the invasion.

"I dunno kid" shrugged the soldier as he walked away. Taios followed him.

The city was abandoned as Taios glanced at the surroundings. The teen addressed his companion again"So, what's happened here?"

Jared shrugged"Monsters from video games became real. The nasty buggers were tough, even for the military's elite battalions. The citizens were evacuated into shelters and artificial cities we built underground. Commander Xander has this area under his jurisdiction."

"The military wouldn't stand a chance" Taios said"But at least there are survivors, that's good to hear."

The soldier led Taios into the underground settlement towards the Commander's Tent. Cosmos' group was just exiting with Trent when they saw Taios.

"Taios? How did you find us?" Tidus grinned.

Taios shrugged"Some luck, I came across a portal. Scoop is that Caius is dead, and the Chaos is starting to consume certain areas. On top of that, the worlds are beginning to merge, most likely."

Squall nodded"Our ship crash landed, so we're stranded here. The Star Shard is the only method of transportation we have left, but it belongs to you."

"Taios? Is that you? I can't believe it" Trent interacted.

Taios smiled as he recognized the Lieutenant"We can catch up later, Trent. I came here on business. How are things with Aria?"

"Pretty good" Trent noted.

Yuna glanced between the two"You know each other, Taios?"

Taios nodded"Yeah, Trent's an old email buddy of mine, we totally kicked butt in the online Final Fantasy XI games on occasion. But anyway, guys, I can't stay long... I'm going to try to find what's left of my real home."

"Ceodore, Tyler, Tina and I could go with you, but we're still negotiating and setting up a new headquarters since the Order Sanctuary has been overrun" Cecil stated"On top of it, we heard there was a sand monster of some sort terrorizing the desert between Ocean Beach and San Diego."

Taios paled"A Desert Demon... That's probably Angra Mainyu, cast out of its homeworld. Its not a Heartless, so I can guess that someone put it there... And one snake comes to mind. Let's go, guys."

Cecil nodded"All right, but we can't take everyone. Ceodore, Tyler, Tina, Tidus, Yuna, you're with us."

Arianna frowned in concern"You're going to challenge the monster? Its beyond our skill."

"... Angra Mainyu is one tough cookie, an optional boss from X-2 in fact" Trent shrugged"Not exactly a pushover. Aria and I will go with you guys, I'll just leave a message with the guard so that the commander knows where I went."

"Thank you" Yuna smiled.

Trent left the message and instructed Jared to deliver the sample to Commander Xander, then led the group to a different ladder than what they used before"This way, I know a faster way to get to the desert."

"Okay" Tyler and the rest of the group members followed. Upon returning to the surface, they found themselves at a makeshift hanger. Taios could not help but be impressed.

Arianna addressed the group"We still have operational aircraft, but rarely ever use them nowadays. We still do maintenance though."

"So, this must be your world's version of airships" Tidus remarked.

Trent nodded"I guess you can say that." He headed for the biggest aircrafts in the area, a medium sized plane armed with missiles"This baby over here is an experimental craft, but its our best shot with as many people as we have here. Its a jet, but its got some solid defenses. We call it the Spirit of Liberty."

Tyler was amazed"Cool."

They boarded the plane and went for the cockpit. Arianna briefly went to make sure there was fuel in the engine and plenty of reserves in the defenses before reporting back"Its mostly operational."

"Then let's prepare for takeoff." Trent fiddled with the controls"I never really flown a plane before, but its a basic principle. I haven't gone through military training for nothing."

"Its a little cramped in here" Ceodore remarked.

"Well, its meant for fewer than six people, but its the only thing big enough to carry all of us. There's also passenger seats in case a rescue is required" Trent shrugged.

After revving up the engine, Trent steered away from the Hanger and headed south for the desert. Taios addressed Cecil"So, what's the plan once headquarters is set up? I gotta get ready for Bhunivelze, still."

"We don't know yet" Yuna replied.

"Bhunivelze? The Top Deity of Grand Pulse? Sounds like bad news" Trent shrugged"I played the XIII trilogy, so I know quite a bit about him. So, what's the story behind it all?""

"Well" Yuna started"Basically, someone called Caius killed Etro, Kingdom Hearts was damaged, and... I don't even want to think about it."

Arianna shrugged"We'll have time to talk later guys, we're approaching the desert."

Trent nodded"All right, we're landing."

They landed and exited the craft, using a stairway to easily drop down. They headed a ways into the desert, Arianna made sure to check her rucksack for provisions, desert travel was never easy on foot.

"Hm." Taios looked around"Something's off, I don't see anything."

"We'll need to keep looking" Yuna said.

As they went further out, they felt a rumbling as a monster began digging its way out from underground. On top of that, some Elemental and Shadow Heartless materialized. Taios readied Guardian Warrior"Let's do it."

Cecil and Ceodore cut down Shadow Heartless and dodged an elemental spell from one of the elementals. Tyler cut down the elemental heartless, while Tina cast Thundaga on the majority of the Heartless.

By the time they were done with the Heartless, what looked like Angra Mainyu emerged folly, blasting the team with its projectiles and Flare. Tyler healed his companions and struck the monster's rightmost head.

Trent drew his sword and glanced at the monster"The left and right heads are decoys, we need to attack the central head to stop Angra Mainyu."

"Right" Tidus attacked the monster in its indicated spot with Blitz Ace Angra Mainyu retaliated with laser attacks, knocking the group back. Tyler healed the team while attacking the monster with a combo.

One of Angra Mainyu's heads cast Flare on Tyler. Yuna cast Curaga on the teen and summoned Bahamut to help fight the Fiend. Taios used his light based techniques on Angra, trying to keep it from unleashing its devastating attacks.

Arianna drew her pistols and fired. Tidus pitched in by slashing at Angra Mainyu's chest. The monster retaliated with an area-of-effected spell, then cast Flare on Tidus. Yuna quickly healed her allies.

"This thing Is tough" Tidus attacked all three of Angra's heads with Slice n' Dice. Tyler and Taios pitched in. Just then, the Radiant Light descended upon the battlefield and fired on Angra Mainyu.

"Right on time" Taios noted the gummi ship's presence.

Trent glanced at it"Whoa."

"Everyone, stay focused" Arianna warned, shooting at Angra's central head.

The Gummi Ship fired for a moment longer before landing, the cockpit opened and Sora and Serenia exited. Taios grinnede"Sooner than expected, but at least everything's going to be okay."

"You guys all right?" Sora called to the group.

"So far" Tidus replied.

Angra Mainyu attacked the newcomers, only for Sora to heal and retaliate with Arc Arcanum. Yuna signaled Bahamut to fire Megaflare. Succumbing to he pressure of the attacks, Angra Mainyu dispersed into Pyreflies and vanished.

"So much for that big guy" Trent remarked.

"We got here in time, Xion told us what happened here" Sora said"And who are your new friends?"

Trent grinned"I'm Trent, a Lieutenant in the USA Army. My partner, here is Arianna."

Sora smiled"Great to meet you two, I'm Sora."

"I'm Serenia" piped the red-head.

"Pleasure" Arianna nodded"Well, that's two giant monsters we got rid of."

Trent nodded"Hopefully, that's the last one."

Just then, a beam of light shot into the sky, revealing what looked like a giant Keyhole. Tauis glanced ahead"The Heartless must have come here using that thing."

"You saying that thing above us is the source of the invasion?" Trent asked.

"Most likely. Sora and I can handle it" Taios grinned.

"How?" Trent asked.

"Just watch" Taios and Sora raised their keyblades, pointing it at the keyhole. Beams of light shot out, enveloping the keyhole and making it vanish.

Trent was astonished"I've seen it before from playing Kingdom Hearts, but that was just... Unbelievable no matter how many times I see it."

Taios smiled"Well, that should prevent more Heartless from invading. I guess the Angra Mainyu we just fought was either a castaway from the Farplane, or just another paradox. Either way, problem solved."

Trent shrugged"Well, guess we can go back."

The group boarded their vessels and returned to the Hanger. When they returned, Cecil filled Sora, Taios and Serenia in on the details. Taios was elated"Well, its great that we'll get to use this joint as our new sanctuary, as long as the Military and the people don't mind."

"You can say that again" Sora grinned.

"Let's go let the commander know what happened" Trent said.

They returned to the main tent where Trent reported what happened. Xander was both pleased and disappointed"What you've done was reckless, Trent. But I am glad to hear that the source of the invasion's been cut off."

"Sorry, just had to teach those monsters a thing or two" Trent shrugged.

"Regardless, you are safe" Xander smiled briefly"The sample you delivered has been given to Professor Alison. Its some kind of material that we don't know of. As for the headquarters we're setting up at Ocean Beach's city, its going to be set up, shortly."

"Thanks again" Tidus said.

"Think nothing of it" Xander stated"Well, you guys got yourselves lodgings and provisions set up in the former city. The Quarantined zone is yours for however long you are staying."

Tina nodded"We'll keep that in mind."

"Well, guess we'll hang out a bit longer until we can get the Ragnarok II back in business. Its gonna need quite a few replacement parts from what I hear" Taios said"Can't hurt to train, either."

"My best mechanics will certainly be on the job for it, but they will need assistance with it, its unknown to us" Xander said.

Taios smiled"No problem, Cid can do that. Anything else we should know?"

"Just as a sign of our cooperation with the otherworlders" Xender stated"Trent and Arianna's group will be helping with protection and security of Ocean Beach. You may even be able to grow crops and go fishing."

Sora nodded"Whatever works for us."

Sora and Cosmos' group headed outside with Trent and Arianna to help get things set up. Their time was limited, but they knew they should be able to overcome the odds, no matter how slim. Taios and Sora weren't going to let Bhunivelze destroy everything If they could help it. And five-hundred long years began to pass.

* * *

How's this for a second chapter? I've made a few changes to make it better. Thanks Infinitetories. The time skip will be next chapter.

Please feel free to review.


	3. Awakening of the Saviors

Hey there, this next chapter is up and ready.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and the Final Fantasy series are owned by Square. Guest starring Solar Boy Django and some of the others from the Boktai series, which was developed by Konami.

* * *

Awakening of the Saviors

Five-Hundred Years later, Lightning woke from her stasis. Kain, who was nearby, also woke"Argh... what- what happened?"

Lightning looked around"Where is this... Wait, we're in Valhalla?"

"That's right. You both have awakened from your long sleep" said a voice. Standing in front of them was a hooded man that had white on top and blue on the bottom as well as golden stripes surrounding his cloak. He wore a unicorn mask with wild blue hair which covered his eyes.

Kain glanced at him"And who are you?"

The man spoke softly"I am one of the beings that chose to be in the realm of darkness for some time. One of the ancient council. I am the temporary representative to the god of light himself. I am the Unicornis Elder."

Lightning was quiet for a moment, this was a bit much to take in"I see. What do you want with us?"

"I am only the messenger. What Bhunivelze wants is to offer you two a job" stated Urnicornis.

"And what task would he want of us?" Kain asked.

"For you both to be his chosen warriors. The universe is ending, and there's nothing that can be done. If you both decide to partake in this task... there is a chance that your sister, Serah... can be returned to you" replied the Elder.

Lightning bristled"I should be angry that my sister is being used as a bargaining chip, yet I can't seem to bring myself to be mad. All right, I will act as Bhunivelve's Chosen. Kain, what about you?"

Kain was skeptic"What would doing so entail?"

"You will be provided the means to transport between the surface of the planet and the moon base. More information will be given by the your agent who will be your eyes and ears. Just remember, you can choose to decline if you so wish. No one is forcing you to be his champions" said Uranus.

Kain nodded"Fine. I will partake of being Bhunivelze's pawn for now. But, if there are any indications of deceit... I will end this alliance then and there."

"So we have an agreement. Excellent." Unicornis started toto leave then stops"Oh, before I forget... King Taios would like to speak with you two when you arrive in his city." He then left in light.

Lightning took a deep breath and starts to lead the way out of Valhalla, pondering silently what Taios needs to talk about. As they left Valhalla, they saw the city of Ocean Beach near by. And it looked better than it had been. It almost had a combination of Traverse Town mixed with the Land of Departure. The technology was modernistic. As if every achievement was made through the people. the highest point of the city was the land of departure itself, but the color scheme of the city itself was a bit white.

It felt a bit like the old Order Sanctuary quality. And as they went to the Land of Departure's castle, a familar face, yet slightly older noticed them as he was talking to a guard.

The king, Taios, walked towards the duo walked towards the duo"Well, look who took their sweet time. How's the 500 year nap?"

Kain was a bit surprised, but kept his composure"I can hardly recall feeling anything while in that crystal. It is good to see you again, Taios."

Lightning shrugged"I can't say I found crystal stasis all that pleasant. So, what's happened during the five-hundred years I spent in stasis?"

Taios shrugged"The chaos was trying to consume all the worlds. Me, Sora, and Serenia were trying to stop it, and for the most part things were really looking up. But, as the centuries went on... Everything changed. The worlds we saved, ended up fusing together with all others. Snow has gotten more and more distant to the point to where he stopped getting into contact in Yusnaan. I don't even know exactly where Noel is. Squall and the rest of the restoration committee are serving as this towns security. Cosmos herself is my personal adviser, while I'm serving as ruler here. Cecil and rest of his world are sprucing up the place... And there's a new society. the Order of Salvation that worships the god you're working for. Ocean Beach might be welcome, but I'm not sure about the rest of the world."

Lightning nodded"I see. I'll pay Snow a visit sometime. That's not like him... For now, whatever it is Bhunivelze wants me to do, I find myself having no choice. But that doesn't mean I trust him, entirely."

"Regardless, its good to know everyone else is safe. And where are Sora and Serenia, now? What of Yoran and Questa?" Inquired Kain.

Taios blushed slightly"Serenia and I... (Are getting married soon. Kairi warned me not to break Serenia's heart or I'll never hear the end of it. As for Yoran and Questa... I don't know whether or not they're still alive or gone... I'm concerned with their safety... But I have bigger concerns right now. And helping with my people's problems out myself with security makes it a priority. Again, you guys are welcome to stay in OB for as long as it suits you, but the rest of the world is a bit more harsh."

Lightning nodded"Congratulations, Taios, and I appreciate the hospitality. But I can't linger for too long. I still have no idea yet what my task is as Bhunivelze's champion, but I'm going to do what I can."

"If there's anything we can do to be of assistance while on our own mission, we would be honored to be of help" The Dragoon stated.

Taios pulled out a two futuristic watches"Take these. Cosmos regained some of her powers due to the efforts of our former allies. With these, not only will you both keep in contact with me and each other in case you guys spread out, but it'll help you warp here and back to where you've been. That's all I can give you. good luck."

"Thank you" Lightning accepted the device and started to head out.

Kain nodded his thanks and began to head out as well.

"Oh, and one more thing" Kain and Lightning paused for a moment when Taios spoke up"I wouldn't trust the Order of Salvation if I were you. Twisted and moronic beliefs. Sound familiar?"

Lightning nodded"Yes, and we'll keep it in mind."

"What more do you know about the order?" Kain asked, curious.

"Just that they think that the harmony alliance works for Etro. And they've been trying to undermine our efforts to help the people in recent years. Mostly people who aren't with the order or the alliance tend to go to the dead dunes to join an allied gang, or end up loosing their minds and joining the fanatic heretics. again... Good luck. If you need more info on your journey, i'm your guy" said Taios, leaving the area.

"Now we know more what to expect" said Lightning.

Kain nodded"Indeed."

The two left the castle and headed out of the city until their watches started to vibrate. They answered, thinking Taios needed to talk to them. But a different voice from another familiar ally addressed them instead"Lightning, Kain. Are you there?"

Lightning was surprised, but she still answered"Hope? Yes, We're here. Where are you?"

Hope hesitated"Um... You might wanna look in the night sky. I've been waiting for you and Kain to accept the task Bhunivelze wanted you to do. You want me to transport you to the ark so you two can be briefed on your mission?"

Kain was puzzled"The Ark?"

Lightning shrugged"We won't know until we find out." She then replied to Hope"Go ahead and transport us, we'd like to know what our mission is."

"Alright. This will feel... A little strange. Hang on" said Hope.

Before the duo could tell what was happening, light gathered around them, and their entire being was consumed by digital light where they ended up in a tunnel similar to Etro's time gate, but the color was pale grey. As if it had lost its spark. They then arrived in a room that looked technologically advanced. There was a shelf, a few techno chairs. Water on the edges of the place, a tree-like flower on the distance with winged feathers as its roots, and lastly, an enormous super computer where a lone child sat in the seat, till he noticed them.

"It's good to see the two of you again, Lightning" Hope stated.

If Lightning could smile at seeing her friend again she could, but kept a straight face"Its nice to see you again as well, Hope."

Kain was surprised"You've seem to have reverted to childhood. Most curious..."

"Kain... I don't know why I've reverted back to childhood... But one thing is clear: As you both know, Saxito had broken Kingdom Hearts. As a result, the gates were broken and the chaos has been consuming countless worlds, and Bhunivelze isn't going to try and save them." Hope then turned and typed on the large keyboard"Instead, he's going to build a brand-new universe. But he needs people to live in it- What would be the point for a universe to have no souls?"

Kain crossed his arms"So this the plan. He's using us to gather souls for this place..."

Hope nodded"Yes. The main reason why Bhunivelze has asked you to become his champions is, in fact, to become the saviors of this dying world. And the fact that Sora, Serenia, and Taios had held back enough of the chaos for all these centuries was a major plus on our end. But being Savior is a simple role. To save as many souls as possible from this world, and lead them to the new universe. it's an incredible opportunity. Save hundreds and possibly thousands, and you could get Serah back."

Lightning nodded in understanding"So that's what Bhunivelze wants. All right, we'll do it."

Hope bowed his head slightly"I know using your dead sister is wrong... But...We're out of options."

"Hope, it is useless to apologize. For we already understand" Kain stated.

Hope rose and eyebrow"You do?"

Kain nodded"We are going to do what needs to be done."

Hope smiled slightly"Alright... Right now, you might want to have a change of clothes. You can't go around looking like that."

"Very well. But dare I ask what's wrong with what we're wearing?" Kain asked.

Lightning shrugged"We'll go along with getting new attire."

As Kain and Lightning stepped on the warp machine, digital light surrounded them as it replaced Lightning's Knight of the Goddess into a outfit that was more modern and her old garb turned into a marble-like crystal. As for kain, his outfit was a long black fiber and leather overcoat with a greyish undershirt, skin color pants with some belts leading down his right leg and sunglasses. His old garb was crystallized the same way.

Hope took the time to explain"The outfit your wearing, Light, is known as: Equilibrium. Like Sora's outfit, it has special powers, but the limits are much different. Your ourfit is called: the Stealth Hunter. It can allow you to be invisable to your enemies for a short time. Unfortunately, all the abilities you both have done in the past 500 years have changed. But with this new garb system... You can switch between clothing in a blink of an eye... But the limit of switching is three. So now you'll be fashionable and defeating your enemies in the process."

Lightning nodded"I see, interesting. It'll come in handy."

"I must say that Its quite different from what I'm used to, but I shall bear it for the sake of the people" said Kain.

Lightning inclined her head"We're ready to go, then. Hope, do you have any suggestions what we should do, first once we're back at Ocean Beach?"

"I can take you to any part on the planet you want. And as for what to do, you have to solve as many problems on the surface. Saviors, remember?" Hope said.

Kain nodded"Right. Our mission."

Hope brought up a digital map on the computer"Here's the list of place you can check out. Ocean Beach, Baron, San Miguel, Radient Garden, Weyard, Yusnaan, The Wildlands, Atlantis, The dead dunes, and more."

Kain shrugged"'m a bit curious as to what our other options are, but we'll start with San Miguel."

"Agreed. Also, we'll want to try to find Sora, Yoran and Questa" said Lightning.

Hope shrugged"This may sound... cold. But you both need to be efficient. Splitting up would make all the difference... You two have a certain amount of time before the world ends. By how much depends on your progress. The more souls you save, the more you can delay the end for as long as possible. But it's more complicated than that... Even with your efforts, it might not be enough... You will have 13 days unless the chaos continues to degrade the world."

Kain nodded"So we'll have to hurry and do tasks that don't take too long."

"Exactly. But there is a way to bypass this... I've been working on a way to revert time back this specific day" said Hope.

Lighting nodded"That would be handy. All right, I'll go alone to San Miguel, do some tasks there, then go elsewhere."

"I will go check on things in Baron, then" said Kain.

Hope nodded"step into the warp machine, and I'll transport you both to your locations."

Lightning stepped into the machine first and Hope transported her to outside of the city, which was an enormous wall with a bunch of ruined buildings as if it had been in a state of decay for some time. And there were two giant Skyscraper towers in the backround. The left tower was seemingly filled with warm light, as the other was filled to the brim with chaos and darkness.

Hope spoke through his intercom"The City of the Sun, San Miguel. It was said that the solar and lunar children protected this city with their lives against the undead... As well as sealing away an ancient evil. Taios, Serenia, and Sora once passed through this very city."

"I see." Lightning walked forward a little"Anything else I need to know?"

Hope nodded from his end"Yeah, the undead in this area have gotten even more dangerous and reckless thanks to the chaos infusions... And with heartless and manakins in the mix... You should watch your back."

Lightning nodded"All right, I will keep that in mind." She headed cautiously into San Miguel properly, keeping her eyes peeled. As she treversed in the inner wall hallway, there was a conversation brewing

A Female voice in the distance spoke"Look, I just don't see how it's possible for us to be revived, brother. And after 500 years no less."

The Male Voice seemed to not care"It doesn't matter how we're revived. Those otherworlders will pay for intervening our chance to turn the solar boy on our side.."

"Let's not forget, the dark boy aided them as well" the female voice spoke again.

"A mistake that i will not make again" murmured the male.

Lightning hid at the sound of the voices, wondering what they were on about. She had a mission, but needed to gather information first. The Female Voice continued"Dainn... without the specific energy, the spear can't be pulled."

Dainn's Voice sounded impatient"I know, But with this strange newfound power... The Spiral Tower will help activate the entrance to sol city. And when the ancestral piece awakens... I WILL CONTROL IT! And no one, not even maleficent will try to stop me! HA HA HAA! Come, Durathror. We have our sisters to revive." The man, Dainn left the area.

Lightning frowned"They're potentially bad news, but I have more important things to worry about." She headed onward, wandering the streets until she found a spot where the city was thriving. A small little hamlet village, with a big tree that felt like life itself was still strong.

Just then, a familiar brunette approached her"Lightning! Man, am I glad to see you. Taios told me everything."

Lightning addressed the speaker"Bartz? I.. I cannot express how pleased I am seeing you, again. What are you doing here?"

The Adventurer smiled"I'm scouting the area of Nova Crystalia after being trapped in the void for a long time. That invasion really did a number on my gummi-ship. And after being freed a year before you woke up, i decided to see this new world. Running into you sure has made things unexpected."

Lightning was mildly surprised"I see. Well, I didn't come here for an idle chat, this world is doomed in thirteen days, so I have to help as many people as I can. I don't care if you don't believe me, but I have a duty as a Savior. Do you need help with anything while we're here?"

Bartz nodded"Yeah, you can help me out by stopping those suspicious looking vampires. If we split up we can cover more ground. Start with the girl in black going northwest. I think there's a cathedral in that direction." He then headed in a different direction than he mentioned.

Lightning nodded, and follows the girl in black. She followed the girl through the cemetery, fighting a few heartless along the way till she saw the cathedral itself.

Hope spoke through the Intercom"Light, my instruments are picking up strange reading... Not the chaos, but something not good either."

Lightning nodded"All right, I'll proceed with caution, then. I ran into Bartz on the way, said there are suspicious-looking vampires in the region somewhere, could that be the reading you're picking up?"

"Vampires usually give off a tainted dark aura. But this it more different. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is the chaos... but-... I'm not entirely sure what IT is. It's making my instruments go haywire. Be carful light, we don't know what we're dealing with here" Hope warned.

"Right." She puts a hand on her gunblade for a moment to make sure its in easy reach before going into the cathedral. As she entered, she saw that the place looked like it was a mess, as if it hadn't been clean in years. But there was a stairway in the distance of the room, with a painting of a colorful tree And there was electrical sparks made of light and darkness, generating a bubble of pure lightning. And when it ended, a familiar enemy emerged and looked at his surroundings.

The familiar Nobody was unimpressed"Wow. Who knew I'd land in this dump... Hm?" He slowly turned around and started to smirk"Well, what do we have here? Lightning dressed up in a modern getup? That's a first."

Lightning was surprised"Saxito? Didn't expect to see you again, but how is this possible...? Wait, let me guess, time travel?"

Saxito smirked"Heh, So you know about that. And with your clothes, i take it that you no longer work for Etro. You know what? I'm going to find out all I can about this future... And with the stench of vampires so strong here... I'm gonna have my own fun." He started to run down the stairs.

Hope addressed Lightning through the intercom as she started to chase after him"Saxito, no wonder my instruments were going haywire."

"I was a little surprised and shocked to find out he's alive, but then again, he time traveled to this era. I suspect this must have been where he first landed in this time. What could he possibly be up to, now?" Lightning wondered.

Hope was unsure"I don't know. But it's like what happened 500 years ago, I think we both know that some point he'll go into the distant past and start this all over again."

Lightning nodded"My thoughts exactly. Not much we can do about it, I suppose. I'll just keep looking around." Lightning continued onwards until she reached a large room with a candle on a platform in the center of the room with a switch in the far corner. And near the candle was a pale skinned, 6 year-old girl with long red hair and red eyes, she wore a black poncho.

Durathor looked blankly at the Nobody"You are similar to Taios. Yet, you possess a darkness that more twisted than us immortals." She had a nervous look"Ii am Durathor..."

Saxito nodded"Nice to meet you. And yes, I am similar to my other half. But he's more stupid than most. And now, I want info. Unless you want me to... HATEFULLY MURDER YOU TO PIECES! ... You'd tell me what I'd want to know."

Durathor slowly smirked"I doubt you can destroy me. I can care less. Oh goodie. my sister is about to awaken...Duneyrr... There's a couple snacks for you to have." She let out a creepy giggle as plant roots went on the ground and she vanished. The chaos began to engulf the room as a giant moth-like creature begun to emerge.

Lightning drew her gunblade, bracing herself for trouble. Helping Saxito wasn't exactly right, but she agreed to help Bartz stamp out Vampires.

Saxito addressed her, a serious look on her face"Light. I'll distract this moth wannabe. Hit em' hard." He ran to the candle and ignited it"Hey bug-munch! Come and get some!" He ended with an evil smirk.

Lightning tensed, but darted at the monster with a combo. The moth creature mindlessly fired a mist-like goo at Saxito as green insect grub heartless started to hatch from the drops of dark sweat.

Saxito quickly attacks the small fry with his nothing to something keyblade"Hurry it up, thunderhead! You really want these heartless ta overwhelm ya?!"

Lightning ignored Saxito's comment and started casting Blizzara and Fira on the moth monster before using her Thunderfall Technique. The moth creature cried in agony as it reverted into its previous form and collapsed, it was a pale skinned woman with short blond hair, roundish sunglasses, a fancy mint green fur coat with somewhat wide sleeves

The woman, Duneyrr gasped"..ugh. No. My first meal in 500 years, ruined." She looked at them"YOU! you are that boy-... Interesting. No wonder you look like him."

Saxito nodded"Of course. And now you will tell me what i need to know. Unless you want me to... Give you the one thing vampires fear."

Duneyrr's eyes widened"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I can. And i will." Saxito slowly walked closer to her"Now, tell me what I want to know. NOW!"

Duneyrr panicked"Alright, alright! iIll tell you! just... don't do THAT..." She gave him a fearful look"my brother is planning to do something terrible to the populous and control a being of mass destruction."

Saxito nodded"go on..."

"And he'll use it against all. That's all I know" said Duneytt

Saxito shook his head"You're lying. I might as well-"

"No! That's all I know, I swear!" The vampire cried with a terrified look.

Lighting addressed Dunyrr"Can you at least say where your brother is? Whether or not you're being completely honest, I will stop him."

Dunyrr shook her head"I-... I don't know where he is... And even if I did... I'd never give his location to mortals like you" She finished with a death glare.

Saxito smiled"Well, looks like you leave me no other choice then."

Dunyrr's eyes widened"NO!"

Saxito slowly began to walk closer to her.

"No... please..." Duneyrr gasped.

"Tick tock, tick tock, girl. You're wasting my time with this pointless crap. Now tell me where he is... And I might let you live. Your choice" Saxito gave Dneyrr a dark, twisted smirk as she crawled back in fear.

Dunyrr trembled"no- i won't."

"Too late." Saxito pulled out a pistol gun and fired holy bullets at the vampire, causing her to vanish in darkness"There, you're dead. It's been nice chatting with you, Light. But I have a vampire to find."

"I have to find the other one as well. Not to say that I intend to cooperate with you" said Lightning, starting to walk away.

Saxito snurked"Heh. And I look forward to this blooming relationship. Oh, by the by... I wonder how SERAH's doing?"

"She's dead" said Lightning, briskly.

Saxito walked closer to her with a twisted laugh"Oooh, I wonder who gotten her killed? Me? My stupid other half? ... Oh, I get it. The most evil person that no one would suspect would be her own sister. You want to save lives, when there is nothing to be done about saving your own flesh and blood. I can find no crueler irony than a sibling wanting to send her own kin to her own dead.

Lightning frowned"I suggest you be grateful that I have better things to do then to kick your ass. Its not like I wanted that to happen."

Saxito smirked as they left the cathedral"And yet, here we are. You being like this world's version of Jesus, and I'm being the twisted homicidal sociopathic maniac that will kill anyone who stands in his way. Face it, Light. You need my help. You can't have sickeningly good without horrendously evil."

"That may be true, but who says I have to tolerate your presence? Hm. No telling which way to go from here..." Lightning trailed off.

Just then, Taios contacted her through his intercom"Light, what's the situation? From what Bartz told me, it looks like you've fought against a vampire."

Lightning nodded, responding through her communicator"I'm in San Miguel. I encountered a vampire, and there's another one. Don't know where he is though. Saxito's here too, he's also looking for the remaining Vampire, the Vampire may or may not be trying to unlash a being of mass destruction on us, after he's done something to the populous."

Taios frowned from his end"I see... Light. the vampires in San Miguel aren't a joke. Jormungandr will destroy anything in its path. You mustn't allow Dark Dainn to fully pull the spear off of the spiral tower, the dark village, the desert, and the aquaduct. Beware of Saxito in this time period. If he gets out of line, teach em' a lesson. But DO NOT kill him."

Lightning nodded"Understood. I will do my best to stop Dainn. Can you direct me to the closest location? I might be able to head him off if I'm quick."

Taios nodded from his end"Hold on, I'm trying to fix on your location... That's odd. Someone's interfering in my attempts to find you. Damn! ...also... I forgot to tell you, that Hope vanished a century and forty years ago."

Lightning raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off"Hope was missing? I saw him not too long ago, he's on an Ark. And he's been regressed to his kid-self for some reason. Other than that, Hope seemed fine."

Taios' voice sounded shocked"What?! ... I see. Light, I wouldn't trust anyone other than Kain. Nothing is as its seems. If you're still at the cathedral like bartz told me, then you'll have to return to the village. You'll find your way to the desert."

"I'll keep that in mind" Lightning headed off to the village.

Saxito continued to walk with Lightning as they got close to the village"You know, the more I spend my time hanging around you... The more I think that heroes complete me, and villains go off on becoming second-rate garbage... unless they do something that truly gets their attention. I wonder if things would've been different if Caius was primarch?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I wouldn't know how different it could've been" said Lightning, trying to be civil.

Saxito smirked"Oh, I think you do know what would happen. Just think that if Caius was smart enough to intervene with Dysley... Or if I somehow managed to disrupt Orphan's stupid drama plot, you all would pay your attentions to me instead of them. That way, the lesser of two evils would've made that world of yours take a different change."

Bartz was near the village when he spotted Lightning"Hey, Light, I couldn't find the other vampire. the desert was too hot even for me..." He then saw Saxito and gasped"you!"

Saxito smirked"Ah, if it isn't the clueless, likable dunce, Bartz."

Bartz scowled"Who are you calling a dunce? And why is Lightning with you?"

"I don't trust him, Bartz. But we're both after the Vampire. And it sounds like the only places left to look are the Dark Village, the Aquaducts and Spiral Tower. Taios contacted me and gave these specific locations of where the Vampire is attempting to lift some sort of spear" stated Lightning.

Saxito grimced"And if I recall, that spear is the only thing keeping that mass destruction beast from killing everything. It's going to take more than just you two to stop em'. More numbers means less chance of the big bad nasty is going to consume us... And... Maybe... Maybe we can save more lives."

Lightning nodded"Agreed, let's go."

The Dark Village wasn't even being exaggerated. It was almost covered with treetops, barely showing any light. And the plant life was even worse... It was as if the plants were literally absorbing light into itself and blocking the way forward.

Saxito shrugged"huh. Dark plants. Ironic that they'd consume as much light as possible."

"Then would fire or other elementals work?" supplied Bartz.

Saxito shrugged"Using light based powers would be useless. In this case-" He started to blast the dark plants with a dark fire as it screamed in agony and was destroyed" Seeing that Durathor was in the ground... We'll have to reach the inner parts of the city itself."

Lighting nodded"Then that's what we'll do."

They wandered through the village and fought some undead, wolves and some heartless until they went through a building, which lead to a large platform where Durathor was speaking to Flynn kingdom Leon

"Why should i even help you in this meaningless task? Even Mateus manipulated me to his own ends" said the former Dark Knight of Palamecia.

Durathor smirked"Because if nothing is done, Bhunivelze will destroy our way of life. And ironically, the nobody has come to aid the God of Light's agents. We must act now, before its too late." He then noticed the three"See? They've come to destroy you. Stop them." She then left as she made a light and dark barrier.

Leon faced the three"Is this true that you both serve Bhunivelze?"

Lightning shrugged"Saxito doesn't like gods, and Bartz serves Cosmos. I am the one Bhunivelze chose as his Savior."

"I see." Leon pulled out his blade and pointed it at her"Then you're going to fight me, then. I don't care if you are the so called: Savior. Bhunivelze needs to be stopped." He began slashing at her while casting three blizzara spells.

Lightning dodged"Our world is doomed either way. Besides, I heard that Bhunivelze is making a new universe. If you really want to fight me, I won't hold back." She whipped out her gunblade and let loose with a couple firas and a slash.

Leon crossed blades with her"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, savior." He brutally attacked with a combo of slashes"For all you know, he might change his mind and destroy it. But a puppet like you doesn't need to think, now does she?" he jumped up then attempted to home in.

Lightning staggered a bit, but healed herself before narrowly dodging and retaliating with Thunderfall and a few slashes"Say that again when its YOUR sister being used as a bargaining chip. Not that I'm that ruthless."

"Ngh... like i'm going to believe that. All agents of bhunivelze are used as pawns. Aqua is no different" Leon hissed.

Bartz frowned"what?"

Saxito chortled""oh... Oh, this is rich."

"And if I kill you, your soul may not make it to the new world. But that's up to you. I'm only doing this for my sister. Would you do the same for yours?" Lightning hissed.

"Don't change the subject. I'm only doing this for Firion and Hilda... If I incapacitated you, they would be safe" Leon shot back.

Bart frowned"And you think stopping lightning would help?"

"Yes. That is what i believe in. If Bhunivelze destroys our way of life, our culture and history, our very existence would die with it" said Leon.

Lightning sighed"I have friends that I fight for as well. Hope, Sazh, Vanille, Fang, Noel, my sister Serah, and even the oaf, Snow. I can see that neither of us can sway the other. However, we have a more important problem, we have to hurry and stop the vampire. I don't care if you still want to kill me, but I can't just sit and do nothing."

Saxito scoffed"Most ironic, really. You think allowing the big bad beasty out would save lives... But reality is that YOU are the one who's going to murder them. I really wish I had popcorn right now. This show is just too perfect."

Leon threw his sword at the barrier and shatters it"Go. Stop Durathor and Dainn. We'll settle this when there's no other distractions." He picked up his blade and left,

Lightning nodded, then heads onward. Through the upper buildings and rooftops, they noticed the bottom to be nothing but plant-infested spikes as sharp as knives trying to find Durathor till they arrived at a large greenhouse with a platform elevator at the end of room. And as headed in, they came upon a empty room with plants growing on the wall.

Durathor stood there with his back facing them"Who knew Leon would be proven so useful. The Savior, the Mimic... And the boy who is almost as frightening as Jormenganr.".

Lightning frowned"So, you're the one trying to unseal the monstrosity. I will not allow you to destroy innocent lives."

Durathor turned with a confused look at her"Aand stopping me would change anything? Big brother will finish what he started. And there is nothing that can be done to prevent it."

Bartz shrugged"So what? We've beaten the odds before."

"Only through sheer luck and the stupidity of villains. My brother is the smart one" stated the Vampire.

Saxito smirked"Wow. You just called yourself stupid."

"I've done the impossible before, I will put a stop to his madness. I'm willing to bet even Saxito is more clever than him, how does your brother even know the monster won't kill him upon revival? I find that both genocidal and suicidal" said Lightning.

Durathor shrugged"He doesn't. Though he is allowing it to rampage to the entire world. True, it can be stopped... But it cannot be destroyed."

"So how can we stop it if we're not able to stop its revival? I suggest you talk" said Lightning, pointing her gunblade.

Durathor shook her head"You can't threaten me, Savior. If you really desire answers, you're going to have to ask my brother." A large flower-like plant consumed her and it bloomed, she was taller, but her limbs were like spiky vines. and instead of a poncho, it was a black petal dress"for now I think I'll take you all to a world where the sun does not shine. A world of shadows and chaos!" wild vines, mixed with creeper plant and black fungus and illuminator heartless darkened the area.

"Think again" Lightning started attacking the black fungus heartless.

Saxito began to find and slice the plant vines as well as the creeper plants while Bartz used some of Cecil's dark knight moves to attack Durathor. Lightning fended off the Black Fungi with a combination of melee and fire attacks with some difficulty, as the creatures occasionally turned into stone form. Once she had dealt with them, she turned her attention to the Illuminator Heartless.

Saxito viciously slashed on the plants as well as homing in on the Illuminator Heartless as the duo pierced and destroyed them"This is extremely annoying! argh!" he attacked Dura from behind.

Durathor attacked with sharp thorns In retaliation"To think a boy like you can use the power of darkness. Ironic that you use it to help stop me." She absorbed light as more dark plants started to grow. Lightning cast a few Firas at Durathor and followed with a Thunderfall.

Durathor smirked as he shrugged off the attacks"Wow. the same moves you used against my sister. that isn't going to work with me-""

"Monologuing like an idiot. There's no creativity is there?" said Saxito, attacking with a couple of blizzaras and a flurry of combos.

I WILL KILL YOU LIKE ALL THE REST!" Snarled Durathor.

Bartz simply cast Blizzaga on Dueathor, who collapsed.

"You lost" said Lightning, walking forward.

Durathor took a lifeless look at Lightning while creepily smiling"Hardly. You are one step closer to completing the mission big brother laid out for y-you."

Lightning clutched her gunblade, about to pierce the Vampire's heart with a final stab"What's that supposed to mean?"

Durathor laughed"Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Oh, yes. Stabbing me in the heart would definately make things easier for you. You'll eventually find out, since you are in a role playing game... ngh!" She then keeled over, dead.

Lightning kicked Durathor's body to make sure she was dead before looking around"Right, no sign of Dark Dainn, here. That just leaves two more places..."

Bartz nodded"the Aquaduct... And the desert."

Saxito shrugged"You know, I'd expect that Dainn would be at the desert."

"And why would we trust what you say?" said Bartz.

"Because unlike you, I happen to think of the bigger picture. If I was planning to destroy the world, what is the most unlikely place to hide until my prize is ready?" Saxito grinned.

Lightning nodded"Then we'll head for the desert."

As the trio returned to the village, they made it to a ruined like building wedged in a collapsed mountin cliff before seeing a teenage boy in a samurai's shirt, cargo shorts, and long boots, while having violet purple hair running as if he was chasing someone before falling down. They hurried to check the boy, and saw his eyes were the same as the vampires, and the front bangs were similar to Sephiroth.

The boy groaned"Argh, damn him to hell..." He then noticed the group" ... Hmph. well, the savior. I must be honored by her presence."

"You may call me Lightning, and you are?" Lightning asked.

The boy gave a dark glare"Dark boy Sabata... Saxito..."

Saxito smiled with amusement"Heh... looks like the tables have turned for once."

Bartz was astonished"You know em'..."

Sabata pulled out a demonic gun and pointed it at the Nobody"We've met in the past... I can kill you right now, and it will all be over."

"Do that, and these two would stop you" smirked Saxito"But of course we have a bigger fish to fry, don't we?"

Sabato growled and put away his gun"For now."

Lightning nodded"Indeed, we need to focus on stopping Dainn. We need to work fast."

Saxito clapped"Lead the way dark boy. You seem to know the direction of where Dainn is. So hop to it. Chop-chop."

"He's at the old ruins past this building..." Sabato coughed in pain as they noticed scorch marks on his armor.

Lightning nodded"I see. And what happened to you?" She noticed the scorch marks and was prepared to cast cure.

Sabata shrugged"Once you find my father, you'll see for yourself... I'll be fine."

"All righty" said Lightning, heading onward.

As the group, minus Sabata, entered the old ruins and went further in, they noticed a middle-aged man attempting to flee until they reached a big room with a locked door as he was attempting to open it but to no avail.

The man noticed the trio, he had had pale skin like the vampires, and had a scar on his left eye and wore a brown worn trenchcoat and a black fidora black cowboy pants, and black boots and his eyes were shaded"ngh... stay-... Stay away from me!"

Lightning paused"I'm sure I can safely say its not you I'm after, Is there a problem?"

The Man sighed"The problem is that I'm supposed to be dead!... ARGH!" He was in pain as chaots started to appear and went in him"ARRRRGGGHH!"

A vampire boy in a back coat, with white hair started to appear next to him and started to smirk at the trio"Ironic isn't it? The great Red Ringo reduced to becoming a vampire once again... After being killed off by his own sons. But of course you must know how that feels... savior."

Lightning shrugged"Like I need to explain myself, I would only be wasting my breath. I'm looking for a Vampire by the name of Dark Dainn, you wouldn't happen to know him, would you?"

"You're talking to him" said the newcomer, bluntly.

Lightning was shocked"Evidently, appearances can be deceiving, I should be surprised, but I can't seem to feel any real emotion right now." She prepared her gunblade"Dark Dainn, your rampage ends here."

Dainn slowly smirked"monologues? Seriously? Am I really supposed to feel threatened by you? Besides, you're already doing my work for me. HA HA HA!" He vanished.

Red Ringo charged at Lightning when Sabata pushed her out of the way.

Lightning gasped as she regained her balance after being moved out of the way"Huh?" She turns to see Sabata.

"What are you three doing?! Help me stop him! Normal attacks and magic don't work with this guy. Protect me while I gather enough darkness to suck em' in!" cried Sabata.

Saxito smirked"Then we'll be able to beat the crap outta him."

"It's worth a shot!" said Bartz.

Lightning nodded, then shot a couple fire spells at Red Ringo before going in for a combo. While Bartz aided Lightning, Saxito started to help Sabata gather darkness.

"Take this!" Red Ringo usesd darkness to create countless bat swords as they started to home in on Lightning and Bartz.

Lightning braced herself and rolled to the side to counter with Fira and a Thunderfall. Ringo began to pull out a gun similar to Sabata's, but felt more holy as each blast felt like a half the holy spell. Lightning narrowly dodges each shot and retaliated with Fira.

"Hahahahaha!" Ringo had an amused smile as he homed in on Saxito.

"Oh, crap!" Saxito attempted to stab him before Ringo warped behind the nobody and started to literally absorb his life force.

"Shouldn't turn your back on your enemy." Lightning rushed at Ringo and slashed a couple times, followed by Thunderfall.

The thunderfall proved to be least effective until Sabata's gathered darkness started to slowly suck him in.

"NOW!" Sabata cried.

With each attack Bartz, Saxito, and Lightning dished, it made him go in faster until he was completely in.

"Hurry and attack him with everything you got, now!" shouted Sebata.

Lightning blasted Ringo with a couple fire spells before moving in with a combo and a spin attack. Bartz used a strong Flare spell while Saxito got his bearings and started to blast Ringo with holy energy. Eventually, Ringo just stopped attacking as he collapsed with his fedora fallen off as his eyes were red like the vampires, but had a look of regret and longing.

Ringo slowly got on his knees with a saddened expression" ... Sabata... I-..."

"Save your excuses... You don't need to explain like last time" said Sebata,

"Then have your brother destroy my body..." Ringo grabbed Saxito.

"Arrrgghhhh!" Saxito cried as Ringo cast him a pool of darkness as the vampire vanished in a swarm of bats and flew away.

Lightning was confused"What was that about?"

Sabata's face paled as much as it could"This is almost exactly what happened last time."

"Last time?" Repeated Bartz, curious.

Sabata nodded"Yeah. Last time, my brother and I as well as Taios, Sora, and Serenia fought dad... And Dainn was controlling him."

Lightning crossed her arms"I see, interesting. Well, now we'll have to figure out where to go, next. Assuming Dainn hasn't yet hit the aqueducts, we might still be able to do something."

"But what about Saxito? We can't just leave em' in the hands of that vampire" exclaimed Bartz.

Lightning: ... Saxito can handle himself, but I suppose being left at the mercy of a Vampire isn't a fate I would wish upon my enemies. Where do you suggest we look for them?"

Sabata thought for a moment"Either the aquaduct... or." He closed his eyes"The Spiral Tower."

"I'll search the Aqueducts, you two got the tower. How's that?" Lightning asked.

Bartz nodded"gotcha."

"Lightning. Be careful. Dainn isn't the type of enemy that you should go easy on" Sabata gave a serious look as the two left.

Lightning nodded and headed for the Aqueduct. She was just about to enter the aqueduct when she heard a static voice""Ali Hillis. Turn the game console off right now!"

"Hm?" Lightning looked at her communication device and frowned in confusion"Must have been some sort of radio interference or some other shit." She continued on until the strange voice echoed again"The mission is a failure, cut the power right now! Don't worry, it's a game. A game like usual."

"You'll hurt your eyes playing sooo close to the TV" came what sounded like Serah's voice.

Lightning stopped"All right, where is that coming from?" She tried to look around for the source.

Serah's Voice giggled childishly"You really shouldn't be helping Sabata, sis. Who knows what that kid could be planning." Another voice echoed nearby, which belonged not to Serah, but someone that looked like her"And besides. shouldn't you be doing something else other than playing videogames? You really would be wasting time."

Lightning stopped, puzzled'Serah? ... How does she know Sebata? This is really confusing.' She continued looking.

"Trying to find Dainn? Sorry. He's not here. But I hear that Dvalinn is close by... And man, is she crazy with tentacles... She's going to get you in 3 seconds" the illusionary form of what looked like Serah smirked as the chaos started to quickly gather in the water and something grabbed lightning.

"What?" Lightning grabbed her gunblade and shot a Fira at whatever it is. But despite it letting her go, Lightning fell in the water, a whirlpool started to drain her in, leading to a platform surrounded by chaotic water.

Another female voice spoke"So you are the one my brother is using. My name is Dvallinn. the sea ruling vampire. It is almost ironic isn't it? To be slain by the solar boy, only to be resurrected by the chaos that is slowly engulfing this planet."

Lightning readied herself, though she was confused"The Solar Boy? Who are you talking about? And what do you want with me?"

Dvallinn's voice echoed"You've already met his brother. He is Sabata's opposite. The bane of the undead. I have no quarrels with the like of you... But you are in the way of my brother's goal. And thus, I have no other choice but to devour your power, and body whole."

The water started to bubble, and a humongous Octopus monster started to surface, along with dark ball heartless.

"Do not underestimate me." Lightning attacked a couple darkballs and used Thunderfall on the octopus. The blue octopus monster begun screatching in agony before diving in the water as the levels dropped, and a powerful tsunami started to form. Lightning braced herself, fending off darkballs while trying to find a way to avoid the oncoming tsunami. But considering that the platform was no larger than four feet by five, there wasn't much room, the tsunami hit her really, really hard.

Dvallinn's voice cackled"And now that you are properly defeated, there is no hope of rescue. No hope of return. And you have failed in whatever moronic heroics you are doing."

Lightning is dazed and a bit battered by the tsunami's impact"Urgh... I may not be able to escape... But I won't give up..." She struggled to stand, weakly casting Cura on herself.

The octopus monster rose to the surface again and attempted to grab Light, only for a strange newcomer to continuously blast said monster with a combo of light and fire which freed her. The creature looked like it was in trance mode fire and holy energy.

Dvallinn's voice sounded shocked"you!"

What looked like another young boy addressed the monster"Dvallinn, it's time to put you in rest again!"

Dvallinn's voice snarled"I will not be defeated like last time!"

The boy healed Lightning with a holy fire to full health"Hey, looks like you can use a hand."

Lightning glanced at the newcomer"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Against the combined might of the boy and Lightning, The tranced being was burning the octopus like sushi, and the thunder attacks was shocking the beast entirely until it screamed in agony. The newcomer began to raise his arm as a coffin begun to manifest in the sky and dropped in on the monster turning back tino vampire, and captured it inside while it attempt to escape, but to no avail.

The boy sighed in relief as the trance mode faded to reveal that he looked similar to Sabata, but the differences were that his hair was wild and blonde. His eyes were dark basil, and had a feeling of trust"Glad that nightmares over. Name's Solar Boy Django."

Lightning nodded"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lightning."

Django blinked in surprise"So your the one who's been defeating those other vampires."

Lightning nodded"Yes, and I'm looking to stop a certain one from destroying us, I gather that his name is Dainn."

"Dark Dainn. Yeah, and last time I fought against em', he was possessing my father... And I'm guessing that this chaos is responsible for reviving the vampires."

"So, they've been defeated before and come back to life, then... Well, now I must head for Spiral Tower, Dark Dainn isn't here" said Lightning.

Django nodded"Go on ahead. I gotta purify this vampire before it gets revived again." He grabbed the chains and dragged it with him.

Lightning nodded and headed for Spiral Tower.

The Intercom seemed to go haywire again"variety level 7. Rescue Kairi. The return of the princess's heart. Go to the grand hall and eliminate Ansem, who has possessed Riku."

Lightning paused"Hm? That, again..." She shook her head and started to continue on.

Hope's Intercom was in static as he struggled to reach her"Light... there's some- XZXZXZZX wrong with communications! I can't XZXZXZ fix on your l-location."

The other voice resounded"Ali, remember what de gaulle said: The graveyards XZXZ are full of indispensable men."

Lightning responded"Hope? I've been hearing voices from different intercoms for some reason. Right now, I'm at Spiral Tower."

"Light! XZXZXZ Come in! I can't XZXZXZXZXX" Hope's voice was lost in the continuous static.

Taios' intercom eventually resounded another familiar voice"finally gotten through..."

Lightning responded to her communication device"Taios? Was something wrong? Even Hope was having trouble getting through to me. Right now, I'm at Spiral Tower."

Taios whispered"And I'm guessing that you're going to fight Dark Dainn... On my end... My computer system is acting up... The timestream is going bonkers... What happened on your end?"

Lightning relayed"Saxto got himself snatched by a Vampire called Red Ringo, last I checked. I split up from Bartz to try and find them and Dainn. Before that, I defeated another Vampire with some help from Solar Boy Django."

"You can definitely trust Django and Sabata. and as for Ringo... No hesitating with him. He's been possessed. And if memory serves, you can fight him long enough for Dainn to release him. But if you can't find Saxito in time, really bad things can and will happen" Taios said.

Lightning frowned"I don't want to think about what'll happen, I'll do my best. Not sure where I'll find Saxito in this place..." She looked around.

"If I were you, I'd go to the tower on the right, despite it teeming with darkness, there's an elevator leading near the top" instructed Taios.

"All right, I'll check it out" Lightning heads to the tower on the right. Taios wasn't kidding about this tower teeming with darkness. Heartless were seen almost everywhere, not noticing Lightning or caring what's going on around them as she went through a few floors. She eventually found the elevator, which indeed led to the to the top. But as she arrived on the roof and entered an artificial structure, she saw Bartz and Sabata laying there, defeated. Saxito was looking worse for wear, but was very much alive,

Ringo sneered"what's the matter, boy? Are you tired already? Can you not deny that you wish to eradicate all life like you will do in the past?"

Saxito gave him an exhausted look"Screw you, Dainn. You make me disgusted with your antics... It's one thing that I would destroy life... But with you... You crossed the damn line!"

Lightning used a Pheonix Down on Bartz"You okay?"

Bartz gasped as he got up"I'm... I'm fine, now."

Ringo glanced at her"Ah. The savior decided to show herself against me without the solar boy. How amusing that she could even stand a chance against us."

Sabata was barely breathing as he slowly rose up"Stop with the tiresome pretense, Dainn... We ALL know you are possessing father."

A twisted laughter can be heard as Ringo begun to show a dark aura as his trenchcoat turned black, his pale skin turned violet purple, and had a darker presense"Well, it isn't a surprise that I controlled Ringo once again. He was supposed to fighting against our clan. But ironically like all humans, they serve the will of Darkness. To continue the next generation of mortals that do the cycle of chaos all over again."

"That's what you think. And now, I will put a stop to this and free Ringo from your control." Lightning let loose with Firaga at Ringo.

"HAHAHAHA!" Dainn began to summon bat-swords as the firaga hit them, and he started to brutally slash his sharp claws at Lightning"You stand no chance against me!"

Saxito started to attack from behind while Sabata began to slowly regain his strength and started to create the black hole"Light, I'll help Sabata. You and Bartz do the heavy hitting!"

Lightning dodged Dainn's attacks as best she could, retaliating with a combo and spin attack, only for the vampire to retaliate with orbs of darkness, and Saxito started to smirk as he begun to unexpectly fired knives made from holy light which stunned him.

"That was for being a big j***... And it made me realize something." Saxito stopped as he slowly walks towards Dainn with a twisted smirk"Lightning can't just kill you, kid. That's Django's job. But the cold hard fact is that I'll take you to a place that even vampires like you fear."

Dainn couldn't move, frozen in slight nervousness and fear"no... no!"

Lightning healed herself and stood there, wondering for a moment what Saxito is about to do.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, Dainn. I'm not going to kill you." Saxito patted his cheeks"I'm just gonna give you something that you'll love so much." He pulled out a strange vial and poured the contents on his hand as it glowed in light and touched Dainn's face.

Dainn screamed in fear and agony"hah... huooo AHHHHHH! NO! AAAAAGGGHHH!" He lay on the floor, motionless and seemingly lifeless.

Sabata gasped"what-... what did you do to him?!"

Saxito simply smirked"Used a fear toxin. Manipulation through suggestion. And it worked. I can use it on anyone. Hero, villain... Doesn't matter."

Lightning frowned"Does this mean that Dainn's hold on Ringo is broken, then? Or is Ringo dead?"

Saxito shrugged"oh, don't fret. Both Dainn and Ringo are still alive. Maybe. But the only person that can free them is the kid that we all know."

Sabata glanced at the body with a slight sadness"I hope Django gets here soon. I don't want father to suffer anymore."

"I see." Lightning glanced at Sabata"I'm sorry about your father."

"Save it, Light... I know that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way" scoffed Sabata.

Django enters the room, glancing at the body"father..."

"He's been like this thanks to Saxito" supplied Bartz.

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys later. I'm sure you can handle the rest, kid" said Saxito, leaving.

"I'm sure I can" said Django with an untrusting look.

Lightning shrugged"I'm sure he's still alive, not that I trust Saxito."

Django shrugged and raised his arms, and the same coffin materialized and captured Dainn"That's not what worries me... Any of you wanna come with to help me out?"

Bartz grinned"I would like to see."

"You can leave me out of it. I'm not staying long enough for you to finish the job. I'll be waiting at the gateway to the spear" Sabata left the room.

Lightning shrugged"I'll come along."

Django nodded"Alright. Follow me, and the three of us will help begin the ritual."

Bartz was puzzled"ritual?"

Django frowned for a second"Oh, yeah, forgot to mention. The only way that the vampires can be destroyed completely is with a concentrated beam of solar energy. But the darkness that they have in them will try and stop it."

Lighting nodded"I see, and how do we create a strong enough energy beam for it to work?"

"Just let me worry about that" Django continued dragging the coffin to town"What you both need to do is use holy-based powers to keep the dark power from shutting it down... Otherwise, things would go sour." They approached a large Circle area with four somewhat big circles making an X and a picture of a coffin laid in the center as he dragged it to it, and four large green machine lenses came out"Alright, get within the circle and we can start".

Lightning nodded and went to stand within the circle. Bartz follows suit as Django attacks the machines with a glowing energy as it turns out to be lenses while getting in front of the coffin

Django readied his gauntlet hand"SUNLIGHT!"

The ground starts to shake as the surrounding area outside the circle darkens, and the four lenses continuously blast the open coffin with concentrated energy as the darkness from the vampire starts to try and attack the lenses.

Lightning watched the spectacle for a second, but then concentrates her magic to generate a holy spell to repel the dark energy.

Bartz mimicked Lightning"Are we putting a dent in it?!"

Django nodde"Yup. it's-"

"ARRRGHH!" screamed Dainn's voice.

"We're almost done! Hurry and avoid the attacks!" Django said as orbs of darkness attempted to slow them down. Lightning avoided the orbs of darkness, making sure to cast Holy to stop the darkness from hitting her allies.

Dainn's Voice screamed"ARRRGHHH! How- how this is possible?!"

The ritual was complete, and the coffin vanished with the lenses went back in the ground, but Dainn was still alive, standing there and smoking like crazy"NO! I refuse to be deatroyed to nothing! Django... I'll ask you once more! Merge with me! Together we can-"

"I'm going to live... Isn't it right...father?" Django asked.

Ringo, his face slightly returned, smoke"Yes... you... are going to live. No matter how dark the world seems... The sun will rise tomorrow."

Dainn gasped"No! this isn't how it was supposed to end!"

"No... I won't allow my son to be cursed the same way i am!" Ringo looked at Django"YOU! MUST! LIVE! SUNLIIIGHT!"

Countless amounts of holy energy begun to gather until Dainn/Ringo exploded. And there was nothing left of him but the holy gun, Eradia, and a golden crystal which contained the shining prince garb for Lightning.

"So, its over, then." Lightning received the crystal.

Django picked up his holy gun as the eradia from Ringo went straight into her"All that's left for me is to face Jormengandr again. Lightning..." he looked at her"Good luck in saving all those souls." He gave her the eradia and left.

Lightning nodded"Thank you. And I must go elsewhere, there's nothing more to do, here. Bartz, what will you do now?"

Bartz shrugged"I'm gonna continue my scouting mission for Cosmos. From what I hear, she'd lost her powers until she slowly started to regain them. I'll be searching for artifacts of power unknown to us so that it might help build her strength up. Oh... By the way, Terra's been looking for you. Ever since you woke up, he's been going slightly desperate." He smiled as he left.

"I see" Lightning started to leave San Miguel.

* * *

Meanwhile, just around the time Lightning went to San Miguel, Kain arrived at his homeland. It had changed. Some of the Lunarian technology was embeded with the kingdom. And it seemed almost prosperous. But there were some other castles in the mix of Baron: Figaro, Dalmasca, and Sasune. All from different worlds. As Kain approached the gate into the vast kingdom, a guard pointed his gun at him"Halt! where is your identification card?"

Another guard stood near his comrade"Under orders by Captain Ceodore, we aren't allow anyone in unless they have their ID card."

Kain paused"My apologies, but since when did Baron require such a thing? Though, in this particular dress, I suppose its natural you do not recognize me. I am an acquaintance of Prince Ceodore's and old friend of King Cecil and Queen Rosa's: Kain Highwind."

The Guards looked at each other in surprise for a few moments, then looked back at the dragoon savior in a salute"Forgive us, Captain. We didn't know you would arrive."

The other guard nodded in agreement"Yes, we had thought you were dead five centuries ago. Course, King Cecil and Queen Rosa refused to believe so."

Kain nodded"Its quite all right. And I have returned to assist King Cecil and see how things have fared in my absence, I must speak with him."

"He's currently in a conference with the Dalmascan, Figaron, and Sasunean council" replied the guard.

The other guard gave Kain an apologetic look"I'm sorry that we can't assist you in showing where the embassy building is, sir. We have to follow Captain Ceodore's exact orders. But with your abilities, you can find your way there."

Kain nodded"I understand. Thank you." He headed off to search for the embassy building. Inside the city, it was extremely different than the Baron that he was used to. A building had a sign of a white mage with a red plus box smiling. some had other buildings like Barret's shooting range, Edge's Ninja school, and Mysidia magic guild were also there. Everything was looking prosperous as it had been, minus a few monsters. But with the Dalmascan and Baron troops, as well as Dragoon soldiers, some of the undead monsters were defeated as he reached the embassy and entered inside.

A familiar black mage, Palom's voice spoke"look, i'm just saying that the Mysidian provence is tired of waiting for Bhunivelze to show up. we need to beat em' and end this already!"

The Queen of Dalmasca responded"And I'm saying that we shouldn't rush things too hastely. Bhunivelze would save us."

Edgar, the King of Figaro shook his head"But there is the manor of Saxito's predictions. We can't simply ignore that factor as well. And so far, we all witnessed that he never lied to us."

Kain makes himself known"My apologies for being scarce, lately."

The king of Baron recognized him"Kain. I'd knew you'd be alive!" He got off his seat and gave him a handshake and smiles happily"It's been so long."

King sasune was surprised"So this is the dragoon I've heard so much about."

Ashe noddedYes, he is the one who aided Lightning against Saxito's forces... But we were lead to believe he had perished."

"But taios said that he and Light were put in stasis" said Edgar.

"Kain is my most trusted ally" stated Cecil.

King Sasune was skeptic"but how do we know it's the real Kain? For all we know he could be an imposter shapeshifter. After all that's happened, it's a little suspiciously convenient that he would arrive at the worlds darkest hour."

Kain glanced at King Sasune"I do not blame you for your suspicions, but I can assure you that I am the real Kain, your majesty. I returned to offer my assistance in any way that I can."

Cecil smiled"Then you can help us out with a major problem we're currently facing. Vayne has returned... And captured Zeromus' malice with the help of the chaos and the Cloud of Darkness. And with my brother going missing for the past 30 years... It's not that hard to guess he's been either mind controlled, or spying on them."

Kain nodded"I see. And ideas where Vayne might be?"

Ashe shook her head"All we can go on, is that he could be near the sky fortress Bahamut, which we really can't reach due to the chaos interfering. He has gotten much smarter than the last time."

Edgar nodded"But there has been a few airships going to the remains of the sacred grounds of the never should. We tried to investigate, but none of our soliders and guards that have ventured there returned."

"Course we could go ourselves... It's just without us to help, our people would be defenseless to the chaos" stated Palom.

Kain was quiet for a moment"I'll go alone, if I must. However, we could try just having some of us stay here to protect the people, while the others go investigate. And what of Ceodore? I hear that he has been made a Captain."

"It was his choice. In fact... I couldn't be more proud of him. He said that he looked up to you as his mentor and hero. and honoring you by doing what you would do. Despite him not being a dragoon" Cecil supplied.

Kain was pleasantly surprised"I see. I am honored and proud to know this. At any rate, I will now depart to the sky fortress."

"You'll need to bring an airship, and a troop of soldiers with you" said Ashe.

Cecil smiled"I think I know who to bring"

"Who do you have in mind, Cecil?" Kain asked, curious.

"You'll see once you go to the airship docks." Cecil handed him a letter"take it to the engineer of the falcon, and she'll set you up."

"I will" Kain took the letter and headed let the Embassy Building. He eventually found where the airship docks were, only to find a large casino with a few lights silhouetting Setzer holding a bunch of playing cards. From airships to all sorts of flying aircraft. And while there were some slot machines and unfamiliar people gambling their currency, he made it to countless aircraft that was either landed or docked. A bunch of engineers were doing maintenance on the newly upgraded Falcon, which was almost unfamiliar and new.

A female engineer, who as working on it as her lower half was shown as he approached her"Unless it's business, buzz off. Me and Cid from the restoration committee is working here."

"I was sent here by King Cecil, I have need of an airship." Kain showed her the letter from Cecil.

Luca, upon looking more closely, was surprised"Well, sweet mother Teresa on a hood of a mercedes benz! Heh, you are too stubborn to die, Kain."

"Well, I was in crystal stasis for five-hundred years, its good to see you again, Luca" The Dragoon nodded.

"You two Luca opened the letter and sighed"The things Cecil gets me to do. Yeesh. Well, at least I don't get bored."

Kain nodded"When's the soonest you can get the Falcon ready?"

"With these upgrades, I need parts from the jets and choppers. But it's nothing me and Cid can't handle" Luca grinned.

"Well, you might need to hurry it up" said another familiar voice. The prince of Baron, Ceodore entered with a redish blue steampunk trenchcoat with armor, while still sporting his scarf"we don't want to waste any more time than we have to. Isn't that right Admiral Kain?" He smiled.

Kain turned to address him"Ceodore, Its been a while. Congratulations on your promotion to Captain."

"And congratulations on your promotion, Admiral. It's a great honor after being in stasis for five centuries, sir" Ceodore stood at attention.

Kain nodded,, briefly pondering how best to juggle his duty as an Admiral and his role as one of Bhunivelze's chosen"Thank you. And have you been given the details about our mission?"

Ceodore nodded as he went at ease"Yeah, infiltraiting the sky fortress while stopping Vayne and the Cloud of Darkness. And with the chaos spawning in monsters that our military is having trouble defeating won't be easy. But now that you're here, sir, we would have an edge."

"And with our luck, Golbez may be there, too. But whether he's under mind control again, or simply spying on the enemy remains to be seen, I understand he was missing" Kain remarked.

Ceodore nodded"After he went went back with the Lunarian's to warn them about the chaos... Both he and Fusoya decided that their people were more than ready to wake up. After that, you can guess that multiple worlds have merged... As if the world itself was being restored somehow."

"I'm aware. On my way here, I saw that the Land of Departure and Ocean Beach have combined, with Taios as its King. Kingdom Hearts' near-destruction may have been part of the cause, if you think about it" said Kain.

"We should at the very least thank Saxito for that. Serenia said that Vanitas was back, but he was shortly killed after by her, Ventus, Sora, and Taios... And Saxito was being influenced by him" said Ceodore, grimly.

"I see, but at least Saxito can rest in peace. Bhunivelze, though, is another story. How are Sora and Serenia faring? I hear that Serenia and Taios are to be wed, soon" said Kain.

"Thanks to Taios, we've been able to pull our resources to gain contact with Radiant Garden. And Taios and cosmos is our only support in keeping constant contact with each of our friends... Minus Aqua and Snow... You've probably heard of Snow keeping to himself from Taios... But what you don't know... Is what's happened to Aqua" Ceodore said as they entered the falcon's bridge.

Kain was hardly surprised"I am aware of Snow's recent reclusive behavior, hopefully Lightning can help him. And what's happened to Aqua?"

Ceodore was hesitant for a moment, unsure weather to speak out or not till he looked at Kain as if he was mentally destroyed"She owns the Order of Salvation."

Kain was at a loss for words"What? Why would she be in charge of such an organization? I heard that they've been trying to undermine Taios' efforts to help people. How are Ventus and Tyler taking it?"

"You have to understand, sir... These are dark times. Ventus has been in an coma for all these centuries by Maleficent's curse. And this time, she's been upping her game. But Sora and the others put an end to her plans of trying to conquer Wayard. As for Tyler, he's been taking it pretty hard. He's been working non-stop to find the cure, while Aqua was making a community for herself. Recently, she's gotten so desperate that she was trying to gain more holy power to wake him up" said Ceodore.

Kain frowned for a moment"I see. I suppose we'll just have to hope for the best. Its all the more worse than I feared. If there's anything I can do once this mission's complete, I will do so."

"Once the mission is complete we're going to be going on standby until father wants to give out new orders" said Ceodore.

Luca entered the bridge"We're gonna be sending the best soldiers for this mission. Some we're part of SOLDIER and the WRO. But you'll manage." Her back faced them as she was about to leave"Kain... Good luck."

Kain nodded and waited quietly while Luca left.

Once the soldiers were set, a familiar ally with a gun-hand entered the bridge, but didn't acknowledge kain or ceodore at all in silence. Kain acknowledged the man"Barret Wallace, correct?"

Barret nodded"Yeah, it is. Taios wanted me on this mission. I hope you're worth it."

"I do not think you need to be worried about us disappointing you" Kain remarked.

"Its not disappointment. its more of trust. I trust Ceodore with my life. You? You'd betray your comrades when it suites you" Barret grunted as he was in his AVALANCHE outfit while arms crossed"So forgive me if I feel skeptical about you working for Bhunivelze."

Kain nodded"Its quite all right. I wouldn't feel any different."

The Falcon begun flying straight into the sky, and the skyfortress was in the distance until a SOLDIER cried out"Sir! we've got company!"

A female WRO soldier added"Five enemy ships and closing from the skyfortress!"

"Take evasive action, do not engage anymore enemies than necessary" Kain ordered.

The Falcon flew with all its might attempting to dodge all the enemy airships. In fact, the Falcon was almost on par with the highwind.

A WRO soldier addressed Ceodore"Sir, preperations are complete."

"Excellent. Barret, Kain, you're with me. We're going to be shot into the place by escape pod. Once inside, we'll keep in contact" Ceodore instructed.

Kain nodded"I agree, let's go."

As the trio and a few soldiers went inside the pod, it was fired and pierced the bottom of the foretress as alarms went off. The trio and soldiers ran out, Ceodore speaking wit Kain on the way"They know we're here. we're splitting into teams. Each three soldiers are going with a squad leader. Everyone minus Kain has to shut off their communication devices. They won't suspect an ambush if they focus on Kain."

Kain nodded"Excellent strategy, Ceodore."

"Don't screw us over, Highwind!" Barret called as he ran off with his team.

Lain and his group of soliders ran until the alarms shut off. But something wasn't right. Normally there would be monsters... But it was too suspiciously quiet.

"Shouldn't there be monsters?" One of the soldiers asked, nervously.

Another of the soldiers added"I wouldn't jinx it if I were you. Last time someone did that, the chaos killed em'."

"Its too quiet. Weapons out and stay alert" Kain ordered.

Vayne's intercom activated as the man himself spoke"So the worms finally show themselves in my skyfortress. How pitiful and ironic."

Kain readied his lance"Vayne, Unbelievable a despicable coward like you was revived by the chaos. Where are you hiding?"

"Where's the fun in just telling you and your meaningless sidekicks where I am? As a warrior of both Cosmos and Bhunivelze, you should at least be smart enough to find me. I believe that I've been through this before. Hero stops villain, and everything will be as it was before. Too bad that there IS no happy ending in this dying world" stated Vayne.

Kain shrugged"Perhaps not, but that doesn't mean I will sit idly and do nothing."

"Hmhmhmhmhm. Not after you have considerable losses in the process. Enjoy my present that I have sent for you in the next room. And this time, Gabranth won't be returning to intervene like he had done in the past" said Vayne just before the transmission cut out.

One of the soldiers gulped"sir, does he mean what he said? Would we... die?"

Kain sjook his head"Vayne doesn't fool around. And you need not worry about dying if you follow my instructions."

One of the soldiers nodded. Kain led the way further into the next room, only to find a familiar keyblade wielding ally with a surprised look on his face"Kain. You've made it out of your slumber."

"Its been a while, Yoran, I find myself pleased to see you again. Is Questa with you? Taios told me he had no clue where you went off to" Kain replied.

Yoran shrgged"I didn't want his majesty to know where we were hidden all these centuries." He walked past and behind Kain"Questa and I have been working on a project that I can't really tell you." He summoned his keyblade and attacked, only for Kain to quickly dodge as he looked at the dragoon in silence.

"You mean to challenge me? Regardless, I have a mission to complete, here" said Kain.

Yoran nodded"And mine is being your obstacle." He pointed his blade at him"Isn't that the point of you and your squad trying to stop Vayne? You have gotten soft and weak."

"Perhaps. And you're still as foolish as ever" Kain got into a battle stance.

"True, but that doesn't mean i'm stupid either." Yoran begian attacking with combos while avoiding the soldiers altogether. Kain parried and dodged as best he could, retaliating with a combo and jump attack.

Yoran attempted to block it, but with little success"Argh! Hmph. I'm not done-" Yoran then stopped as Kain pointed his lance at his neck"Alright. I know when I've lost. Though I'm not surprised. Being Bhunivelze's chosen has made you surprisingly stronger."

"I don't deny it, though I do not entirely trust Bhunivelze or his other agents" stated Kain.

Yoran nodded"which is understandable. But you have no other incentive to be working with..." He paused for a moment as he turned off kain's communicator"You are planning to double cross him, aren't you?"

Kain nodded"If necessary."

"I see... Playing his game until it suites you to your advantage..." Yoran turned the communication device on him"Go. Stop Vayne."

Kain nodded and headed onwards. And as he continued to do so, a strange intercom sounded, albeit with static"Variety level 13. ZXZZXXZX Rescue Rosa, the return of the tower of Zot."

Kaiin paused"Hm?" He shrugged it off after a moment and continued.

"Liam, I can't believe all those twisted acts in the womens bathroom would make it this far. Oh, this is the end of the world" said the voice.

One of he Soldiers was confused"Sir? What's going on with the communications?"

Kain: shrugged"I do not know, but it seems unnatural."

The other soldier was curious"Could it be from the chaos?"

The third soldier paled"Or something much darker?"

Vayne's Intercom flared"This is unexpected from you, Kain. Trying to confuse me are we? If so, you're not doing a very good job at it."

"Could be the chaos. And Vayne, trickery is not my forte" stated the Dragoon, calmly.

Vayne was unfazed"Regardless. You managed to fool Yoran. Not a small feat... I'll be waiting for you."

Kain calmly looked for Vayne, eventually coming upon the lift. Only for him to be seperated from his squad as the lift itself stopped and continue onward without them. He reached the stairway to the bridge, and Vayne was all alone, save for the Cloud of Darkness being in a large glass test tube, while being extremely angry, attempting to escape but failing, and Zeromus' Malice was shrunk to the size of a dog.

Vayne was looking at the horizon of the glass window view as the Falcon in the distance was battling the aircraft"This has been most amusing, Kain. All these centuries after learning that the God of Discord had been slain three times already, yet his puppets remain revived. Now why is that?" He turned to face him"Could the will of all those souls want all this discord?"

"I wouldn't know, but I did not come to waste words with you" said Kain.

"Indeed...? Then why HAVE you've come, Kain? Trying to do some stupid heroics so that lives can saved? So that you can save all those meaningless souls from the chaos? Oh, I'm sure your puppet master must be so proud of what you are accomplishing so far" sneered Vayne.

Kai shrugged"I came here to stop you. I care not for Bhunivelze, but innocent people's lives being in danger is not something I can ignore."

Vayne laufgws"hmhmhmhm. Let us find out whose lives will escape here today."

Kain readied his lance.

"shall we cut the plesantries and cut to the chase?" Vayne summoned a blade from chaotic energy and battlestance.

"My thought exactly" Kain darted at Vayne with a horizontal slash and a jab. Vayne parried the jab and blasted Kain with a dark Firaga. Kain is thrown backwards. Staggering, he darted to Vayne's side and jabs at him before jumping backwards and attempting a jump attack, only for Vayne to summon 4 chaotic blades and attempted to stop him

Vayne jeered"Face it, Kain, you have no wins. You lost. And very soon, I'll kill Cosmos myself. Then soon, Bhunivelze is next."

"Cosmos is innocent, unlike Bhunivelze. you think I'd stand by and let you vilify her?" Kain dodged the chaotic blades as best he could, striking back when possible.

"Oh, I can be very persuasive" sneered Vayne.

A nearby voice said"And yet, you are a joke."

Vayne was shocked when he spotted the seaker"You were supposed to be dead."

Saxito walked closer"That's because it hasn't happened yet in my point of view." He smirked.

Kain glanced at him"Saxito... I'd have found it unbelievable that you're alive if I didn't know about time travel." He turned back to Vayne"I believe the tables are turned on you now."

Vayne shrugged"Indeed. Though my failure is a set back. I can at least take solace knowing that my project was a resounding success. Obverse. the Cloud of Darkness and Zeromus' malice as an energy source to power."

Saxito scoffed"There's only a few ways you'd want all that power. You'd want to use it as a superweapon, or..."

Kain"I can but guess, you're attempting to harness even more dark energy, Vayne?" Kain asked.

Vayne nodded"indeed, I am. But I'm going to fire it at one single target. I've no interest in the others."

"As if you'd be stupid enough to fire on innocent lives... Unless, they are just as twisted as I am" Saxito smirked.

Kain rushed at Vayne with a slash and a jump"I will not allow this, I will stop you."

Vayne dodged"Ah-ah-ahh. One more step, and the focus could... Accidently fire on any part of the popu- argh!" He had been shot, ambushed by Barret.

"Take that!" The Avalanche member smirked.

Kain glanced at him"Perfect timing, Barret." He then darted behind Vayne to strike a blow.

Vayne triesd to block the bullets as he was hit by Kain"argh! THAT DOES IT! I'm going to- ARGH!" Saxito unexpectedly whacked Vayne with a frying pan on the back of his head.

Saxito saw him collapse"Seriously. Am I the only person who was actually smart enough to do that?"

Barret glared"But not smart enough to finish the job."

Saxito smirked"And why would I do that when there's more oppertunity to take over this thing and use it for ourselves? Besides... I think I know where he was going to fire. And by looks of things he was planning to destroy Luxerion."

Kain frowned"I see. Fortunately, we managed to prevent that. And why would we want to take this over?"

"Oh, no reason. Just to use it against Bhunivelze when the time is right" said Saxito.

"I wouldn't expect Bhunivelze to be a pushover, but I will take it into consideration. I must bring it up with Cecil and Taios first, however" said Kain.

Saxito smiled"Or, I can kill you all and take it for myself."

Kain tensed"What makes you think that everyone else won't come after you if it happens, Saxito?"

"Because if any of you tried, then I won't be able to go in the past. And all the progress up to this point would change drastically" Saxito replied with a twisted smirk.

Kain shrugged"And I assume that may cause some sort of paradox... And none of us desire that. Its not like I intend to change history, anyway."

Saxito nodded"good. Leave, before I start to... Start one of my hobbies." He held up a button"I don't know what this does, but I'm sure it'll be fun."

"I'm not finished here yet, Cecil said that Golbez might be here either spying or under mind control" said Kain.

Barret shook his head"We don't know if he is here."

Just then, Golbez appeared nearby with his man in black outfit, plus pants and his metalic boots"And you don't need to be searching for me, Kain."

"Golbez..." Kain glanced at him"You're here of your own volition, then?"

Golbez nodded"indeed." He then turned to Saxito and Barret, sending tem away with a warp spell"There, no other distractions are there to bother us."

Kain frowned"What are you up to, now?"

"I did not want them overhearing of what I have discovered. I had known that you of all people would've been chosen to serve Bhunivelze... But it is not all that it seems" stated Golbez.

Kain nodded"It has occurred to me as well. The prospect of a new universe for all sounds too good to be true. I heard about Bhunivelxe's supposed intention to send as many souls as possible to the new universe."

Golbez nodded"Indeed. However, it is far more complex than that. All I can tell you at present is that within the void, a grand scheme is starting to commence. And he is far darker than Master Xehanort. Though he is related to the ancient Lufenians." He turned around"you'd better watch yourself. Taios and some of our old allies may be trusting, but they have their own agendas." He started to vanish.

Kain nodded"I shall bear this in mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Yoran and Questa's hideout, the former Sacred Key Kingdom King was speaking with his knights"Did kain suspect anything of our plan?"

Yoran shook his head"No, your Highness. He suspected nothing."

Aaron nodded"Good. soon we'll need to awaken Shinryu."

Questa paled"but-"

"But nothing. Enuo, Xehanort, Exoduxia are going to be freed from the void. And with the new universe going to be born, we've got no time to waste" Aaron stated.

Yoran nodded"I understand, your highness."

Questa reluctantly nodded"I cannot say I like this plan, but very well. And what of King Taios and Sora? I fear they may take it the wrong way, regardless of the intent."

"That... Is ultimately up to them. Lord Aaron, what will you have us do in the meantime?" Yoran asked.

"Yoran, first, stop with that habit of calling me lord. We all need to keep up with the times" said Aaron with a slight chucjle"This isn't an order, but a favor. Aid Lightning and Kain with whatever means is necessary. But don't give them key information that is vital for our goal. We don't want them to suspect anything until the time is right" stated Aaron.

Yoran nodded"Very well."

"If you say so, si-er, I mean Aaron" Questa conceded.

Aaron placed his hands on their shoulders"Thank you. I know that it has been a long time since the war... But after so long, this nightmare we've unintentionally created... Is going to end. And we'll rejoin those that have passed away into the new universe. A brand new life for all of us to live in." He let go of them and began to leave the hideout.

"We will split up for now, Questa" Yoran stated.

Questa nodded, and they began to leave the hideout.

* * *

Well, here it is. Finally got the next chapter set up. Next one might have Sora's POV. I feel like my Kingdom Hearts: Dissidia stories at this point have a darker tone than my other fics, but what the hey, I like to think they're still good. Also, Trent and Arianna might just make another appearances.

Feel free to review.


	4. Luxerion-City of Light

Hello again, this is the next chapter. Some of It will be in Sora's POV, but he will meet up with Lightning.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy were created by Square.

* * *

Luxerion-City of Light

In Radiant Garden Castle, Sora had been busying himself with keeping in touch with everyone over in Baron and helping to fight off Heartless and Nobodies at the town. Since Twilight Town and the Destiny Islands had seemingly merged with Kairi's homeworld, the Radiant Garden kingdom just got bigger. His wife, Kairi was helping to run things, both were busy as ever.

Sora was in the midst of patrolling the town when a mailmoogle approached"Mail call, Kupo."

"Is something up?" Sora took a letter from the moogle, patting it gently before going to read it.

' _Sora, I hope everything is fairing well for you and Kairi, Ven's condition still hasn't improved, Tyler and I have yet to be able to wake him. Actually, neither of us are really any closer to a solution, despite my efforts to amass enough holy power to awaken Ven. And there's something I need your help with, there have been a series of deaths in Luxerion, lately at the hands of the Heretic Children of Etro. Someone called the Shadow Hunter is supposedly in league with them, I cannot just abandon my post to take care of the situation, myself. And should the Savior appear, please help her. It is foretold that she is who will carry out Bhunivelze's will to save all souls for guidance to the new world._

 _I know you may have mixed thoughts on this, and rightly so, given Saxito's predictions... But you are the only other hope the dying world has besides the Saviors and the God of Light._

 _Sincerely, Aqua.'_

Sora closed the letter and frowned for a second, it sounded like things were currently rough in Luxerion, but he is with the Alliance of Harmony. Regardless, Aqua needed help, and he couldn't let their respective factions' differences get in the way. Sora sent a reply, then headed back into the castle to let Kairi know he's going out.

Kairi was at the castle library, enjoying a short break from her duties with a nice book to read. Sora eventually came into the library, a letter in hand"Kairi, I have to go out, again. There's trouble in Luxerion, but Aqua's too busy to handle it herself. And I have to find this 'Savior' and help with something."

"I see. I understand, just be careful. But Taios and Serernia's wedding is in a couple of days, don't we both need to be at Ocean Beach for that?" The red-head asked"And isn't Aqua currently the head of the Order of Salvation?"

"Yes, but Aqua's got her hands full. And I will be at Serenia's wedding, I promise" Sora smiled.

Kairi smiled back"I know you will, Sora. In fact, I'm coming with you, Captain Caeden and Lady Alexandra can take care of the everyday stuff, and Roxas and Xion can protect the people in our absence. Riku's got things covered over on the Destiny Islands. Don't forget, I can use a Keyblade, too."

"All right, just stay close" Sora nodded.

Kairi sent for a soldier to inform the other officials before following Sora out of the castle. The red-headed queen paused"You know, Luxerion is quite a distance from here, we should visit the Gummi Ship Hanger."

"Okay, then" Sora headed over to the hanger. A group of engineers were at work, fixing up ships and stuff. Overseeing the newest model was a certain blond young man and a purple-haired young woman.

"Trent, Arianna, how are things?" Sora greeted.

Trent turned"Oh, hey, Sora. Everything is going great. High Commander Xander sent us here to help oversee the completion of the newest Gummi Ship type, its supposed to be quite the speed demon and pack powerful lasers and turrets. Earth technology is being incorporated into the model, of course."

Sora beamed"That sounds great, what's it called?"

"Actually" Trent scratched his head"We wanted you to be the one to name it since we're using Radiant Garden's hanger, the other hangers are booked with construction of new ship models of their own and maintaining current ones."

"Hm." Sora thought for a moment, then said"How about calling it the Astral Eagle?"

"Awesome name" Trent beamed"Here, we'll show you what it looks like."

Sora nodded and went to see what appeared to be a large-scale Gummi ship with metallic and steel parts incorporated into it, painted black with red, blue and yellow linings. The bullet turrets were mostly yellow, with white laser turrets"That's incredible."

"Isn't it?" A brunette young man exited the ship"Its all set, Miss Shera is fine-tuning the engines, so it should be good to go."

"Awesome, Mid" Sora nodded"Anyway, Kairi and I need a ship to Luxerion, there's trouble from a band of heretics calling themselves the Children of Etro."

"Heard about that" Trent grimaced"As if the rivalry between the Harmony Alliance and the Salvation Order wasn't bad enough. Those Heretics are supposedly on the lookout for someone they call the Savior."

Sora shrugged"Well, we're not about to let the heretics get away with it, Aqua contacted me and asked for help, I also need to find the Savior and protect whoever it is. The Order really believes in Bhunivelze."

Trent shrugged"Yeah, they do. But who knows of Bhunivelze will really transport all of those souls to the new universe. If you want, you can use the Astral Eagle right now. It can take you anywhere, but its about as fast as a typical airplane for now. It still needs to be upgraded sometime, but it should work."

"So, you guys going out?" A voice came as a certain blond Blitzer and brunette Summonor approached.

"Tidus, Yuna, when did you get here?" Kairi asked.

"Just now, Riku asked us to check on you two" Tidus replied"Looks like you're headed out on another adventure, Sora."

Sora nodded"In a way. You guys coming?"

Yuna nodded"Yes. I don't know what's going on, but you'll need all the help you can get."

"Well, let's go" Trent grinned, the group headed into the ship.

"We added a medical bay, a couple shops and a galley for everyday purposes" Mid explained"Miss Shera and I will be handling maintenance. My grandfather and his blond counterpart Cid Highwind are very busy over at Ocean Beach."

Sora beamed"Sounds like we got everything we need, where's the cockpit?"

"At the front" Mid pointed toward a set of double doors.

Sora nodded, and the group headed to the front of the Astral Eagle. There was a navigation station and a pilot seat. Trent addressed Sora"If its all right with you, I'll take care of Navigation while you steer the ship."

"I don't mind" Sora smiled.

"All righty, the S.S Astral Eagle is ready to rock" Trent grinned.

Yuna smiled"Well, I guess I will be in the medical station, my white magic will be useful there. I will fight alongside you though, if its necessary."

Mid nodded"That leaves the engine room for me and Miss Shera, she said she'd like to meet you sometime, Sora."

"I will keep it in mind" Sora smiled, sitting down on the pilot chair. They activated the Gummi Ship and flew out of the hanger.

Sora grinned"Time for business" and steered the vessel towards Luxerion.

* * *

Leaving San Mugil, Lightning strode off in the direction of Luxerion, keeping an eye out for transport. A Chocobo Farm was not far from here, surprisingly as she approached it.

"Hm? Oh, hey" a Rancher greeted Lightning"Come to ride any of our Chocobos? If you need a lift back to civilization, Luxerion is not that far away, just a quick ride to the train station and you can go there."

"That would be appreciated" Lightning nodded.

"All righty, just hop on one of our Chocobos and ride to the station. It will return here once you dismount, its part of its training in case it was ever stolen" The Rancher explained.

Lightning nodded, then went to the nearest Chocobo and mounted. Riding it out of the ranch, she sped off until she reached a train station near a remote village. She dismounted and went to the person standing beside it"How much are tickets to Luxerion?"

"Oh, about one hundred gill" The person replied.

Lightning paid for the ticket and boarded the train, sitting back as she waited for the train to arrive at the city of light. The train ride took a couple of hours, but she eventually arrived at the town.

"Hm." She looked around as she left the train station, but eventually came upon a dead body with a remarkable resemblance to her"What the?"

"The so-called Children of Etro claimed yet another victim" came a bitter voice as a blue-haired keyblarer who still looked to be in his teens approached.

"Tyler?" Lightning recognized him"Do you have any idea who did this?" She pointed at the body.

Tyler glanced at her"Oh... Hey, Lightning... Sorry, I've been too busy to do any real investigating, My mom said something about enlisting aid from Sora to help deal with a group of fanatics calling themselves the Children of Etro. The Children of Etro are targeting... Well, oddly enough, all of the recently deceased girls looked kind of like you, Light. It could be they're trying to find the Savior..."

"I see" Lightning frowned"But why?"

"Who knows? And they left this message" Tyler elaborated"That the wicked Savior shall die at the hands of the Shadow Hunter... My best guess is that they fear that see the Savior as just another murderer... But the Savior is supposed to guide souls to the next world, I can't imagine who wouldn't want that..."

Lightning nodded"I'll be careful, and how are Aqua and Ven?"

"My dad still hasn't woken... Mom's still doing what she can" Tyler shrugged"I was just on my way to buy supplies... I know what you came here to do, so good luck with that... Just teach those Children of Etro and the Shadow Hunter some manners for me while you're here. I have to get busy gathering stuff, I'm researching a spell or something along the lines that could revive my dad from Maleficent's sleeping curse... I can't concentrate on keeping the peace here in Luxerion at the moment. Oh, and I suspect that the murderers show up in this square after sunset."

"Good luck with that, and I will do what I can" Lightning walked towards the watchtower, it was getting close to dusk. Tyler had gone the other way in the meantime, the brunette heading back to the Chapel once his business was done.

Lightning hid until she could barely spot several white-hooded figures passing by, she contacted Hope"Hope, did you hear everything?"

"Yeah, and Tyler's understandably too out of it to do much about the heretics. Ven's coma must be really bad. But we don't yet know how to save them, your main concern for now is the Children of Etro and the Shadow Hunter, we don't know just what's going on entirely."

Lightning nodded, then waited as the hooded figures walked a ways away before following them quietly, minding her distance. The Children of Etro seemed unaware of her presence.

They unknowingly led her at the entrance to a cemetery, where one spoke on a public phone to say the passcode. Lightning watched as the hooded figures headed inside, the gate closing.

"So, that's where the Heretics are going" a voice from a nearby bush said.

"Who's there?" Lightning asked.

A familiar young silvette boy and blond girl emerged, almost recognizing the older Warrior of Cosmos when they saw her"Light?"

"Luneth? Refia? What are you doing here?" Lightning asked.

"There have been some problems in Luxerion, lately. Tyler asked me and Refia to come and sort out the so-called Children of Etro, they're killing random people with pink hair, apparently" Luneth shrugged.

"And all those deceased women looked like me..." Lightning put two and two together"It must be me they want. Are you with the Order of Salvation?"

Luneth shook his head"Not exactly, but Tyler is still our friend, and Aqua is still our ally, she's just... Well, I dunno how to explain it, with Ven in a comatose state and Tyler all depressed. Everything's pretty messed up nowadays. Ingus and Arc are back at Sasune, protecting our princess.."

"I am also trying to track down the Children of Etro, and there is this mysterious Shadow Hunter" Lightning shrugged.

Refia frowned"It sounds fishy enough to me. Oh, and we heard that guy give a passcode on that phone over there. If we hurry up, we can catch them."

Lightning nodded"That's nice, but I think I'll be fine on my own. Can you give me the code?"

"Its 5732, we found those odd numbers in different parts of town" Luneth replied"But Ref and I can help, safety n numbers."

"All right" Lightning went to give the code in the phone to whoever was monitoring the gate. As soon as the gate opened again, Lightning and the two Light Warriors headed into the cemetery.

"Sure is spooky, here" Refia remarked.

"Yeah, but I bet we can beat whatever is in here" said Luneth, boastingly.

Lightning held up a hand to silence the two younger warriors when she came upon a pole which is surrounded by the Children of Etro. A young woman was tied there, the fanatics chanting under their breaths"Return from the darkness, our mother."

"Etro Fanatics my foot" Luneth muttered under his own breath, getting ready to cast Firaga on the Heretics.

"Don't get too reckless, Luneth" Refia whispered.

Lightning gripped her gunblade"Let's do this."

The three charged from their hiding places at the surprised Heretics. Several of them began to try to surround Lightning, while Luneth and Refia engaged a couple of the ones that were closest to the hostage.

"Need some help, there?" A familiar brunette man in purple hopped into the fray, knocking down a couple of the heretics attacking Lightning.

"Noel, you're the Shadow Hunter?" Lightning asked, recognizing him.

The man nodded, slashing at the heretics. Luneth and Refia joined in.

"So, you're behind this?" Lightnig asked.

"You think I'm with them? Fanatics with blood on their hands?" Noel said, incredulously.

Lightning nodded curtly as she kicked back one of the heretics and slashed him"You sure have taken your time, they grew restless and started killing anyone who even looked like me!"

Noel sighed as he drove back the other fanatics"So I should've found you earlier and saved their lives!"

Luneth cast comet on a Fanatic, knocking him out"Well, these guys were total pushovers." Refia wordlessly went to untie the hostage.

Noel shrugged and headed onward to the northern alleyways of town.

"Noel has always been on our side, why would he be after you?" Luneth asked.

Lightning shrugged"I don't know, but I must do this on my own."

Luneth hesitantly nodded"Okay, Ref and I will go tell Tyler what happened and return to Sasune. Good luck, Light."

Lightning nodded, and followed Noel in the direction the Shadow Hunter left. She found her way to the back alleys and proceeded to the very back. The Shadow Hunter himself stood there, expressionless.

"Light, I never imagined I'd have to do this" Noel pointed his blade at her.

"Well, I thought something like this would happen, buy why?" Lightning asked.

"To ensure the coming of a better world" Noel replied"I have no other choice."

Lightning hesitated"I see." Drawing her gunblade, she said"Then bring it on."

Noel readied himself and charged with a flurry of combos. Lightning parried as best she could, getting nicked a couple times. Undeterred, she jumped back and let loose with a couple Firas. Noel dodged and rushed at her with a flurry of slashes. Lightning dodged and parried, retaliating with thunder spells and a spin attack.

Noel dodged the thunder spells, but was knocked back by the spin attack"Urgh... Right, this isn't over." He darted forward with another slash, only for Lightning to parry and swing upward. Noel quickly jumped back to avoid a thrust and darted forward with a combo of his own, which Lightning barely managed to parry, getting nicked in the process.

"You're really good, as I would expect" Lightning shot forward a thunder spell after healing herself, driving Noel back.

Noel gasped"You haven't changed all the much yourself, yet you seemed different."

Lightning shrugged"Yeah, so what's happened? My sister's death wasn't your fault, if that's what you're thinking."

Noel grimly nodded"Yeah, and Snow, Hope and I did what we could after all that. With Sora and Taios' help, we barely managed to keep the chaos at bay. I never could forgive myself for what happened to Serah."

Just then, a group of Dragoon and Samurai Nobodies appeared, followed by a few Shadow Heartless. Lightning looked around"Wha-? Is Saxito here, then?"

"I don't see how" Noel replied, bashing back a couple Samurai Nobodies.

"Saxito time traveled to this era" Lightning replied as she fought off a couple shadow heartless"As unbelievable as this may sound."

"Makes sense, I guess" Noel sighed, slashing a few more Nobodies before turning his attention to the nearby oracle drive and destroying it. Even if he and Lightning both survived this unexpected encounter and she happened to be too tired after this, killing Lightning was not something Yuel would've wanted him to do.

"What?" Lightning was surprised, looking away for a moment, only to have to block a Samurai Nobody's attack.

The gummi ship lowered itself as close as possible, and three more people emerged: Tidus, Yuna and Sora. They jumped into the fray, tackling as many Nobodies as possible. Lightning and Noel turned their attention back to the skirmish and helped rout the Dragoon Nobodies, while Sora blasted the Shadow Heartless with Thundara and Fira.

"Close call" Tidus looked around"But why did we end up here, again?"

"Well. Trent did mention that the Astral Eagle is not very fast" Sora shrugged, then turned his attention to the two"Light, Noel, is that you?"

Lightning nodded"Yes, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were asked to come help take down a fanatic cult calling itself the Children of Etro" Sora elaborated"Guess we missed the action. I also was asked to find the Savior and help however I can."

Noel nodded, then turned his attention to the damaged oracle drive as the sprit of Yuel appeared.

"Huh?" Tidus glanced at the apparition.

Yuel addressed Noel, warmly"Thank you... Noel. But its time you let yourself be free of your guilt. We shall eventually reunite, keep on living."

Noel nodded"I will." He then turned to Sora"I know I've been scarce, but I couldn't bring myself to face anyone after my part in Etro and Serah's deaths."

"Don't sweat it" Sora smiled"Well, would you two like to join us onboard the ship? We got stuff to talk about. Actually, we'll be spending the night, and then doing what we can. So, how are things?"

"Peachy" Lightning shrugged"The Children of Etro have been killing people who even looked like me, I ran into Noel along the way. And I suppose I can use some rest, but I will need to keep moving if I am to complete my mission."

Noel squared his shoulders"And I'm done living in the shadows, I'm going to be more active from here on. I gotta keep protecting Luxerion. Guess I better apologize to Aqua when I can."

Lightning was about to say more when Hope's voice came in through her transmitter"Light, its getting closer to dawn. At six AM each day, you and Kain will be transported back to the Ark."

Lightning grimaced"So, not only does Bhunivelze want me as his agent, but he gives me a curfew. I'm fine with it."

"Is that Hope? How is he?" Sora asked.

"He's fine, but he's been regressed back into his thirteen-year-old self" Lightning replied to Sora"Is that ship the newest model?"

Sora nodded"You can say that, the Astral Eagle's got the same functions as the old Ragnarok II, but with better armor and weaponry. Ragnarok II is right now the flagship of King Taios' personal fleet, took a lot of work to replace and repair the destroyed parts So, the mess with the Etro Fanatics and the Shadow Hunter is over, right?"

Lightning nodded"Its is. And you don't need to keep your ship here on my account, I'm going elsewhere after this, not exactly sure where, though."

"Well, in any case, can you let Tidus, Yuna and me go with you? I asked Kairi to help run things on the Astral Eagle" Sora requested.

Lightning paused for a moment, turning off her transmitter so that Hope doesn't have to hear this next bit"That's not... Up to me. And by doing this, you'll likely be acting as Bhunivelze's pawn yourself. Aren't you against him?"

Sora nodded"That's okay, I understand. Instead of going with you, we'll just provide backup whenever you think you'll need it." He handed Lightnign a comlink that Mid programmed"This will let us keep in touch. I'll stay on the ship and keep an eye on things, besides, there might be some other stuff I need to do. The moment Bhunivelze wakes, well, I'm not letting the world be destroyed if I can help it."

"Thank you for your support, Sora" Lightning nodded, taking the comlink"But we can't say for sure whether Bhunibelze is bad news or not, yet. I was told he will send us all to a new world. But I'm only doing this for my sister."

"I understand" Sora smiled"I'll just hang around and go do my own thing until you need me. I have to check on things in Radiant Garden too, occasionally, so, we'll see you around. Might run into each other in one of the other worlds."

Lightning nodded"Same to you" and activated her communication device again so that she can contact Hope and get ready to be transported to the ark.

Sora, Tidus and Yuna headed back on board the Astral Eagle to rest.

"So, what now? We managed to make contact with Light" Tidus addressed the brunette keybearer.

Sora squared his shoulders"We'll check stuff out in the other worlds, and we'll want to be discreet about this, but we'll try to help Light in whatever way we can, let's fly this ship away from Luxerion for now, don't want to raise suspicion."

Tidus nodded"No problem."

* * *

Well, how is it? Sorry if I'm not making any sense, but I wanted to try and have Sora play a major role, despite Lightning being the central character in this fic.

Please feel free to review.


	5. Return to the Grid

All right, next chapter. Credit is given to Infinitestories for the idea.

Tron was developed by Disney, Square owns the rights to Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy.

* * *

Return to the Grid

Aboard the Astral Eagle. A distress signal emitted from the navigation station. Trent intercepted the signal and pulled up the audio and visual, revealing one of his fellow soldiers.

"Lieutenant. Thank goodness, I'm terribly sorry, but King Taios requests your presence" The soldier stated.

Trent was concerned"Is something wrong?"

The Soldier sweat dropped"Eh, all's well on the outside for now, but one of our primary computers is contracting a virus of some sort, seems we cannot hold back the Chaos, completely. I don't know all the details, but it could be pretty serious. General Xander has doubled security for the moment, but we're not sure how long we'll hold out if this virus is generating monsters."

"We'll be there, tell King Taios that we're on our way." Trent shut off the transmission and addressed Sora"Sora, we may have to make a return trip to Ocean Beach sooner than we planned. I don't think its anything that the guys at Ocean Beach can't handle, but better safe than sorry, right?"

Sora nodded"No problem, Trent. Just set our course and I'll fly us there ASAP. Lightning should be fine without us for now." With that, they flew the ship to Ocean Beach.

As they landed in the ocean beach docks, Taios awaited them. He was slightly relieved"Thank god, you guys are here. I don't know how long my staff will last".

"Is something wrong, Taios?" Tidus asked, concerned.

Taios nodded"yeah. There is. Sora, you remember being in the grid during your mark of mastery exam?"

Sora thought for a moment"Oh, yes. Its been a long while, but I remember."

"Cosmos and I copied it to almost an exact replica. Problem is that the portal leading out of the grid was being breached by the chaos, and it's been summoning rogue programs into our world. Same as with the MCP in space paranoids. Only this time, with the yellowish programs attacking innocent lives, there's only one enemy I can think of that's able to do such a thing. A corrupted ISO that CLU repurposed named: Abraxas" Explained Taios.

Trent raised an eyebrow"Abraxas... Hm. Sounds an awful like the dude I know as the big bad of Tron: Evolution."

"Never heard of Abraxas, myself. But it sounds like we'll need to go into the grid and take him out" said Sora, confidently.

Yuna nodded in agreement"We'll do what we can, Taios."

Taios smiled gratefully"I really appreciate this. Normally, I'd ask both Riku and you to help Sora, considering you've both been there... But again. We're out of options and time. And I can't join you guys cause Trent and I need to help our own people."

"We understand" said Tidus.

"The computer system is in the castle basement" said Taios, pulling out a disk and giving it to Sora"Use this, and enter the same way you did in space paranoids. Good luck, Sora. You guys are gonna need it."

Sora nodded"Thanks." With that, he headed to the castle basement where the supercomputer is with Tidus and Yuna.

The supercomputer had a touchscreen interface, a lot of buttons like in Radiant Garden, only more advanced. Tidus glanced at it"Um, so how are we gonna go INTO the grid? I never really got interested into this kinda stuff."

"From what I understand, It's almost similiar to Spira's airships. But... I'm guessing that this system is like with radiant garden" supplied Yuna.

Sora nodded"Yeah, pretty much." he inserted the disc and worked the computer, transporting himself and his companions into the grid.

They landed, and once again, Sora looked as he did when he first entered the grid as his teenage self, but taller. Tidus and Yuna's outfits were different. Yuna almost had the appearence of Quorra if not for the zanarkand logo on her chest. As for Tidus, his outfit was the same, minus a few details. His pants were woven together with his boots. His Zanarkand logo was on both sides of his pants. the group took notice of their surroundings, as they were in the central square of the city.

"Whoa... I Look amazing!" Tidus said as he looked at himself.

Yuna glanced at the surrounding area"So this is what the grid looks like. This is more impressive than any other world we've visited."

"Yeah, its something" said Sora.

"So, what now?" Tidus asked, looking around.

Sora thought for a moment"Hm. Let's stay close, we've no idea where to start looking for Abraxas. Maybe we'll run into Tron or Quorra on the way."

As they headed onward, a male voice on the Intercom spoke"A curfew is in effect. Please return to your designated stations. General Tessler appreciates your service for your leader. Those who disobey curfew are to be de-rezzed on sight. thank you."

Yuna paled"De-rez? I don't like the sound of that."

Sora grimaced"General Tessler sounds like a bad egg, himself. Guess we better keep an eye out for trouble." He readied the Kingdom Key.

Tidus drew Brotherhood"So, where to?"

Sora glanced ahead"Let's just keep going. We run into any hostile programs, don't hesitate to take'em out. And Yuna, you might not want to summon Ixion in here, Taios wouldn't appreciate us wrecking his computer."

Yuna nodded"alright. I won't. I'll have to be careful."

Tidus glanced at their surroundings again"um... Sora? Do walls like that dissolve with decaying yellow stuff?"

Sora shook his head"no, why?"

"Over there" Tidus pointed out.

The surrounding area around them was decaying, as humanoid creatures in rocky black with stripes of yellow emerged from the decay. similar to heartless, but without yellow eyes

Sora observed the humanoids"These don't look too friendly." He got into a stance.

Tidus nodded"Yeah."

Yuna prepared to summon Shiva as the creatures noticed the heroes before they started to go berserk. Tidus attacked and deleted the creatures"It's official. they're like heartless."

The infected, as Yuna scanned them, were as tough as neoshadows, until a red colored techno-chopper flew in near by above them and hit a searchlight lighting the group as they were finished. A female program wearing red circuitry having short brown hair, dropped down with sentry guards walked onto the scene.

"Hmph. interesting. A few programs fighting the infected when they should return to their stations during curfew. Not a smart move" stated the woman.

Sora glanced at her"Who's there?"

The woman put her disk near Sora's throat"Me. Commander Paige. This is why dumb programs shouldn't be out here- ooofh!" She gasped as Sora kicked her in the gut.

"Sorry, but we're in a bit of a deadline, trying to stop Abraxas" said Sora.

Paige recovered"And I'm on a deadline to make sure Myself and my squad Prevents you from permitting that action."

Sora shrugged"Well, we're not going to stand by and let him wreck Ocean Beach with his rogue programs. I don't really want to fight you, but you're not giving me much of a choice."

"And I don't have a choice either. deal with the other two. This program is mine" Paige stated.

Sora shook his head"News flash, we're Users."

"You got this one, Sora. Yuna and I can take the rest of these bozos" piped Tidus.

Sora readied himself to fight Paige. The female program threw her disk in the opposite direction while pulling out a baton morphed sword and throwing it at a decaying building, which made some of the foundation fall upon the group. Sora and his group did their best to avoid the debris, Yuna healing when she needed to. Tidus attacked Paige's squad with a combination of Slice n' Dice and regular attacks.

Sora darted at Paige with a combo and a Fire spell at first opportunity. The program threw her disk as Sora dodged it"Hmph, you're pretty good. But then again, you ARE thee user that attempted to free Rinzler from CLU's control."

Just then, the floor started to decay as a program with a cloak and yellow jagged circuity approached the group. Paige gasped"It's Abraxas! We need backup, now! retreat!"

But her squad didn't listen as they begun to glitch and yelled in slight pain.

Abraxas snarled"It is YOUR time. Embrace it."

Sora tensed"What's going on?"

Tidus frowned"Yeah, I mean, isn't she Abraxas's lackey?"

Yuna hesitated"Even if she is, She'll be killed. Shouldn't we at least save her?"

Tidus hesitated for a moment, but conceded"You're right, Yuna. Its the right thing to do. This guy's getting a blitzball up his rear end, either way." He attacked Abraxas with Blitz Ace.

"Not a very nice boss are you, Abraxas?" quipped Sora as he rushed to Paige's side.

Abraxas battlestanced"So be it. If this is what you truly want." He spoke in an intimidating tone as he smashed the ground and the decaying infection dissolved the area around them, a few of the corrupted programs started to climb up from the cliff.

Sora looked around"Okay, this is not good. Tidus, Yuna, concentrate on Abtaxas, I'll protect Paige from those hostile programs."

"I can take care of myself, thank you" Paige threw her disk at the corrupted programs, derezzing them in the process.

Abraxas snarled"My disease can spread faster than you can fight it!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see" Tidus attacked Abraxas with Spiral Cut. Yuna stands by in case she needed to heal.

Just as Tidus was firing his blitzball at the virus, it collided with his disk and slightly damaged it. causing it to look broken.

"I think you all would've preferred... death, to this." Abraxes hit his disk on the floor as the corruption spread and Tidus and Yuna got out of the way as the virus escaped.

Yuna looked around"he got away."

Tidus squared his shoulder"At least paige is safe."

"I never asked to be saved" Paige put her disk away while arms crossed"Abraxas is just as much of a threat as you three are to me and General Tessler."

Sora squared his shoulders"Well, it was better than doing nothing. What will you do now, Paige? If you want, you could accompany us, I'll be going back to the User world once I'm done here."

Paige shook her head"I'm reporting what i've seen. You'll most likely be hunted down. But if I were you, I'd derezz Abraxas as quickly as possible."

Sora nodded"That's what Tidus, Yuna and I came to do. We'll do our best."

"See you" The blond blitzer waved at Paige and followed Tidus, Sora and Yuna to keep looking for Abraxas.

Yuna pondered as they walked"I wonder where Tron is. Unless he's still in radiant garden's computer."

"Didn't Tron stopped getting into contact recently?" Tidus asked.

Sora thought for a second"Tron's probably okay in Radiant Garden's computer, hard to say if he's here or not. My first experience in this Grid was when I was in the Realm of Sleep. I know CLU repurposed him in the Grid, but he's still the same guy. Even if he doesn't recognize me, I know that in my heart, he'd know."

"Which is why I could use a bit of help right about now" came a familiar voice. Up ahead was Tron himself, albeit in the Rinzler getup.

Sora stopped for a second as he recognized the security program's voice"Tron!" He smiled"Sure wasn't completely expecting to run into you here. Is everything okay?"

Tron shook his head"I wish it was, Sora. My data is damaged thanks to Abraxas. I was hoping to go back to Space Paranoids using the solar sailor train so I could recover. But Unfortunately, Tessler and his armies shut it down."

Sora frowned"Huh, well, we'll just have to reactivate it, right? I'd be happy to help."

Tron nodded"Thank you... My functions are limited, so I won't be able to help as much as I could."

Tidus grinned"Well, we'll do whatever we can."

As they arrived at the station, the group noticed it looked worse for wear. It was decayed and ruined, while Tessler's guards quarantined the solar sailor Sora tensed"Just our luck, its worse than we thought. Still, can't let it get us down."

Tidus nodded"Right, let's deck those guards and get the solar sailor back online."

Just then, Lumaria appeared and was passing by, not wearing techno clothing like the others on the grid, humming"Wonderful isn't it? How Abraxas can instantly corrupt the landscape of the grid? My you all are jam packed with a lot on your plate."

Sora cast a confused look at her"Huh? Serah? Wait, I must be seeing things. Who the heck are you?"

Lumina shrugged"Particles of dust, brushed by a palm of a god. That's all I ever am. And if you're looking for a name, it's Lumina. Course,with all these saboteurs and betrayals, its no wonder there's a hidden agenda that the virus is seeking."

"What is he after?" Yuna asked.

"How should I know? Maybe you ask him. But from what's been happening is that the delicious chaos he's been making is starting to gather the buildings and incomplete corrupted programs for something big. You might want to set your sights to a place that's hidden and rocky. Though, with the whole grid going to be chaos city, who knows what problems the user world will face? Data of past monsters you fought, lives that were taken multiplied by the billions, all digitally created clones of monsters from every videogame. Just imagine the termoil Taios would face if all those monsters suddenly entered the real world" Lumaria let out a flamboyant cry as she left.

Sora frowned"Then we've got to hurry and stop it, first I need to help Tron get back to the Space Paranoids." Tidus and Sora proceeded to knock out the guards while Tron went to the controls of the solar surfer.

The security program frowned as he hit a block while typing"... damn. The link is closed. I can't access the wifi transfer code."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Yuna asked.

Tron shook his head"Unless Sora can use his keyblade to open a link between here and Space Paranoids, We aren't going anywhere."

"Its possible, I'll try it" said Sora, using his keyblade on the console.

Tron looked at the terminal again"It looks like we're in. Yes. I just need a little more- ugh." He collapsed and his scars were beginning to show.

"Tron! hey, you alright?" Tidus asked.

Tron got back up"I'll be fine... I just need to sit down a moment."

"Don't worry. You'll be healed in no time" said Yuna, reassuringly.

Tron nodded"Thank you... But I have an inqury. I've read all the archives of the grid for the past centuries. Is it truly possible Bhunivelze will return to the user world as the final fantasy game predicted?"

Sora shrugged"Yes, its more than likely. No one in the User World has aged a bit since that day, five-hundred years ago."

"I see" said Tron, though he was still a bit confused on the concept.

The sailor train began to move outside the grid before multiple Recognizers intercepted them and shut it down as a gruff voice spoke from the intercom as multiple light surrounded them"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. I don't like the effect you users are having in the grid. Especially you, keyblade wielder."

"Abraxas? You sure don't know when to quit. Might as well give up, I'm sure that Taios, Trent, Arianna and Serenia are sending your rogue program goons to the junkyard" said Sora.

Abraxas climbed up, laughing"It doesn't matter. Those primitive functions are nothing more than a diversion. And you three easily took the bait. Huhuhahahahahaha!"

The Virus ISO threw a ball of corruption on the sailor as it manifested into a glitched silhouette of what appeared to be a keyblade wielder, but was too hard to make out as it digitally began to create a corroded keyblade made from the corruption

Tidus glanced at it"What is that?"

Sora frowned"I don't know, but its not good. What is Abraxas trying to do, then?"

The mysterious wielder spoke in a glitched, British male voice"XZXZXZXZXZXZZX. My resurrection XZXZX incomplete. XZXZX need more!" It then started to absorb parts of the solar sailor.

"Stop him! he'll delete our way back to space paranoids!" cried Tron.

"Right" Sora started casting Blizzard and charged with a combo at the strange keyblade wielder. The wielder begun to use Dark Thundara, while instinctively slashing and stabbing at sora as if he enjoyed every second of fighting him. And he wasn't playing around. Yuna healed Sora and cast Protect. Tidus attempted to divert the wielder's attention with Slice 'n Dice and Spiral Cut.

The Wielder scoffed"XZXZXZXZ The Grid is nothing but a disposable means of copying Information and code. XZXZXZ " It then clashed with Tidus"ah... a being manifested from the Dream of the Fayth. Too bad the farplane is going to be dead." It then brutally slashed at Tidus.

Tidus jumped back while Sora struck the Wielder with Strike Raid. The strike raid went right through him as it made a hole as he stayed in place

"This... isn't over! argh!" The Wielder was derezzed.

Abraxas chuckled with amusement and sarcastically clapped"Well done. Unfortunately for you, that was but a taste of what is to come, keyblade wielder. And when I reach my full strength, both the User world and the digital will fall beneath my master! Destroy the solar sailor. They will eventually go to the grand finale very soon." His Recognizer then turned yellow and flew away.

Sora was stunned for a moment"Who is Abraxas' master? Isn't it CLU?"

"Things aren't always as they seem... Let's just keep going for now" suggested Yuna.

"After we beat all these ships trying to fire at us" said Tidus, pointing to some leftover monsters.

"Huh? No problem" Sora attacked an enemy ship with Fira., Tidus pitching in with his blitzball. They eventually derezzed the ships as they finally reached space paranoids. And a certain Nobody was sneaking around.

"Where is it? I know that damned archive is around in this system somewhere..." The Nobody turned and saw the group standing nearby"Oh... Hello Sora, Tron... And lastly, my favorite idiots: Tibone and Yumat."

Sora recognized him almost immediately"Saxito..."

"Can't say we're surprised to see you again, you genocidal maniac. You time jumped or something?" Tidus quipped.

Saxito smirked"Oh, so you guys know about that too. Huh. Well, anyways. I've been busy trying to find out all I can about this future. But it seems that you got yourselves a nasty Abraxas virus... Unlike you guys, that fail to actually find out what's really going on, I actually am one step ahead of the curb. I don't know all the details, but I don't wanna tell you."

Yuna was puzzled"And you don't want to tell us, because..."

Saxito chortled"Oh, I have every intention. But then I asked myself: Gee, what has Tibone, Yumat and co have done for me lately? They work late, don't call me, never brings me to that nice restaurant anymore."

Sora tensed"So basically to see us upset."

"Oh good, I thought I was being subtle. But anywho. You'd best to bring tron back to recovery. If not, You'd might find yourself with a surprise... That you'd might enjoy to the letter." Saxito gave an unsettling smile as he left.

Tidus shook his head"What the heck did he mean?"

"Who knows, let's just keep going and help Tron recover" said Sora.

Tron nodded"We just need to reach the IO tower. It's only a little further."

They reached the tower and ran into a much buffer, yet old looking program with semi grey hair a bunch of red circuitry with bits of blue and green, having a short red techno cape, as he spoke in a gruff yet smooth tone"I believe this is the part where you ask my designation... Course, Tron already knows me."

Tron readied his disc"And what do you want Tesler? The grid and space paranoids have enough problems as it is."

"It doesn't matter. With taios occupied, and Abraxas's return, I'm finally going to do what needs to done." Tessler slowly walked closer"You honestly think you're saving the user world. But trust me. you morons are only making things more painful."

Sora was puzzled by the program's remark"What are you on about? I'm not here to play mind games with you."

Tesler smiled"Bhunivelze isn't the only major threat to the users. A being of power is going to reveal himself very soon to round up and derezz more programs and users. YA CAN'T SAVE EM' ALL!" His arms literally begun to click and expand punch attack Sora and Yuna. Tidus retaliated with Spiral Cut.

Sora staggered slightly and attacked Tesler with a combo.

In retaliation, Tessler knocked Tidus' brotherhood sword off his hand, before punching his face and approached Sora, grabbing his neck"Who do you think you are? a keyblade master? Flynn? You're nothing. Now, I'm going to end this. once and for all."

Before Tesler could finish Sora off, a disk injured him. Tron stood ready"let him go, Tesler. it's me you want."

Tesler dropped Sora"still got fight left in you, program?"

Tron got into a battle stance as he pulls a second disk"I fight for the users, Tesler. And you will not harm my friends!"

Yuna summoned Shiva"You're going down."

Tidus got back up and reclaimed his sword while Yuna has Shiva unleash Diamond Dust on Tesler. The battle so intense, Tesler was quick in his moves. In fact, his speed was almost like Tifa's if his arms were like grappling hooks from one side of the room to the other. Sora was healed thanks to Yuna, and Tron was about to finish Tesler before the program brutally punched tron in the arm, injuring him greatly to the point to where part of his arm was derezzed

"Argh!" Tron groaned.

Tesler slowly approached"Original or copy, I'll finally have the satisfaction of derezzing the one program that is entirely meaningless. We are programs. That is who we are. And that is what we'll ever be. Beings who have no heart or soul."

"Just because he doesn't have a heart or soul doesn't mean he's not capable of doing the right thing" Sora attacked with Arc Arcanum.

Tesler groaned as both his fists were derezzed as more of his goons entered the room"Argh! ... this isn't over."

Paige appeared and walked towards the program"Told you, they weren't easy to deal with."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, and deal with them when Tron recovers. I want Abraxas dealt with, and I want it now" Tesler said before leaving the scene.

Tidus raised a neyebrow"Huh? Is he seriously asking to have his own master dealt with?"

Sora shrugged"Not a very organized virus. Makes it all the easier to stop Abraxas, I guess. Tron, you okay?"

Tron grimaced"No... I'm not. I feel like the MCP is derezzing my code."

Paige pushed the group aside, took Tron's disk and examined his code"This will take awhile to fix. And just so you know, Tesler doesn't work for Abraxas."

Yuna was confused by the female program's statement"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's just as much of a threat as the ISO's were. The threat to perfection." Paige rearranged a few code while copying and pasting the arm to Tron"There. I was able to restore his arm, but not completely. There's some damages that I can't fix due to the virus."

Sora shrugged"Huh. Well, while we're at it, guess we're gonna have to go after Abraxas now while we're at it. Tron, think you will be okay until then?"

Tron inserted his disk back as his arm was slowly being reconstructed"If I stay here in the I/O tower I might. I'll catch up after I quarantine my viral infection. And Sora... It's good to see you again."

"You too, Tron. Hang in there" said Sora, heading a little further out with Yuna and Tidus.

Above them, a shaded figure observed Sora, Tidus and Yuna and kept hidden until they reached the solar sailor. It was then it began to stay hidden and spy on them before Tidus noticed her as they were on their way back to the grid"Hey!"

"Crap" the figure started to run. The figure was a woman with keyblade armor almost similiar to Aqua on top, but the bottom was similar to Taios, and instead of the feathers being white, it was jet black like Sephiroth's. And despite the helmet covering her head, she looked rather intimidating. They chased her till she reached the edge.

"Stay back! I'm warning you" The woman hissed, summoning a duel disk keyblade.

"We don't want to hurt you, but who are you and why were you spying on us?" Sora asked.

The woman didn't lower her blade"I can't tell you that... How do I know you three aren't with the enemy faction of Draelia?"

"Draelia?" Tidus asked, mildly curious.

The woman slowly lowered her keyblade"I see. So they no longer exist in this future."

Something clicked in Yuna's head"Future... Are you a time traveler?"

The woman nodded"Well, You could say that. My machine was destroyed when I landed here in this digital world."

"Well, if you want, we can help you. Right now, we're going after a virus called Abraxas, he's been causing trouble in the Grid" Sora offered.

The woman blinked and slowly nodded"I see. I'm only helping you because there's an enemy we need to defeat. But I'll play along. My name is Cordelia."

The summoner smiled"Pleased to meet you, Cordelia. My name is Yuna."

"I'm Sora" grinned the younger brunette.

"I'm Tidus, a Blitzball Player" smiled the blond blitzer.

"Well, let's return to the grid" said Sora, leading the way.

They returned to the grid, only to find that even more corrupted programs as well as heartless were derezzing the scenery. Cordelia looked around"Heartless and Corrupted Programs... Abraxas is close. I can sense him."

"All right, let's do it" said Sora, preparing for combat.

Tidus nodded"Right."

The solar sailor being decayed as the virus himself approached them"Greetings. Very soon the chaos will infect the user world that it will decay and destroy innocent lives. And I am nearly at my fullest power."

"Not if we can help it" declared Sora.

"And besides. You aren't any threat once we get rid of you" said Cordelia.

Abraxas smiled"Oh Cordelia... To think that you've finally arrived to this present. My master is eager to see you."

Cordelia removed her helmet, she looked almost like a slightly older version of Mirath, minus the eyes which were silver like Saxito"How does your master know me?"

Abraxas chuckled"hmhmhmhmhm. He knows the darkness better than you d-"

Cordelia emitted a dark aura of hatred and started to attack the virus

Sora gasped"That darkness, will she be okay?"

Tidus frowned"But Riku has the power to control the darkness without being corrupted by It, right?"

"Riku's a special case. In any rate, we'd better back her up" said Sora, moving to attack Abraxes Abraxas was playing no games. And neither was Cordelia. But with Sora and co. helping her, she wasn't going berserk. The virus then charged up its power.

"What does glitches of users like you have against me? I am beyond what you can comprehend!" Abraxas snarled as he blasted on the ground and corruption sprung up near them. Sora healed the group and counters with Arc Arcanum. Tidus moved in with Blitz Ace, knocking him back. Cordelia begun using dark firaga then fired a dark splicer.

"Its over!" Cordelia threw her keyblade to Sora. Sora caught the keyblade and dove at Abraxas with a crippling cross slash.

"ARGHH! ... heheheheheheheh! ... This... This isn't over. The shadows of the ancient past of pain will surface to this future... ugh" Abraxes collapsed as his yellow circuitry faded.

Tidus slightly kicked him"You. Talk. Now."

Cordelia frowned"What?"

"What was he on about?" Sora wondered.

Yuna shook her head"I wonder..." She then glanced at Cordelia.

The older woman stared back"Why are you looking at me?"

"You seem to know much about Abraxas' master. Do you mind telling us, Cordelia?" Yuna asked.

Cordelia shook her head"I'm not sure I should. I do not entirely trust that the three of you are on the side of justice."

"Come on, We're the good guys. we've saved more lives than we can count. Well... Sora has, but we've been there to help him out" grinned Tidus.

Cordelia sighed"I understand. As a keyblade master, I have to be more cautious due to the actions of the keyblade war. But this is the distant future."

"You can trust us, Taios asked us to help purge Abraxas from the grid. Abraxas was sending rogue programs into the User World" supplied Sora.

Cordelia's eyes widened, but then relaxed into a relieved look"He's-...He's alive? My baby boy is ... alive?"

Sora blinked"You're his mother? Yes, he's alive."

Tidus smiled"Of course, Taios did say say that his mom's name was Cordelia."

"Well, I'm a little surprised that he has grown... How old is he?" Cordelia asked.

Yuna wasn't sure how to explain this so it makes sense, but said"Technically speaking... 518."

Cordelia was shocked and a bit skeptic"What? How is this-"

"Its a long story, but we helped him deal with a nobody called Saxito years ago, Saxito's still around in this era though since he can time travel" Sora explained.

"After Caius killed the Goddess Etro, a force called the Chaos was released from Valhalla, and time seemed to stop for all of us. In this era, the chaos has swallowed select places. Worlds have merged, and the aging process in all the people have been stopped. New kingdoms and organizations have risen during the destruction" supplied Yuna.

Sora shrugged"From what I heard, the world in this era only has up to thirteen days until the apocalypse, that's supposedly when the God of Light, Bhunivelze will guide all souls saved by the Savior to the new Universe. I dunno how much of that is true though, I'm just going around, doing what I can to help people. Everyone's lives are more... fragile, now."

"I see" said Cordelia with a distant look"I might be new to this era of time, but some things have remained the same. Sora... Abraxas' leader has brought ruination in my era. I know not what his current machinations are, But if he was being recreated through the means of this digital world... I can only assume that he is going to rewaken and attempt to cause untold war and strife. We need to reach the real world and prepare for Master Exoduxia."

Sora nodded"All right, we'll head for the nearest terminal and get back to Ocean Beach."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a hidden military base, Saxito stumbled upon a familiar, but weakened witch"Well, well. How the mighty have fallen. This is a strange turn of events, seeing as this is the first time we've met in person... Maleficent."

Maleficent scoffed"Indeed. Not that I care to know just who you are, thanks to you my goal of ruling all worlds is all but in shambles... But do not expect me to just give up."

"Well, with Exoduxia and Xehanort attempting to gain control of the heart of all worlds, I have no other options but to destroy it. However, I can't time jump into the past without damaging my existence" said Saxito in a matter-of-fact tone.

Maleficent frowned"Those fools can't possibly expect to succeed, either. There's only room for one true ruler of the worlds."

"And how do you expect to do what they can't? If you want to have a chance... We're going to have to summon a powerful witch that can to some extent, control the fabric of space-time" said Saxito.

Maleficent wasn't entirely convinced"And how would you expect to summon Ultimecia? I highly doubt she can be summoned from the future in this era, as only days remain before the God of Light himself awakens..."

Saxito snorted with amusement"Your lack of faith is pedantic at best. Ultimecia is created from the darkness of a lovers heart. See where I'm going with this? We wake her up, she helps us time travel to the past. The future of the present is just too boring and dull. Why stay here when everything is up for grabs?"

Maleficent smiled slightly"Perhaps you are not as dim-witted as you look, that idea has merit, I grant you that much."

"I'm not stupid like all those other morons. Besides, you're my ticket out of this timeline. You help me, and I'll help you reach a time where Sora was weaker than he was now, the warriors of chaos would be much larger, and the world that never was would be yours" said Saxito, calmly.

Maleficent nodded"Very well, then."

Saxito turned around and began to leave"Everything will be worth it in the end. Trust me. Now, If you'll excuse me Maleficent... I have some ... hearts to flesh out."

Maleficent sighed"Well, I hope for your sake that you're right."

* * *

Back with Sora's group, they were heading to the nearest terminal before a keyhole started to digitally appear above them. And Sora and Cordelia unlocked it, resulting them being back at the real world.

Taios was waiting"You guys did it. The programs have stopped appearing. Aside from the few chaos monsters-... who-..." He paused at seeing the former queen of the Sacred Key Kingdom.

Cordelia started to tear up"My-... My baby boy is all grown up."

Taios' eyes widened in recognition"M-...mom? How is this-...?"

Cordelia hugged him for a moment"I'm not dead if that's what you're asking. I'm so... so sorry! I should've never been so careless. I shouldn't have allowed Exoduxia to sabatoge our way to the future."

"We met up with Lady Cordelia in the Grid, she came here from another era, Taios" supplied Yuna.

Taios blinked".. I see."

Cordelia bowed her head"Son... I'm... so sorry. If you're mad at me-"

Taio"Mom, shut up... How can I get mad at you? You had no way of knowing all this time. I'm... I'm just so happy to find out that you're alive" Taios smiled.

Cordelia pulled him into another hug"The same with me." She then let go and looked around"This is the land of departure..."

Tidus nodded"Yeah, Taios owns the place along with Cosmos."

Cordelia was surprised"The fabled Goddess of Harmony? I see now. Is it alright if I go to speak with her?"

Taios shrugged"Well, she's usually busy with her usual duties, But what the hell?"

"Well, I don't have anything else to do at the moment, I gotta find out more about this Exoduxia guy so I can help stop him. But I'll have to juggle that with helping out Lightning with her missions" said Sora.

"Sora" Taios piped up"Don't think for a second that me and Serenia are gonna set this out. You guys helped us, and now we're gonna help you."

Sora squared his shoilders"Heh, guess I can't really say no. Thanks, Taios."

Tidus beamed"Looks like we're getting together for one last quest. Exoduxia doesn't have a chance."

"And we can't forget about Lightning and Bhunivelze. I would like to see this new universe myself, but it almost sounds too good to be true" said Yuna.

Taios shook his head"I wouldn't trust Bhunivelze with an empty sock drawer. True, he will make a new universe... But his eventual methods are... Horrendous."

Tidus frowned"what do you mean?"

He'll eventually make us into empty-shelled puppets. No emotions or anything. Lightning doesn't trust Bhunivelze... But she's unaware that everything she reports to Hope goes straight on to the god" said Taios.

Sora frowned"Then that means... Lightning and Hope might be headed for trouble. We'll deal with Bhunivelze when the time comes."

"We may want to keep this to ourselves for now. Don't want Bhunivelze finding out that we're on to him" said Tidus,

Sora smiled"All right. Right now, we'll check on Serenia and see If she's up for another quest."

Yuna nodded"And what about Trent, Arianna and Lady Cordelia?"

"Trent and Arria are good to go if you guys want them" Taios offered.

Cordelia shrugger"Well, If you would have me assist you in your endeavors, I wouldn't stop you. If you don't, I understand. But since I am fairly new to this era, I would like to explore as well as assist this Lightning you speak of."

Sora nodded"You're welcome to come, Cordelia."

Tidus thought for a moment"I think I'd like Trent and Arianna to come."

Taios nodded"I'll make the arrangements with the Admiral. Being President does have its perks. Yes, I chose to be a President instead of Prince. Kinda goes with the laws of the former US."

"Thanks, Taios" grinned Sora.

Taios smirked"Sora, shut up. You don't need to thank me. Just a friend helping out another friend."

The group headed off to gather their allies and embark on a quest to stop Exoduxia, Bhunivelze and Xehanort and save humanity. This was sure to be their most trying journey yet.

* * *

Finally got this chapter set up, and I again owe Infinitestories for the ideas. There's going to be quite a bit of time traveling at some point in this fic. Huh, right now I got five big bads for the story: Xehanort, Exoduxia, Bhunivelze, Saxito and Maleficent. I'm going to have to think carefully about how they'll all fit in, though Bhunivelze will definitely be one of the last enemies the heroes will face.

Feel free to review if you'd like.


	6. Weyard and the Eclipse of Winds-Part 1

Well, here's another chapter ready. I hope this one's enjoyable.

Disclaimer-Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts were created by Square. Golden Sun was developed by Camelot and Zelda was developed by Nintendo, just saying, as these next three chapters are guest starring Link and the playable cast of Dark Dawn.

* * *

Weyard and the Eclipse of Winds-Part 1

After the day had passed, Kain and Lightning had begun to warp back to the ark, only to seemingly land in a twisted version of it, as the throne of Etro was present, Neither the super computer nor Yggdrasil were to be seen.

Kain glanced around, confused"Where are we?"

Lightning shrugged"I have no idea. Let's look around."

"Hey saviors" A certain pink-haired girl appeared, sitting on the throne"what's going on? hmhmhmhmhmhm." She giggled.

Kain glanced at her"Who are you?"

"Light! Kain! can you hear me? Are you alright? where are you both?" Hope was trying to contact the two, but they were hearing mainly static.

Lightning answered her intercom"Yes, in fact, we're in a seemingly twisted version of the ark."

Hope, on his end, frowned"well, if that's the case, I'm getting crazy readings- the coordinates make no sense. I can't pinpoint your position."

Kain panicked at bit as nothing but static followed"Hope? Hope, are you there?"

Lumina shook her head, smirking in amusement"No, no, no. Hope can't hear or see you. you're both invisible. You know why? Cause we're inside both of you. Spooky huh?"

Lightning was stunned"you mean, inside our minds?"

Lumina nodded"Yup. We're in a safe place where your god can't see. You can almost say that it's an... Unseen realm. Like the void. only less empty."

Lighting took a moment to process this"I see. And what do you want with us, now?"

Lumina smiled as she vanished in light"I have a name. And it's Lumina. And I know a lot about you two." Bits of chaotic darkness was coming out of her"You need my advice. Not so much as Kain though, considering his track record. But guidance nonetheless. And in here, we can talk about anything we want safe from prying eyes."

"Prying eyes?" Lightning asked.

Kain didn't need too long to realize what Lumina was saying"I assume you are referring to Hope."

Lumina nodded"Yup. He may not know it, but everything he learns gets passed straight on to your god. And Taios already knew from the start." She paced around the duo.

Kain was confused"I don't understand, how would information go straight to Bhunivelze through Hope?"

Lightning shook her head"I have no idea. And besides, it's not like we have anything to hide."

Lumina whispered slightly with an amused chuckle"Oh, that's right, You both are the loyal servants, aren't you? You wouldn't dream of betraying don't worry, ok? Even if I know otherwise, well, my lips are sealed!"

Kain glanced at Lumina in confusion"We have no reason to betray him."

"Right, is so VERY convincing coming from the past traitor. Keep those feelings hidden and play the part of loyal servants. You want to be as cold as the steel in your blades and spears. Do that, and no one will suspect a thing. It's true that your god can't see into hearts. But he can read your face and tone, just like everyone else, and make his own assumptions" said Lumina.

"I see" Kain conceded"But why should we trust what you have to say? I don't know enough about you to know if you are truly friend or foe."

Lumina shrugged"That part you're going to have to figure out on your own... Are you still in there, Lightning? why are you afraid?"

"Huh?" Lightning was perplexed by that statement.

Lumina vanished before reappearing on the throne"Come on, think about it. We're inside your heads. Don't you get it? If you can't be true to yourself here, where can you? I know you haven't changed- 'Cause you can't. I mean, just look at Kain. He still is true to himself."

Lightning was starting to get annoyed"Tch... what the hell are you?"

Lumina and Serah appeared looking slightly split"We're just particles of dust, brushed from a palm of a god. That's all we ever were. Right, sis?" Lumina then vanished and the surrounding area around them started to fade in darkness.

Lightning raised her hands in attempt to get their attention"No, wait!" But it was to no avail.

Kain crossed his arms"Humph. I cannot trust her lightly, nor can I fathom what she meant by that, let's just move on."

Lightning nodded"I know... But I honestly thought that was Serah... let's not mention this to Hope. It's not really important information."

Kain agreed as they arrived back at the ark, Hope was relieved to see them.

"It's about time you got back. what happened to you both? there was too much interference?" Hope asked, seeming concerned.

Kain shrugged"We've been a bit of strange unknown place. we aren't entirely sure what it was."

Hope nodded"I see. In any rate. the both of you have a lot of eradia. Now is the time to release it to the tree of life. Once you are finished, come to me and select the places you both wish to go." He smiled.

Lightning and Kain nodded and went to release the eradia into the tree of life. Once that was done, they went back to talk to Hope. Lightning spoke first"We're ready. I'd like to check on Weyard."

"I shall see if there are any tasks that may need to be done at Ocean Beach" Kain stated.

Hope nodded"There's some strange digital incursions going on in ocean beach. I'm going to place you near the restoration committee to see if they need your assistance. As for you, Light, most of wayard is currently starting to be covered with darkness. Almost similar to the twilight eclipse."

"I see. Still, I may as well see what I can do, there" said Lightning.

Kain nodded"Understood."

"Ssee that you do. I'm going to place you near the City of Tonfon. It's the only marker I'm able to place you in" Hope explained.

The duo nodded in agreement. Kain had begun to return to Ocean Beach, while Lighting was teleported to Tonfon's oceanic docks. The city was massive, as it had abstract architecture, similiar to a japanese style feudal era. And in the distance, laid what seemed to be Hyrule Castle. Tthere were many Hylian's dressed in kimono's, but there were also Tonfon citizens roaming about, buying and selling modern goods and many other amenities.

Hope addressed Lightning through his intercom"Tonfon. the city that merged with Hyrule during the chaos back then."

A nearby Dock worker was nearby, speaking to a group of people, one of them a familiar old man in blue"And I'm tellin' ya. No one see's the Emperor or the royal family. They are currently distraught right now."

Kraden: it is rather urgent that we speak to the emperor, good sir.

"Hm?" Lightning walked over to Kraden, stopping just in front of him so as not to interrupt.

The Dock worker insisted"And I'm saying that the royal family and the emperor doesn't want anyone to visit. Not since Princess Zelda, Prince Ryu and Master Zan have gone missing."

The old Scholar, Kraden nodded understandingly"Which is precisely why my colleagues and I have come. To offer aid."

Dock worker threw his hands up"Fine. The Emperor is in Hyrule Castle. Go meet em' there if you wish. But it's your funeral." He left at that.

Kraden addressed one of his companions, a blond kid who almost looked like Isaac, but with modern travelers clothes"Are you ready to go Matthew?"

Matthew nodded"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He glanced at his other companions.

Tyrell, a red-headed young man, noticed the pink-haired woman"hm? Hey. There's another person looking at us, Karis."

Karis, a young woman with light green hair, admonished him"Tyrell, don't be rude!"

Lightning approached Kraden's group"Hi, I could not help but overhear just now. Is there a problem?"

Amiti, a young man with blue hair, nodded"There is, and who are you?"

"Call me Claire. I have my reasons, but I'd like to help your group" said Lightning.

Kraden was grateful"That is most generous of you to ask, if Matthew and the rest of our group do not mind, I see no problem. I take it that you are a friend of Sora and Taios?"

Lightning nodded"Yes."

"Then you maybe you can help us with more numbers against the eclipse... We... Were manipulated into activating the luna tower in the town of Belinsk" said Matthew, feeling embarrassed about it.

"My brother had teamed up with the military nation of the Tuaparang" Sveta, a Beastman Princess said.

"Turns out two of their representatives Blados and Chalis were manipulating things behind the scenes, until we ran into them on multiple occasions" explained Amiti.

Lightning took this information in stride, though she was surprised"I see. And we need to do something about the eclipse, correct?"

Eoleo, a red-haired pirate, nodded"Aye. Nut we don't know what that is, yet. And that's why we're going to see the Emperor and the royal family."

"Let's get going, then" said Lightning.

the group agreed and started to head into the castle itself, heading in the direction of the throne room which was surprisingly empty save for a familiar genome, writing on a desk.

"The things I do for Royalty" Kuja sighed, then noticed Lightning in the group"Well, You look like you've taken your time out of stasis."

"Kuja? Its been a long time. So, you're working for the Emperor? We came to speak with him" Lightning explained.

Kuja blinked"He's currently in his office talking to few children all wielding the four sword. If I were you, I'd hurry as fast as possible."

"And why's that?" Tyrell asked.

The Genome replied"I heard rumors that a powerful mage of winds escaped from said blade."

Lighting was puzzled"A Wind Mage... Hm. Any idea how he was sealed?"

Kuja grimaced"That sword has ancient magic that not even I know of it's origins. and-"

"It was made by a dead race of the Picori" a voice interrupted as a young boy in green, accompanied by three other boys wearing similar outfits but different colors approached them.

"Come on, man. Get with the times of history, already!" Blue chimed.

Vio nodded"The king and Emperor wants all of you to see em', now."

Lighting nodded"Okay" and headed for the Emperor's office. Matthew's group followed lightning inside the office room, where the King of Hyrule Castle and the Emperor of Tonfon were currently writing down papers.

The Tonfon Emperor looked at the group"Kraden. It's been a while."

Kraden nodded"indeed it has, old friend. I understand that you have a means of ending this eclipse."

King Daphnes Nohansen, the King of Hyrule, nodded back"Yes we have. However, Only your Beastman companion can wear the umbrella gear needed to shield against the power of light that the Apollo Lens machine is dishing out."

"The ancient dark armor my people used to wear" Sveta mussed.

Amiti addressed the Emperor"I have a question for you, your eminence... Arcanus... He told us to come here, did he speak to you both?"

"He did. Strangely enough, he wants to have this eclipse brought to an end" replied the Emperor.

Lightning was surprised"You say that as if I should know this person."

"Arcanus is rather elusive. And he is no doubt the father of Amiti" The King of Hyrule explained.

Amiti said nothing, having a slight down in the dumps look.

Lightning was more than confused at this, crossing her arms"Hm. First he manipulates Matthew's group and now he wants to shut down the eclipse? What could he possibly gain?"

Rief shrugged"Who knows?"

"Are you okay, Amiti?" Karis asked the Ayuthayian Prince.

Amiti: sighed"I'm not entirely sure... If he is my father... Then he has to have some explanation."

"And on a seperate note... I would like all of you to team up with the four Links. Ever since the ancient demon Vaati escaped, monsters have started to increase in population thanks to the chaos, as well as increasing their power thanks to the darkness of the eclipse. Can you seek the four elemental gems that could charge the four sword to its full power?" King Dalphness requested.

Lightning nodded"I will do what I can."

"We'll do our best" chimed Matthew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kain landed just outside of Ocean Beach as the security force of the restoration committee was fighting the Manikins.

Firion, one of the men fighting, called out"Kain behind you!"

Kain barely turned and dodged a manikin of himself, and started to use his attacks against the group that surrounded him. After the manikins was defeated, Firion had a sigh of relief"Glad that's over. Taios and Sora had informed the me and the others that you were awake from stasis. it's good that you're here. We're still on clean up from the Abraxis incident."

"I see. Is there any way I can be of assistance?" Kain asked.

Firion nodded gratefully"We're having a bit of a hard time dealing with the manikins and monsters trying to reach the castle. Your savior powers might help give us an edge to defeat them. Also, you might want to help us safeguard Rinoa again."

Kain was surprised, but nodded"Very well, where is she right now?"

"We're trying to keep her safe in the restoration commitee building in Merlin's house, but considering that the nobodies are searching for her location, it's getting harder to hide her" Firion replied.

"I see. I will protect her as best I can, but why are Nobodies looking for her?" Kain was puzzled.

Firion nodded"Most likely for the same reason as before when she was captured last time, remember? we're not stupid. And Saxito is most likely gonna use Ultimecia to trigger Time Compression again."

"Then I shall go to her side at once, and what of Squall, Cloud, and Aerith?" The Dragoon inquired.

Firion frowned"Squall is doing what he can to help protect Rinoa by himself. Aerith is tending to the wounds of our injured security members right now. And as for Cloud... No one knows where he is. Not even Taios or Sora. Tifa has been worried sick about him."

Kain shook his head"For Tifa's sake, I hope Cloud doesn't get killed or worse."

Kain and Firion hurried onward to head to Merlin's house, but considering that Ocean Beach was huge, it took a few minutes to find the building, which ironically was the same building where the group first fought against Saxito the first time.

"Kain, you look rather pale. are you alright?" Firion asked, concerned.

Kain went on ahead, saying"Its nothing, my thoughts were elsewhere."

Squall stood by the entranced and noticed Kain"Finally. I don't know how long I can keep this up against the Nobodies."

Kain was apologetic"I apologize for being scare lately, but right now, I understand we have important matters. How is Rinoa faring?"

"She's holding up the best she can to not use her time powers. Though it's getting harder to surpress them by the day" Squall replied.

Kain was worried"Could anything be done to help her?"

"In all honesty? I don't know. I've tried everything I could-" Squall then got into a battlestance as Nobodies and Manikins started to manifest, only for them to not move at all"Tch. looks like the villain is gonna show himself..."

Vaati hovered nearby as the manikins and nobodies parted away for his arrival with a serious look"I'm only going to say this once. Where is the sorceress?"

"We will not allow you to lay your hands on her" Kain readied his lance.

Vaati snorted"Now, I'm far too busy for your incompetence, Kain. I've not the time for it..." He glanced atSquall, then the building itself"Oh, now I see... She's in there." He smirked"No wonder this bodyguard would try so desperately to keep her safe." Vaati then looked at the hoards of nobodies and manikins"Defeat them. So that they would know that Vaati the wind mage, destroyed them."

"This will not be easy." Kain prepared to engage the approaching nobodies.

The constant nobodies began to engage the Dragoon, they they were all dragoons and samurai's. Squall took this opportunity to assist the Savior in his fight. And as they destroyed a large portion of them, Squall instructed"Go! I'll hold them off as you go after Vaati. We can't let him reach Rinoa!"

Kain Nodded and went after Vaati. As he entered the inside of the building, he saw the place looked rather ruined, everything that was shiny and new was decimated, all the while Kain trying to search for Vaati.

Hope addressed Kain through his intercom"All this minor destruction and Vaati somehow knows your name."

Kain blinked"I cannot begin to fathom how he knew. All I know is that I must stop him."

Hope proceeded to explain"From what I know from the archives, Vaati was part of a race that couldn't be seen by the naked eye that helped Hylians from the sidelines, called: the Minish. And Vaati was interested in the darkness of peoples hearts, and started searching for something called the Lightforce. Nowadays, it's currently what you and Lightning are seeking right now.:

Kain nodded"I see. And if he finds this light force, it would be our doom, correct?" Kain asked.

Hope grimaced"If he does indeed find eradia, instead of using it to protect, he'll use it to fortify his powers, just like what he did in the past before he was sealed away in the magical Picori four sword."

Kain glanced ahead"Humph, I'll just have to stop him before he does, then." He hurried to the training area of the building, the door behind him locked itself shut and in front of him, Vaati himself stood waiting.

"Vaati" Kain readied himself"This ends here."

"Hardly, dragoon. I am merely stalling you for time, as I seek the Sorceress. It is time you should have fun in the dark world of this tower" said Vaati, snapping his fingers. Kain witnessed the chaos starting to appear from the floor he was standing on and begun to consume him, with the Dragoon attempting to escape from it. But his efforts were futile, as he arrived in a twisted chaotic and distorted version of the tower. And in the spot Vaati was earlier stood a large black dark phantom with horns which looked like Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Evil.

Phantom Ganon laughed darkly"Prepare yourself, Kain."

"Do not underestimate me." Kain got into a stance, waiting to see what Phantom Ganon might try before attacking.

The phantom used the chaos of the dark world to craft a rectangular like sword, before in a cartoony like fashion started to home in on Kain and attack with brutal force. Kain quickly guarded and counterattacked with a kick to the gut.

"HAH!" Ganon's phantom roared and started to raise his sword in the air and charge a large dark orb attack before flinging it at the Dragoon. Kain avoided the attack and tried jumping, aiming his lance downward at Phantom Ganon's chest. Once the attack hit, the phantom screamed in pain before piercing the blade in the floor while holding it as the Dragoon landed on the floor.

Phantom Gannon began to chuckle darkly as he faded"You are a fool, Kain. Facing the impossible, soon my master's minion shall steal the Sorceress's power, and the revenge shall be complete."

Kain paused for a moment as Phantom Ganon faded and he returned to reality'So Vaati is just a pawn, regardless, I must hurry.' He rushed to the top of the building to actually see Merlin's house nearby, Rinoa herself was unconscious In front of Vaati, who was extracting some of her Eradia.

The Wind Mage stopped when he saw Kain approach"Huph. Any sooner and I would've extracted all of her lifeforce."

Kain readied himself to fight"I will not allow you to kill her."

Vaati grunted"So you seek to protect the time compression Sorceress. Her, who has done nothing but darkness as Ultimecia. I am doing the entire world a favor by taking all of her light force from her. Who are you to decide the fate of the entire world? It is time to remove the pests of the universe for good." He then used his power to teleport them both to a large glass-like arena in the sky above them. But it was as hard as the floor and ground as the wind mage descended from the heavens via darkness, he looked at Kain in anger

"I will have you no interference with my plans. it is time you learned of TRUE POWER!"

Vaati started to use the eradia he stole plus the chaos from the world to morph his body. His legs were replaced with black and golden smoke, his face started to be slightly older, with what appeared to be blood coming from his red eyes, his outfit changed into a purple and red robe with golden stone headpiece and shoulder pads. He even created four small black eye drones orbiting around him.

Kain frowned as he prepared to face the Wind Mage"I don't believe she'd initiate time compression on her own volition."

Vaati snarled"You know nothing of the world, Dragoon!" His eye drones fired all of their lasers while the mage fured multiple fireballs. Kain avoided the attacks as best he could, retaliating with a slash of his lance whenever there was an opening. Eventually Kain grew annoyed by the eye drones shooting laser beams at him, and destroyed them as a large red eye opened at the seems, giving the opening he needed. Kain took the chance to thrust his opponent in the chest with a jump attack.

Vaati screamed in pain"You- ...You seem to have fight in you... The perks of being the Savior no doubt... No matter. I... won't allow you to save the Sorceress of Time."

Kain frowned in confusion"Pointless, what the devil do you mean? You've lost."

Vaati smirked"True, I may have lost, my body will parish once again to achieve my transformation into that of a god!"

The mage begun to rise off the ground, as he started to gather more chaos.. His body started to disintegrate into nothingness, as he was nothing more than a big black chaos orb with a blood red eye, a much larger golden stone head piece, and a slightly larger black eye drones, but all of which was protecting the sorcerer.

Questa suddenly addressed the Dragoon through an intercom"Kain, pierce 2 drones to get an idea where to strike. Then when four are destroyed, attack him with all you have."

"Right" Kain pierced the two drones and went for the two others. When all four were struck, it revealed that four were red and opened, while the others were blue and remained closed, which the transfigured mage retaliated with firing chunks of solidified sharp spikes of chaos, as well as dark orbs of lightning to attempt to throw off the savior.

Kain avoided each attack as best he could, attacking the orbs that were red and opened whenever he could. Eventually when the mage was defeated, the area returned to normal, and he flew away in fear as the eradia flew straight into Kain, waking up Rinoa

"Kain?" Rinoa groane das she stood.

Kain nodded"Rinoa, are you all right?"

Rinoa grimaced"I feel rather strange... And somehow filled with rage at whoever did this to me."

"Vaati the wind mage attempted to drain your life force. I drove him away. What matters is that you're safe" the Dragoon explained.

Rinoa looked at kain for a little bit with a slight disbelieving stare, as if she didn't believe him before hugging him with appreciation and friendship"I know i normally don't do this in front of everyone... But... You have my thanks, Kain." She let him go"You are a good friend."

Kain nodded as eradia entered his body"You're welcome, right now we should check on Squall, last I checked, he was fighting off manikins and Nobodies to ensure I came to your aid in time."

Rinoa gasped"Oh crap, you're right. He might need some help."

* * *

Back at Weyard, Lightning, the four Links and Matthew's group were searching throughout the New Weyard for the four elemental gems and arrived the village of Yamata via the ship that almost looked like the Lemurian ship from the past. The four Links looked at the group.

"We'll wait here on the ship till we're needed" Vio stated.

Blue chimed in"Yeah, maybe we can touch things here and be bored."

Green scowled as his blue counterpart"No, Blue, we need to be patient."

Matthew smiled"Hey relax, it's fine. We'll manage just fine."

"we'll return to the ship as soon we are able" Sveta stated.

As soon as the group went ahead of Lightning, the pinkette stopped for a moment, thinking that it was rather quiet that barely any monsters were appearing.

Her intercom blinked and Kain's exhausted voice addressed her"Lightning. I have information for you."

"What is it, Kain?" The Female Savior asked.

Kain warned through his intercom"Beware of Vaati attacking you. It seems that the mage is merely a pawn as to whom is behind Weyard's troubles. And he just attempted to steal nearly all the Eradia in Rinoa, which would've killed her had I not intervened."

Lightning nodded"I see. I will bear that in mind. But why, to what end did he try to steal Rinoa's eradia?"

"I don't know, but whoever is behind it seems really interested in Ultimecia. And my guess is either Saxito or Gannondorf" replied Kain.

Lightning thought this through for a second"I don't see why Saxto would want to try again and risk altering history by having us kill him in this era. Ganon sounds more likely, but either way, its a possibility. I'm going with a group of Weyard's Adepts and four Links to find elemental orbs, I'll see if I find anything out while I'm at it."

"Understood. And watch yourself" Kain said.

the transmission was cut as she arrived within the village. it was a simple little Japanese village, with a large sandstone pyramid with an entrance, and on top laid a castle similar to Tonfon and Hyrule Castle, only slightly smaller in stature. and while Lightning was looking at the city with slight awe as she caught up with the group, they went further inside the castle to a Priestess with a red handband with a genji-style armor with a white coat, and red armored leggings.

"My name is Iroha. the head Priestess to Yamata. What purpose do all of you have of arriving here?" The Priestess asked.

"I'm here for information regarding the elemental orbs" Lightning replied.

"Yeah. This evil Vaati guy has escaped from the four sword and is possibly causing havoc" said the younger of the two Fire Adepts.

"Not only that, but we need to find someway to stop the eclipse. But the door is locked, and we're missing 2 more keys" said Lgightning.

Iroha nodded in understanding"If you seek the four elemental orbs to power the four sword, as well as finding the keys to the endless wall... One of the key's and elements are in the deep catacombs underneath this castle. However, the next priestess and princess of our village to be is currently trapped in slumber due to the chaos." She looked at Himi, a dark-haired girl, sleeping in her kimono as bits of chaos surround her body"we've done all we can to awaken her, but to no avail. Hzu is not going to be happy when he returns to Weyard."

Lightning walked forward"Hm. I can't say how, exactly, but I might be able to help her."

Iroha raised an eyebrow"What makes you believe that you can save her?"

"Because she knows Taios and Sora" Matthew stated.

Iroha was stunned at this"really now. And who might you be?"

"My name is Lightning" the pink-haired Savior replied.

Matthew smiled"I'm Matthew, Isaac's son."

Iroha gasped"You both-... I see. If Cosmos trusts you, Lightning, then I do too... And as for you, Matthew... I can see why you are Isaac's son." She stepped aside"if you can help Himi, then by all means."

Lightning nodded and headed into the room with the others. Himi was laying dormant with all the bits of chaos surrounding her body as if she wasn't even alive, but still was, as a maid was cleaning her up despite the chaos. But Lightning got closer to the maiden, bits of light were sparkling from the floor near by.

The Maid glanced at Lightning"The floor's been doing that ever since Princess Himi has been stuck in slumber."

"What?" Matthew was surprised.

"Most likely, its the chaos that is responsible for it. But where could the source be?" Lightning asked, looking around.

Yoran's voice suddenly came through Lightning's intercom"Lightning... The chaos is attracted to darkness. Search for the pearl of the moon near the ruins of the old izumo village, and the portal to the dark world of the palace shall be revealed."

Lightning was confused by this for a minute"Ah, okay then, let's give that a try."

"Hm?" Amiti looked at her.

Lightning elaborated"We need to take a detour to the ruins of the old Izumo village."

Matthew nodded"Let's try that, then."

"What are we looking for there?" Sveta asked.

Lightning replied as she led the way back out"Something called the moon pearl. It's suppose to help us reach the castle's dark world for the source."

Rief nodded"Alright. Let's go see if the moon pearl's there."

They hurried onward to the ruins only to see a familiar Nobody playing with the moon pearl as if it was a ball, flinging it up and down"Heh. about time you idiots show up. heyo kraden. still aging like always?"

Kraden looked indignant"How dare- Wait, Saxito?"

Matthew's eyes widened"That's Saxito? Dad told me about him. I dunno if he's anymore dangerous than Arcanus, but he's definitely bad news."

"But he doesn't look any older than Matthew, Tyrell and me" The green-haired Wind Adept said.

"He time traveled, here" she then looked at the Nobody"What do you want with us, now?"

Saxito smiled"Looking for time portals to the past. Hopefully by this moon pearl, it would help me go through the moon gate to a time portal in the dark world."

"So you were the one behind Weyard's troubles with stealing rinoa's powers through Vaati" Lightning deduced.

Saxito looked shocked:Vaati? Wait, he's back?"

"Don't play dumb! We know you're the guy who tricked Link into freeing him!" Tyrell shouted.

Saxito blinked"So someone stole my plan. Huh."

Sveta: frowned"You truly had nothing to do with it?"

Lightning was puzzled"Hm. Still, that was your plan in the past, correct? I cannot trust you even one bit."

"Says the savior who fails to actually save her sister, attempted to starve an entire population of people had your friend not convinced you otherwise, and last but not least in the icing of the cake in your life, you didn't really care about what happened to your comrades. To you, they were nothing but meat-shields to get to your sister and the big baddie of your home: Dysley" Saxito sneered.

Matthew narrowed his eyes angrily"How dare you!"

Saxito smirked"aw, look. Your friends will defend you after all the crap you pulled. heheheheh. " He snapped his fingers and they were shrunk with a mini spell"You want the moon pearl? Defeat a special heartless in your size. Otherwise you can forget it."

Small Sveta growled"No! we aren't playing your stupid games!"

"Too bad so sad" Saxito smirked as he left.

this Heartless appeared dressed in a traditional brown and blue samurai outfit comprising of a blue inner shirt, a brown breastplate, and a pair of brown trousers. It also wears bluish-grey tabi, which are socks that separate the big toe from the rest of the toes, and brown sandals. On its head is a conical grey kabuto, and the sword it was carrying looked as if it was poisoned.

Small Lightning grimaced"Brilliant, we'll just have to avoid getting squashed and rely mostly on our magic."

"Amiti, Tyrell, Eoleo, Sveta, you take point with me and Lightning. Rief, Karis, try to stand back while you support us" Matthew instructed.

Small Karis nodded"Right."

Lightning cast Fira and Thundara at the Heartless while Tyrell and Sveta attempted to attack it. Matthew attempted to use Quake Psynergy on the Heartless which staggered it. And when Tyrell used fireball, it panicked and started to be scared of it, surprisingly. Karis attacked the monster with a Tornado and Matthew attacked again with Quake.

The heartless was defeated easily, and a crystal heart started to manifest, it fell into Saxito's hands as the group returned to normal size. Saxito clapped sarcastically"Encore! Encore! No mere idiot can defeat such a heartless. You all have earned your ticket to the dark world via moongate."

Matthew grudgingly took the item"Thanks for nothing, but what's with the crystal heart thing?"

"Oh this?" Saxito showed them"It's hilarious to see that you pathetic pieces of worthless trash would even care about what I have planned for everyone. Then again, I am dealing with freak seed's like you whose mothers chose to end up having a scandalous life."

"You dare-" Karis started before Saxito interrupted.

"Or what? That I speak to your parents that way? They had it coming from the get-go. Plus, I don't think it matters anymore thanks to the chaos. But I digress. Oh and before I forget. Major spoilers, Arcanus is an old frienemy to not only Kraden, but to Mia. Just thought I'd let you clueless, moronic idiots know."

Eoleo glared"pi$$ off before we're forced to fight ya!"

Saxito was surprised by that attitude, but left in a dark corridor"Oh my. Such rude behavior. Hahahahahaha!"

Lightning shook her head"He's as obnoxious as ever."

Matthew took a breath"Let's get going."

"Yeah. Himi is one step closer to being back to normal" Matthew nodded.

The group quickly returned to the palace, Iroha looked rather distraught, but glanced to see everyone returning:Please tell me that you have obtained the means to restore Himi."

Matthew nodded"Yes."

"We believe so" Amiti added.

"With this" Lightning revealed the moon pearl"if we use this and enter the dark world, we'll be able to stop whatever is causing Himi to remain comatose."

Iroha's eyes widened with realization"Of course. Chaos is attracted to the darkness. And a with the majority of it in the dark world, it would make sense. Go to Himi's room. The moon gate will most likely appear. But be forewarned. The realm of darkness is a very dangerous and unpredictable place. The moon pearl can only assist in protect you by creating an illusionary mirror world."

Lightning nodded and headed into Himi's room. Matthew's group followed. As soon as they entered, both the moon pearl and the sparkling floor had begun to sparkle even more, resulting the moon pearl itself shattering and starting to create a glowing small psynergetic circle where the sparkled floor used to be.

Lightning glanced at it"So this is..."

"A portal to the dark realm, I assume?" Amiti inquired.

Matthew nodded"Looks like it."

Lightning stepped over to the psynergetic circle and felt reality distort a bit. As she felt this need to raise her weapon, she phased into the circle as it caused ripples between the fabric of the light world to resonate. She went into the dark world.

Matthew walked forward"I guess we better follow." He entered with Karis, Tyrell and Amiti.

Lightning glanceed around as she entered the dark world and everyone else entered with her. They were in Yamata Village... Or it seemed like it was a twisted version of it, as some of the walls of the palace seemed a bit like a 2 dimensional cartoon, while other parts of the palace seemed a bit shaded and bits of grime and dirt. Matthew's group was just as unnerved and confused.

Sveta shivered slightly"The dark world seems rather off".

Lightning agreed and walked towards the palace"It seems like it, let's just stick together."

Karis shrugged"Its about as spooky as the Tangled Woods."

Matthew nodded"But as long as we stick together, we'll be fine."

They approached the palace to witness Himi's body trapped a crystal surrounded by Vaati's drones, guarded by what appeared to be Link, but darker, more shadow like in appearance

Dark Link was surprised"Oh crap. I never suspected that you guys would find your way here to the darkness."

"Link? Wait a minute, this isn't..." Matthew trailed off.

Lightning grimaced"This must be merely his dark side. If he's anything like the real Links, we're in for a tough fight." She faced the shadow"I can't imagine why Vaati put you here to prevent Himi from awakening, but I won't have mercy if you get in our way."

Dark Link gave her a twisted dark smirk, laughing creepily as well as manically he had used the chaos to create an imitation four sword, not only creeping out Sveta, but making Matthew's group a little nervous as he begun to spoke in a much older teenage tone despite the appearance of him being young."Oh, Lightning. How predicable can you be? To have little to no emotions at all and not even caring about your pathetic friendship. YAH!" He began to split into four Shadow Links.

Lighting braced herself, ready to fight"We can't let ourselves be unnerved."

Amiti, Matthew, Tyrell and Sveta readied themselves.

"We'll block the exit in case he attempts to escape!" Rief said, standing near the green-haired Adept and the older Fire Adept.

"Don't take too long" Karis added.

"And beat the livin' snot out of em'!" Eoleo smirked.

The four Shadow Links begun to start to attack, each with their own different secondary weapon. One had a hammer, while another had a bow, the third had a fire rod, and the last one had an ice rod, giving the impression that they were almost four elemental types.

Matthew glanced at the weapons"Hm. Tyrell, you and Eoleo got the one with the ice rod. Amiti, think you can handle the fire one?"

"I believe so" Amiti nodded.

Matthew then went to engage the Shadow Link that had a bow. Lightning wasted no time attacking the Shadow Link with the hammer with Thundara.

"Argh!" The shadow had an enraged look as he started to charge the hammer, and create a quake from it, which confirmed that this one was earth based.

"Of course!" Karis used plasma psynergy ultimately stunning and staggering the hammer Shadow Link"Guys! We can use our powers to make it their weaknesses!"

"Right" Matthew Proceeded to pummel the Bow Dark Link with Earth Psynergy. Tyrell and Eoleo blast Fire Psynergy at the Ice Rod Dark Link. Lightning hit Dark Hammer Link with Thundara after avoiding the quake. Amiti dodged attacks from the fire rod as he assaulted the Fire Rod Dark Link with water psynergy.

Pne by one, the Shadow Links were destroyed like pureblood heartless, leaving one Shadow Link behind and exhausted as he got threw away his dark bow on the floor

"I will not stand for this! I won't be humiliated by a bunch of stupid morons who can't grasp intelligence!" Shadow Link growled in his teenage tone.

Tyrell smiled smugly"Aw, looks like someone's being a sore looser."

"SHUT UP! I will return to finish the job, and when my strength returns, my true master will conquer all." Shadow Link teleported away.

"Now what?" Lightning asked.

Matthew squared his shoulder"we gotta bust that crystal."

Tyrell is about to use fireball psynergy on the crystal containing Himi until the fireball split into bits as it destroyed the eye drones, resulting Himi to vanish and turn into a white stone with a Red Sheikah Eye insignia as it destroyed the crystal holding it.

Karis took the dark bow then walks to the stone and picked it up"Hhmm... Lightning, do you know what this stone is?"

Lightning looked at it"Hm. Its probably something akin to a Shiekah Stone from Hyrule. Although in your world's case, its called the Third Eye, whatever that means."

"If our business is concluded in the dark world, we should use this on Himi to see if it will cure her aliment" Kraden instructed.

The group nodded as they left the dark world through the moon gate, and when they all did, the portal to the dark world closed on them, as if the moon pearl's effects had worn off in the nick of time.

Iroha was relieved to see them"You've returned. And greater news still. The chaos surrounding the princess has vanished. Yet she still slumbers. I hope that she could fare well."

"And I believe that we possibly have a cure for her ailments" said Amiti.

Karis showed it to her as the stone begun to float straight to Himi herself and the Shiekah eye appeared on her forehead.

Himi slowly started to awaken with her bright red rose colored eyes.

"Princess Himi!" One maid cried in relief.

"You're awakened!" the other maid smiled.

Himi looked at the group, then to Lightning"Savior."

"You know of me, your highness?" Lightning asked.

Himi nodded"Voices in the darkness they tell me a lot of things. They show me visions that are foreign to me."

Iroha was surprised"What did you see, princess?"

Himi got up as her third eye started to glow as if she was lost into a trance"A greater darkness is a threat to Hyrule and Weyard. I foresee... A shadow. Three great winds of shadow engulfing a large majority of worlds as the chaos returns the evils that have been engulfed and claimed by the void. 4 betrayals... such... sadness..."

"A greater darkness... Can you tell me exactly who we're up against, here?" Lightning asked, respectfully.

Himi was silent for a moment"The being who is manipulating both the Tuaparang... As well as the Sorcerer of Winds... I do not know whom... But that is all the spirits tell me."

Tyrell was shocked"What? So, Vaati was nothing but a pawn?"

"Of course. Why else would the Tuaparang be so calculated in their plans?" Amiti commented.

Matthew nodded grimly"And with them having access to the dark world with Shadow Link, we'll need to be extra careful."

Himi returned from her trance"The elements can be accessed by special portals to the dark world to where i can use my third eye Psynergy to reveal it."

"So in order to find the elemental orbs, we need to get back into the dark world, correct?" Lightning deduced.

Himi nodded"At certain Psynergy markings, yes. However, the portals are limited to small area's that are linked to the light world."

"I am most familiar with these types of markings. They were able to teleport myself along with Isaac and the others at certain parts of Weyard with the teleport gem" Kraden said.

"Then let us cast off and tell the four Links what's going on" said Eoleo. Matthew and Lightning led the way back to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a unknown alleyway, Cloud himself was looked as if he was waiting for someone, until Lea arrived

"I've got what you've wanted. you sure you wanna tangle with the realm of darkness? It's not something that you should mess with" Lea asked, concerned.

Cloud nodded"Yes, there is something there that I must do."

Lea sighed as he handed Cloud what appeared to be a briefcase"I don't know weather you're brave or crazy. Or both. Just be careful not to attract unwanted attention. If the order of salvation caught wind of what we're doing before Taios and serenia's wedding-"

"I will be careful, and don't worry, I'll be sure to return by then" the spikey-haired blond assured him.

Lea took a breath"best of luck, Cloud.

"Thank you, Lea" Cloud said.

* * *

Okay, got the first part of the Weyard/Hyrule arc ready. Again, credit goes to The Taios for helping me with this. I'll probably wait until after Halloween to upload the next one.


	7. Weyard and the Eclipse of Winds-Part 2

Here's the next part of the Weyard/Hyrule Arc.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts were developed by Squaresoft.

* * *

Weyard and the Eclipse of Winds-Part 2

In a unknown throne room, a tall shadowy figure wearing a sort of blackish kimono robe was speaking to a dark wizard and a old man keyblade master"I've done all I could to stall them. And now it appears the saviors have emerged from their prison of slumber."

Xehanort was none too surprised"It was inevitable, given the will of Bhunivelze, himself".

"But let us not forget the factors of Saxito and Taios. the nobody boy who has your former pawn inside his heart could throw a dent in our plans" said Enuo.

The wizard nodded"He plans to alter history by searching for a time portal to the past within the dark world."

"Indeed, those are some of the very wild cards we must take into consideration. And let us not forget Sora and the Saviors, Sora in particular isn't going to stand by" said Xehanort.

"Considering that I have witnessed him first hand to obtain the dawn shard crystal, he is not to be trifled with easily. The apparent battle I had against Tabuu in the subspace dimension was proof of that" Ganon, a man in black armor said.

Enuo raised an eyebrow"really, now. Interesting."

"Indeed. Quite interesting" Xehanort agreed.

"Shall I distract the fools when they arrive to the palace?" inquired Ganondorf.

Xehanort nodded"Yes. You shall be the sacrifice needed for the resurrection. But the timing needs to be precise."

"Be sure not to disappoint us, we are counting on you, Gannondorf" Enuo stated.

"Humph" The Gerudo King grunted"Your words are hardly necessary."

"But meaningful" Xehanort pointed out"Do not forget your ancestor's attempted failure to obtain the relic of the three goddesses. As well as the orginal demon that failed to stop his first seeking answers."

Enuo and Xehanort began to vanish into the chaos, leaving the king of demons to ponder to his thoughts, as he looked at the window with a look of somber and humbled troubled look.

'As if they know what my true intentions are. Hmph. No matter. The heroes will figure out a way to arrive at my palace... and reach me.' The Gerudo king mussed.

* * *

Back with Lightning's group, Matthew had filled the four Links in on what had recently occurred.

"What?! Vaati was a pawn all along?!" Blue asked, shocked.

Lighting nodded"Yes, but we still don't know who the mastermind is."

"Those Shadow Links are really concerning, though" piped Vio.

Green paled"Princess, do you know where Zelda went when vaati captured her?"

Himi nodded"All that the spirits have shown to me, is that Zelda yet lives. But we must find the four elements as well as the Umbra Gear. Which I have placed the markers on the map."

The spots she drew of the four elemental orbs were uniquely designed. The wind element was at an island near Gaia Falls, as well as the first part of the Umbra Gear. The second part of the gear as well as the Element of Fire, as well as the red gem for the door to open was at a volcano island. The next piece of Umbra Gear as well as the Water Element was at the Frozen Tundra up north past the Mercury Lighthouse, the last elemental orb as well as the next piece of Umbra Gear, and the final key was at underneath the palace. And lastly the final Umbra Gear was at an island surrounded by a lake near Hyrule and Tonfon.

Lightning studied the mpa"Hm. I don't know which one is closest to here, but perhaps we'll inspect the island near Gaia Falls first."

Eoleo agreed and the group managed to set sail in the northeast, as Lightning was observing the scenery the ocean as the eclipse laid not far behind.

"Claire" Matthew said"I've got a question to ask you. my father never told me this, but... What happened years ago? I heard that Taios gave a letter to father, but nothing's really clear. What happened after Sora and the others left Weyard?"

The Pink haired Savior replied promptly"I wasn't part of the team that Sora and King Cecil led alongside Taios at the time. You probably already know what's been happening in your world since the Golden Sun event, I'd imagine your parents told you much about that. But to the best of my knowledge, they went about collecting shards of the Dawn Crystal while pursuing Saxito, who at the time was trying to destroy kingdom hearts just to get to Xehanort. Yoran and Questa, two Unsent from Taios' birthplace, joined to help stop the threat."

"By then, we were about to go to war with Saxito and his armada. Saxito was eventually defeated, but not before Kingdom Hearts was damaged. Now, only less than thirteen days remain before the God of Light, Bhunivelze awakens." Lightning had finished with a grimace.

Matthew was puzzled"I've never heard of such a god like that before."

"Didn't Zelda tell us about this?" Red asked, crossing his arms.

Green nodded"I think she did. She has heard tales of this god through Hylia. Though, it's vaguely shaded in history."

Eoleo, using the rudder wheel as he was controlling the ship's way nodded"Aye. But not every deity is a kind soul."

"True, even the gods themselves can be fickle. On top of that, supposedly he can return my sister to me, and there's the matter of my friend, Hope. He was somehow regressed to his thirteen-year old self, and we're working together on an important mission. I can't explain what It is, though" said Lightning.

"I assume it has something to do with saving the worlds from the chaos" Kraden surmised.

Blue sighed"who cares?! when are we gonna beat up the bad guys?!"

Vio shook his head at his blue-clad counterpart"Maybe you should learn to watch your tongue. Cause I can see the island."

Lightning glanced ahead at the island"So this is the place." They stopped the ship and disembarked. It was rather a short island, but they witnessed floating islands in a sea of clouds which somehow had the feeling of enchanted magic on them in the distance, and a lone island architecturally crafted, to look like a large manor made of buildings from Contigo before the golden sun event.

Vio, Matthew, and Rief were impressed"Whoa!"

Kraden was almost giddy"Oh my. I never thought I would see something like this in my youth."

Lightning glanced around"Hm. Assuming there's a way, how do you suppose we get up there?"

"Usually, we'd end up using platforms made of material called Zol to help us glide" Matthew responded.

"Or something like a cloud infused with alchemy to help us ascend" Tyrell added.

Green glanced at the clouds"I think the entire clouds are infused with the stuff."

"So, all we need to do is to go to that floating manor?" Red asked.

Lightning agreed"Seems like it, let's do this".

As they left past the island cavern, they started to go to the edge of the island, unsure weather or not the clouds themselves were enfused with alchemy. Blue and Green Link were bored and instantly started to walk on said clouds as if they were a platform to walk on.

"See? Perfectly fine! We're wasting time standing around! Let's go!" cried Blue.

Vio sighed in frustration"Sometimes I don't see why Blue would always be brash."

Green shrugged"Sorry. Part of my personality I suppose."

"Wait... There's someone else in the distance" Himi glanced ahead.

The person in question noticed the group and rushed ahead.

Matthew recognized the Nobody"It's Saxito again!"

"What is he doing here, now?" Lightning asked.

Matthew shook his head"No idea." He was just as confused.

Lightning rushed after Saxito, the others following close behind, only to be blocked by manikins, nobodies and Heartless. But as they easily defeated the monsters and rushed to find Saxito struggling to open the door with his keyblade, but to no avail.

"Come on, damnit! open!" Saxito growled before turning to notice the group"You idiots finished off those guys?"

Lightning nodded"Yes, but why are you here? I thought you were trying to find a time portal or something?"

"Maybe he's lying" The younger Fire Adept commented.

Karis bonked him lightly"Tyrell, shut up. Father, Isaac and the others may know what saxito is like, but we don't."

"That's right, kid. you should listen to the precious freak-seed" Saxito smirked"What makes you think I'm just going to tell any of you what I'm up to? Besides, I'm still looking for clues for said time portal. And also... what are YOU guys doing here?"

Eoleo covered Matthew's mouth before he could say anything"Don't tell em' anything. He could get the jump on us."

"Well, aren't you the smart one?" Saxito looked at the four Links, then Svea"Oh, of course how could I be so stupid? It's so obvious. use the four sword's power to create a keyhole so all of you could make yourselves useful."

Lightning raised an eyebrow, unwilling to trust him"What do you want from us?"

"The door ain't gonna open if you idiots aren't smart enough to figure out that the four sword is the only means of revealing the keyhole to me" Saxito explained, impatiently.

Rief nodded in understanding"So, all Link has to do is use the remaining four sword's power, and it'll create a so-called keyhole for you to unlock the door?"

"No way! we aren't helping this madman" Blue snapped.

Red frowned"But what we're searching for is inside."

"Which means we have no other choice but to reveal it" Blue pointed out.

Green glanced at Saxito"You may be a condescending jerk. But you're the only means to allowing us in."

Saxito nodded"The feeling's mutual. now reveal the keyhole."

The Four Links raised the foursword as it started to glow and begun to fire a continuing beam of light at the door to reveal a keyhole, which Saxito used his keyblade to unlock it. and the door opened.

"Suckers!" Saxito sneered as he rushed in.

"What?" Lightning and Matthew quickly led the way. The followed the mad Nobody, avoiding any traps that might be ahead of them until they arrived in a sort of ballroom, as Saxito was seemingly rushing after a mass of a dark orb with a single red eye.

Tyrell glanced at it"is that-"

"Vaati?" Green finished.

Saxito glared at the creature"Where is he wind mage?! I know he's here!"

"I've no idea what you mean, nobody" The transfigured being replied.

Saxito clenched a fist"Don't play dumb you picori moron! I know the old man was here at this manor. where is he?"

Vaati transfigured"Haa! Ho ho ho ho! Yyou think I'll reveal it to scum like you-" he then noticed Lightning"Savior! kill! destroy! hatred!"

Lightning prepared herself to fight"You're going down, Vaati, I assume?"

Matthew, Tyrell, Karis and Amiti got ready to back up Lightning.

Vaati's transfigured self glared"I shall destroy you for what you did to interrupt my ceremony. I cast you and your lackies in the dark world!" He then created a shadow tornado that consumed the group, teleporting them to a twisted version of the ballroom. In the transfigured mage's place, stood a large black dark phantom with horns which looked almost like Gannondorf.

Phantom Ganon glanced at the pink haired woman"You are not Kain, savior. I expected him to return in our second battle."

Lightning got into a defensive stance"Well, it so happens he's not the only Savior."

Matthew readied himself with Green and Red Link backing him up. The phantom started to summon his shadow sword and began to split into five.

Lightning glanced at the five phantoms"Oh, crap, how do we know which one to strike?"

"Beats me" Matthew said.

The Phantom Ganons spoke one right after the other"We aren't going to make the same mistake as before. And we shall be sure to win. And you... To fall. Prepare yourselves, warriors!"

All the Ganons begun to fire various elemental orbs, while the third focused on attacking. Lightning narrowly evaded the elemental orbs while going to engage the one attacking. Matthew and Sveta narrowly dodge and move to attack a Phantom.

The phantom that the blond Adept and the Beastman Princess attacked was no joke, it was almost as brutal as Caius, only less with magic powers, and more of physical attacks. It was then that Lightning and surprisingly Saxito attacked the phantom together.

"what?!" The phantom being gasped.

"Nghty night, moron!" Saxito sneered.

Phantom Ganon growled"You shall be the first to parish!" He occupied himself trying to attack Saxito, only for Lightning to take this chance and slashed the monster. Sveta tried slap psynergy to distract her and Matthew's opponent, giving the blond Venus Adept the chance to attack it. Succumbing to his injuries, Phantom Ganon gasped as he pierced his sword into the ground, laughinig"Heheheheheh. What fools you are."

Saxito pointed his keyblade at their fallen foe"Alright, phantom. Tell Ganny that I'm coming for em', now."

Phantom Ganon cackled"Hmhmhmhmhm. Saxito... How predictable can you get? My master will not show his face. He will not simply reveal himself. You are out of options. Hmhmhmhm. Hmhahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The phantom faded away and the group was returned to the light world, Vaati was nowhere to be seen.

Lightning crossed her arms"So our enemy's not going to show himself... How are we supposed to get around that?"

"What else? by getting Ganondorf attention" Saxito said, as though it were obvious.

Tyrell glared at the Nobody"And how do YOU know who the big bad guy is?!"

Saxito gave him an amused smirk"Simple observation, and intelligence. Something that you lack out of."

"Simple enough, we find Vaati and defeat him" Lightning noted.

Sveta shook her head"But not all plans are clear cut" She then turned to Saxito"What is your deal? You start to be antagonistic, but you help us? What are you planning?"

Saxito hesitated, then said"Alright. Since you helped me out, I'll tell you idiots. Xehanort has returned from the void. And I will end him with my last breath before I find a time portal to the past."

"Who's Xehanort?" Matthew asked.

Lightning shrugged"From what I understand, Xehanort was a Keyblade master, but went insane and tried a few times to recreate the X-Blade and attempt to plunge the worlds into another keyblade war, just to see what would happen after, Terra told me, once. If he's really here, I may as well deal with him, too."

Saxito chuckled"Ohohohoho, No you not, Lightning. No, you're not."

"What?" Lightning frowned"What do you mean."

"You heard me. This is MY revenge. This is MY chance to get back at Xehanort for all the crap he forced me to do to kill my own girlfriend And I am going to savor... Every bit... Of making sure his death will be a slow, painful eradication. And the last thing he see's before he dies, will be me, laughing at his failure to kill me. Mocking his very existence for all of time itself" Saxito said as his eyes temporarily changed from silver to gold for a few moments before returning to normal.

Sveta was astonished"All of this... To destroy all of the universe to... Get petty revenge on one man?!"

"That is entirely the point" said Saxito.

Amiti was horrified at the thought"You're a monster."

"Says the morons who unleashed the eclipse in Weyard" Saxito said callously.

Blue angrily clutched his sword.

"That's it, you're going down!" Tyrell almost cast a fireball at Saxito, only to get bonked by Karis.

"Don't antagonize him, Tyrell. The Eclipse is bad enough without causing a paradox if Time Travel is indeed real" The green-haired Wind Adept admonished before addressing the Nobody"And Saxito, I don't suppose there's any point reminding you that Arcanus tricked us into triggering the Grave Eclipse?"

Saxito shrugged"No. I don't need reminding, Karis... I'm already aware that you guys are trying to fix Weyard and Hyrule... " He snapped his fingers and a chest appeared from the darkness"Take it. It has the gear you seek. The wind element is up ahead in the roof..."

Mattthew nodded gratefully"Thank you" he retrieved the gear while Green went to get the elemental orb.

"And by the by, Lightning? When this entire quest in Hyrule and Weyard is done, I wouldn't miss Taios and Serenia's wedding if I were you" Smirked Saxito as he left in a dark corridor.

Lightning remained quiet for a moment, unsure whether to take this as a reminder or a warning"Well, guess we'll just go now to find the next piece of Umbra Gear and the next elemental orb."

Himi nodded"The remaining places are back to Yamata, a volcano island in the south, A northern area of snow and ice near the Mercury lighthouse, and lastly, an island in a lake near Tonfon. Which should we choose next?"

Lightning squared her shoulders"Doesn't matter to me which one, but I'd like to get the one in the Volcano Island next."

"All right, I second that" the male Venus Adept nodded.

"Right" Tyrell agreed.

"Alright. Let's get going" said Amiti, the group then headed back to the ship.

* * *

In the Realm of Darkness, Cloud was traversing the dark world with his motorcycle, brutally slashing any enemy Heartless, Nobody, or Manikin that was in the way of his path until he slowed to a stop.

'Here it is, Hyrule and Weyard. Will I make it in time?' Cloud thought, pressing on until he saw a familiar silver-haired man.

"And just where do you think you are heading, Cloud?" The man asked.

Cloud glared at his rival"Sephiroth! ... That doesn't concern you."

Sephiroth's put on a slight amused look as he said"Are you trying so desperately to escape your fate against Bhunivelze? I wonder how long would you manage to keep control within yourself?"

"Don't give me that crap, what are you talking about?" The spikey-haired blond asked.

"I am talking about your strings. You are still a puppet. Chaos... Cosmos, no matter how many times you defy your fate, you always do as your told in the end" Sephiroth vanished as quickly as he arrived.

"Humph." Cloud proceeded onwards to his destination. Since the trail was too steep and hazardous for his motor cycle to traverse, he hurried onward on foot, fighting as many heartless, nobodies and chaos monsters as he can percieve, until he witnessed a moon gate nearby. As as he stepped through and into the light world, he took note of his surroundings as the area of a palace foyer looked rather dark and somewhat modern, but had a rustic and somewhat old feel to it, as if some of the ground was eroded by wind and bits of dust.

Cloud'This is it. My destination... I need to find my way to the top before the enemy finds out I'm here' Cloud thought, about to step forward. But Tuaraparing soldiers were patrolling the area, and would've seen Cloud had he not hid behind a statue of a demonic Ganon.

One of the two soldiers addressed his partner"Did you see something Erik?"

The other patrolling soldier shook his head"No. I didn't. Shall we inform General Blados and Chalis?"

"Better safe than sorry" The soldier replied as they left.

Cloud shrugged'Hm. I might be in over my head, but I must continue.' He pressed on, hiding and dodging as many soldiers as possible until he arrived at the spot he was going to. He then pulled out and opened the case Lea gave him to reveal what seemed to be a transferring laser and laptop. And when he was finished typing, Cordelia herself manifested

"Thank you, Cloud. I couldn't have entered the palace of winds without your help" The former Queen of the Sacred Key Kingdom said.0

Cloud nodded in acknowledgement"You're welcome. Did you have a plan? There are guards, here."

"The plan is a search and destroy mission. We're to take care of the barrier surrounding this place so that The Harmony Alliance's armies can bomb this place's defenses. I understand that you have second thoughts, so get it over with" Cordelia replied,

Cloud nodded and went to find the barrier's source. As the duo ran and killed as many soldiers as they could, they safely and narrowly reached for the reactor creating the barrier before being intercepted by the two generals themselves.

"Sorry. but we do not have the time to be chatty with the likes of both of you" Cordelia addressed the two, her keyblade still out.

"Oh? straight to the point are we?" Blados asked.

Cloud nodded"Obviously, you two might want to back off before I kick your rear ends."

"And what makes you two believe that you've the gall to defeat us? you cannot hope to-" Chalis was about to finish her sentence when Cordelia summoned a demonic keyblade.

"I am rather getting bored of your condescending remarks at this point" the former queen said as she slashed at Chalis.

Chalis growled and began to fight back mercilessly with dark power.

Blados pulled out his sword and barely parried Cloud's cross slash. Chalis continued using darkness to try and blast Cordelia. Cloud parried a counterattack and struck next with Blade Beam and a slash at Blados.

They kept slashing and fighting until Both The former Queen and SOLDIER threw their weapons at the reactor, piercing straight through it's metallic shadowtech, resulting in an alarm to go off of the entire palace!

Cordelia warpedthe weapons as she pulled out cloud's fusion sword and dismissed her demonic keyblade"Hate to eat and run, but we've got a schedule to keep." She waved goodbye. Cloud nodded and ran for it, having destroyed the reactor with Cordelia's help.

Ganondorf, who was in the throne room, heard the alarms"What?" He quickly went to his security monitor and spoke through his intercom to one of his soldiers"Blados, Chalis! what's going on?!"

"Forgive me, someone broke into the palace and damaged the reactor" The Tuaparang swordsman replied.

"Get it fixed immediately. With the barrier gone, it's only a matter of time before we're attack by-" An explosion cut the Gerudo king off"The Harmony... alliance..." Gannondorf looked at his window to witness an armada of airships arriving, some from Dalmasca and Baron, others from Ocean beach, and the head flagship carrier, the Dawn's Crystal was leading the assault.

* * *

"Is the target in sight, my dear Fran?" A certain Sky Pirate addressed his Vierra partner onboard the command ship.

Fran nodded"It is."

Baltheir smiled"Then, shall we?"

Cyan sat in his captain's seat above them with a frustrated look"I doth naught know why Edgar and Queen Ashe would'th sent a thief to do a proper commanding job of an armada."

"Cyan, I keep trying to tell everyone. I'm no thief. I'm a sky pirate" Baltheir said, turning back to the Viera"Fran, give the order now."

Fran nodded"Attention all ships! we've got the target in sight, fire all weapons at the Palace of Winds on my mark! Fire!"

"Roger that" an Alliance Officer said.

Vaan grinned from aboard his ship"Hasta La Vista, baby!"

With each blast and damage that the ships were dishing out, plus blasting the entrance door to said palace, the tuaparing sent out airships of their own, as a small armada could be seen of its own, and the palace began retreating to the eclipse.

A Female Alliance Officer reported to an older man"Admiral, the palace is retreating into the grave eclipse and the armada vast approaching. Your orders, sir?"

"The Majority of the fleet will remain to engage the enemy. Commander Xander, you will form a Strike Force with Vaan, General Celes Chere, Tina, Sabin and a few other soldiers and meet up with Lord Taios' group should his majesty arrive, we cannot give the Tua Forces another inch, no matter what" The Admiral ordered.

Xander, who was with them, shrugged"A risky move, sir, but as you say."

"Better to have the hare than the tortoise, eh admiral? We'll do what we can from our end. You'd best make haste with engaging Tua" said Balthier through the intercom.

The Admiral grunted"Humph. I don't need to remind you that you only fight with us on Lord Taios' good graces, Sky Pirate Baltheir. All remaining ships, engage!"

Baltheir nodded"Quite true. Time to go in a spare airship and gather our little group plus some soldiers. Shall we, then?"

Commander Xander nodded"Agreed."

"Let's go" said Fran.

* * *

Back on Weyard, Lightning's group got closer to the volcano like island, till they saw a piece of chunk that was seemingly belong to a building of some kind.

Lightning glanced at it"Hm?"

"What is it?" Matthew glanced at the object himself.

"I'll need to check it as soon as we dock" said Lightning.

They docked on the beach, where they found that the chunk was precisely the size of a large palace door. It had burnt marks on the sides as if it was blasted out of something, and it looked rather old as if the chunk was eroded by the wind. Matthew and Lightning inspected it thoroughly.

"I can hardly make out what it was" Lightning grimaced.

Matthew shook his head"Honestly, I don't know either."

"Hmm" Kraden looked thoughtfully at it" Perhaps I can have a look at it."

Karis beamed"Hey, yeah. Kraden is an expert in stuff like this."

Kraden inspected the object"From my experiences as a scholar and my previous adventures years back, it appears to be part of a large door. And judging from the newly burnt marks, we can assume that it was in a battle of some kind."

"A Battle? Between Who?" Matthew asked.

Eoleo checked the burn marks on the object"From a ship... I reconize the smell of smoke."

"How can you tell?" The Ayuthayian prince asked.

Eoleo shrugged"A pirate knows these sorts of things, Amiti. you should know this by now. I mean, come on. don't you smell the hint of gunpowder?"

Lightning started at it a bit longer before saying"Hm. If its from a ship, well, I cannot imagine whose it is. The Harmony Alliance likely uses more sophisticated weaponry than that."

"It might be laser fire mixed with gunpowder" Sveta said, getting a look of surprise from the others"What? Belinsk receives supplies from the harmony alliance from time to time. In exchange we spy on the Tua forces sometimes to ward off suspicion."

Matthew put crossed his arms in thought"Hm. It still doesn't tell us what ship this came from. Let's just keep going, we got a job to do here, right?"

"The entrance to the volcano should be sealed. Worry not. I shall reveal the way forward for us" said Himi.

Lightning nodded"Much appreciated."

Himi smiled as they hurried to the sealed off entrance to the volcano. Shadow Link could be seen literally phasing the floor and into the dark world of the inside.

Matthew frowned"I guess that shadow guy didn't learn his lesson from last time."

Lightning put a hand on her gunblade"Let's proceed with caution."

Himi did her best to use her Search Psynergy to locate a moon pearl, which luckily was close by. When they entered inside, the thermal vents seem to have Ifrit's magic power in there. Though, much more deep down in a large hole.

"Grrrr!" The Fire Eidolon roared.

Rief paled"wh-what's that?" He had a nervous look.

Lightning recognized the roar"Huh? That's an Eidolon. But I don't see any Summoners nearby, so its strange to find one of these here, I gather that these don't usually appear in your world. Ifrit is a fire-based Eidolon, water-type attacks work best if he attacks us."

Matthew looked curiously at Lightning"Did you say summon?"

Lightning blinked"Yes?"

"Our group can do that. We just need a number of elemental Djinn at our disposal in order to summon. We just don't think it's actually necessary to summon every single time" Karis elaborated.

"I see. Interesting" Lightning led the way and glanced at Ifrit, keeping a hand near her gunblade in case the Fire Eidolon attacked.

Ifrit woke and yawned in slight anger"The Odin's Champion betrayed. You shouldn't even be here. Let alone searching for the flame element."

"Ifrit... I had no choice, I'm trying to save my sister. Apparently, Bhunivelze can revive her if I do his work, but I don't completely trust him" Lightning explained.

"And you shouldn't, "Savior". The elder god is not to be trusted" rumbled the Fire Eidolon.

Green paled"What you mean? Isn't he going to create a new universe?"

"His past actions have angered the gods and elder eidolons of old. Myself included. HE is devoid of emotion and empathy, but to absolute extremism!" Ifrit had a firely look of anger"If Leviathan and Maduin hadn't quelled my rage from burning everything, I would've destroyed Bhunivelze long ago."

"But you must realize that burning everything isn't the answer to that" Kraden protested.

Ifrit looked at the scholar"If you all seek the flame element, pass my trial. Defeat the shadow boy within. Then I might consider lending it to the likes of you mortals."

Lightning nodded"All right."

The group hurried onward to find Shadow Link, till they came upon a large area with big platforms of obsidian stones as Darkness started to gather to reform the shaded maniac.

Shadow Link scowwledd"Oh come on! I try to find what I want for a few minutes, and you idiots follow me!"

Lightning readied her gunblade"You might want to have thought about taking us more seriously."

"Oh, you want serious, you stupid broad? I'LL SHOW YOU SERIOUS!" The Shadow began to manipulate darkness to manifest a bomb that growing in size. And it was the size of the large chunk with a skull and cross bones on said bomb, they even witnessed a large fuse being ignited!

Eoleo swore"oh $#it."

"Oh, great" Lightning murdered.

Amiti quickly prepared to cast water Psynergy while Matthew attacked Shadow Link. With the water pysnergy Amiti and Rief were casting on the bomb, it slowed down the process, but not by much. But it did kept being slowed down as Tyrell attacked with weapons, Karis using wind Pysnergy, and Sveta beasting out and mauling the Shadow Link

"Oh god! the mualing! the mauling! She's still mauling me! Aaaaahhhh!" Dark Slink screamed as Lightning delivered a critical blow to his back. Shadow Link vanished into darkness, defeated.

Ifirit appeared as they put away their weapons"Finally. That annoying shadow was getting on my nerves."

Matthew smiled, somewhat nervous"I-I'm glad we could help oust him, sir."

Ifrit glanced at Matthew"Thank you for the compliment. I am pleased, now get out. And take your element with you before I get pissed at the sight of every single one of you."

Lightning nodded and took the element before heading out with the others.

"That Ifrit guy made my pee my mental pants" Red remarked.

Green nodded, smiling"At least we got the fire element."

"So, where to next, guys?" Vio asked.

Lightning glanced to the north"Well, we didn't find any Umbra Pieces here, so perhaps we'll check the snowy region, next."

"We'd have to pass the eclipse on our way there" Tyrell groaned.

Karis shook her head"We got no other choice. We need to go through it."

"Aye, let's head back to the ship" said Eoleo.

They went back to the boat and sailed north into the darkened eclipse as before twisted and eerie fog crossed their sea path

Kraden gasped"My goodness. Something like this never happened before in my day."

"I'm rather nervous" said Matthew.

Lightning was puzzled"Is this fog unusual?"

"This fog appeared roughly 20 years ago. No one knows how it came it to be" said Rief.

"Though, there are rumors that a ghost ship from an island of pirates has roamed the sea's of weyard for sometime with rather unusual powers" said Vio.

Lightning tried to look around"Interesting."

"I don't really believe in ghosts myself, but still..." Matthew trailed off.

"And with this eclipse, it's making this fog even stranger and unnerving" said Karis, slightly scared.

Himi noticed a ship-shaped silhouette that suddenly appered"Look... The Ghost Ship appears before us."

"Really? I don't see-" Tyrell was cut off by a rather old looking yet pretty in design that was slowly approaching the group with bits of blue flames and chaos coming out of it"Oh, crap."

The ghost ship was continuing onward, till it stopped in front of them, doing nothing. And when Eoleo tried to move the ship out of the way, it couldn't move but closer to it. And seemingly, the ship was eerily empty.

"I have a bad feeling out this, I'll go check it out" said Lightning, starting to move forward.

"Lightning?" Amiti stopped her for a moment.

Lightning turned"Yes?"

"Do us all a favor and DON'T say the bad feeling thing. I get the feeling that people who say that tend to have bad luck" said Green.

"And be careful" Sveta warned.

The pink-haired Savior nodded and boarded the vessel. And inside said ship laid the skeletons corpses of the pirates that were in the ship. And portraits of what appeared to be smeared versions of someone. She couldn't make out the face, but the clothing on the paintings looked almost familiar to her.

"That's strange, the clothes in this picture look somewhat familiar" the Pinkette looked at it.

A Female Voice said"you seek to know who the person in that portrait is, Lightning?"

"Hm? Yes" Lightning was a bit freaked out, but didn't show it.

The Female Voice said"To know who... You first need to seek my fayth that was stolen from me from Spira."

Lightning thought for a moment"You don't mean... Yojimbo? Wasn't he one of Yuna's Aeons?"

"He was" replied the voice"However, he has become a l'cie and his memories are nearly all but gone... Also, he was known as another identity from other worlds. And was wandering the void until the golden sun event. I beg of you... Free him."

"I will do what I can" the pink-haired Savior promised.

The Female Voice proceeded to caution her"Be warned. The pirate crew may be dead... But their souls still wander, placing them in Manikins that roam the ship."

Lightning noted it and as tried to desperately defeat the pirate manikins, but eventually made it to the back end of the ship to find a tall warrior with black hair in a ponytail, and he has a wound on his left eye that forces him to keep it closed. Covered in red, black, and gold armor; A red helmet and silver plating hide his visage. Black fabric covers his legs and silver, clawed boots cover his feet. A red cape with a black underside hangs loosely over warrior's back; attached to it is an enormous red shield.

The man, Gilgamesh turned to her"So, a new challenger appears before me. after 20 years at last."

Lightning readied her gunblade"Whoever you are, don't underestimate me."

"Actually... I don't really remember who I am. All I do know is that... I have to pillage! Plunder! And leave nothing in my wake for my enemies weapons for me, Gilgamesh! And this one person I have been searching for, for 20 years. The one called: Bartz! But no matter. Steel yourself!" Gilgamesh said. He then pulled out what seemed to be a large black and red claymore sword decorated with a sort of gold circuited stripes, almost similar to Lightning's guardian corps design.

Lightning assumed a stance"Bring it on."

Gilgamesh started to move very slowly, but attacked viciously with every quick with a slight cyclone attack. Lightning barely managed to parry and was blown backwards a bit by the slight cyclone. Taking a breath, she cast Thundara on Gilgamesh, followed by a couple quick slashes.

Gilgamesh laughed"Hahahaha! You're actually the first person who was able to parry my attacks! Unless I've done this before..." He shook his own thoughts as he then continues to swing at Lightning, only for his blade to get stuck within the wood of the ship, as he tried to desperately pull it out. But to no avail.

"What? Grr! Come on, you stupid- gah!" The warrior groaned.

Lightning lowered her blade"Should I um-"

"No, I'm fine. give me a second." Gilgamesh struggles to pull it out as he was clearly wide open. Lightning was tempted to attack while Gilgamesh was vulnerable, but she'd rather lose a fight than cheat, so she waited.

Gilgamesh scowled"Argh! d mnit! This sword isn't getting off! Bah! Whatever. I have a much more useful weapon!" He then pulled out the Umbrella Knuckles and the gauntlets, which was the items she was looking for, before the warrior begun to move fast and attacked with dark speed. Lghtning was surprised and attempted to avoid the attacks, casting Thundara and countering when she could until she kicked him hard in the groin.

Gilgamesh collapsed"Damnit! Right in the belt! I'll be baaack!" he dropped the umbr items before running away cartoon like.

Hope spoke through his intercom"Never thought Gilgamesh would return to the realm of the living, again."

"No kidding, but I suppose I now know what the source of that ghost ship disturbance was" said Lightning.

Hope nodded from his end"But somehow I get the feeling that we'll see him again in some form or another."

"Agreed" Lightning took the items and started to head back. It took a bit to get back to the boat, but after a few minutes, she returned with 2 of the umbrella gear in tow

"Goodness me, you're alright" said Kraden with a grin.

"And you got the umbrella gear" said Amiti, noticing.

"What happened in there?" Greeb asked.

"I ran into an old enemy, but I took care of him" Lightning replied.

Blue grinned excitedly"Did you beat him up?"

"Why else would she be alright? Vio asked.

Matthew glanced ahead of them"We still need to reach the north."

Lightning nodded"I agree."

As the group left, the fog started to dissipate, and the ship sank beneath the eclipsed ocean. but as they were sailing, they noticed that it was getting colder, and a small jetty of rocks surrounding a lone island with a crashed Tonfon ship.

Lightning glanced at the ship, concerned"What happened, there?"

"Maybe it was some kind of accident" said Matthew.

Tyrell called towards the ship"Hey! You ok in there?!"

"I don't think they can hear you" said Karis.

Green nodded"Yeah. We need to go on the island to gain their attention."

"But right now, we need to go to the northern area" added Vi.

"Agreed" Lightning said as they continued to their destination.

They eventually arrived at a frozen beach, with cliffs surrounding them. Mountains on the right, and a cliff with the Mercury Lighthouse on the left; barely touching the eclipse. as it shined a light blue.

Red glanced at it in wonder"That is the Mercury Lighthouse? It looks rather pretty."

"That it does" Lightning agreed.

Karis also glanced at it"That is where Matthew's dad and Felix joined forces to restore Alchemy to Wayerd."

"Speaking of which, I have a series of books that describe the journey of the Warriors of Vale, which my father, mother and uncle were a part of" said Matthew.

Vio grinned"We might read that one of these days."

"If the world doesn't end first" Blue mumbled.

Red nodded"We'll probably read it once our quest is done."

"Come, Let's get a move on" Sveta urged.

The group agreed, as they started to traverse through the snowy northern tundra until they reached the Snowdrift Shrine, which at first glance, didn't seem impressive. that is, until they witnessed the Shiva sisters start to manifest a tower made of ice from the snow and stone, and started to go into it.

Matthew gasoed"Whoa."

"Impressive" Sveta murmured.

Lightning was more interested in the Ice Eidolon"Hm. I wonder what Shiva is doing here. Let's check it out."

Eoleo nodded"Aye, let's."

They entered the tower and noticed something wasn't right. It seemed evil and overzealous, something that Shiva would never really do. until they reached what appeared to be a basement, and she was doing the finishing touches

Shiva turned to glance at the group when she was done decorating"Oh, joy. The Savior and the decendants of Weyard minus Kraden are here."

"I could say the same to you, what are you doing?" Lightning asked.

Shiva shrugged"Doing a little redecorating here in Weyard. It won't matter when the chaos finally engulfs the remaining worlds in the Void."

Lightning was only a little impressed"I see. Have you seen an elemental orb or Umbra-Equipment on this island?"

Shiva laughed cruelly"And you think I'd just simply give BOTH of it to all of you?"

"hat was kind of the point, yes" said Tyrell.

Shiva smiled"Well, a sack of rainbows. Yeah, sorry that isn't happening. In fact; I think I'll have you all trapped here in my tower." She then snapped her fingers as diamond dust mixed with Chaos started to block the entrance above them, making the area slightly darker and a bit colder.

"Let's see if you mortals can pass my trial before you all freeze to death" the Ice Eidolon smiled.

Lightning readied herself"Shiva's an Ice Element, fire magic works best."

"Got'cha covered" grinned Tyrell.

"If you can find me at the top" Shiva vanished with an unsettling and creepy laughter.

Lightning and the group quickly figured out the puzzles Shiva was giving them as fast as possible, all the while using Eoleo and Tyrell's Fire Psynergy to keep themselves from freezing. They arrived at the top of the tower, with Shiva observing the skies, the ocean, etc.

"So you have a fire user in your group. Why else would you idiots survive?" The Ice Eidolon sneered.

Lightning got into a battle stance"You shouldn't presume that I'd make silly mistakes such as being unprepared."

"I've had enough of her, already" said Tyrell.

Shiva shot an icicle at Tyrell"I am not stupid, boy! You shall be frozen forever until the void claims- ARGH!" She cried as Eoleo had cast Dragon Fumme.

"Would you just shut it, already?!" The pirate growled.

Lightning attacked Shiva with Fira and darted in with a couple quick slashes while the four Links charged in and attack the same time as Lightning. Both groups of heroes joined in and attacking the Aeon/Esper of ice. Rief healing the group, Amiti attacking with swords, Tyrell and Eoleo blasting her with Fire Psynergy, Karis casting thunder-based Psynergy, Sveta beasting out and mauling her, and Matthew slashing her and casting earth based Psynergy.

Shiva gasped as she started to weaken"Argh! ... no... It can't be... ngh."

"Shiva... You can stop this. You don't need to fight us" said Rief.

"Please, stop this pointless fighting and hand us the Water element and Umbrella gear" Karis pleaded.

"Well?" Lightning asked"What do you say now, Shiva?"

Shiva sighed"Humph. Fine."

"Thank you" Matthew smiled.

Shiva"Remember I'm only doing this because of what Yuna would do in this situation. However, the longer you wait to save Snow, the more crueler I become, Lightning. Snow won't listen to me, and nor will he do so to Taios or to anyone else unless you confront him." Shiva created a key that's floating in front of them"This will open the door to the basement where the water element and the umbra gear are kept."

Lightning nodded in acknowledgement"I will keep it in mind."

Green smiled"Alright. We just need to find the remaining umbra gear and the last element, and we'll be able to take on Vaati, Ganondorf, and the Tuaparing all at once!"

"Right. And the last places left to look is near Tonfon and back at Yamata, correct?" Lightning asked.

Himi: briefly went into another trance"Yes. The Remaining pieces shall be in the locations... And once all of the pieces are in place... Princess Zelda herself shall be revealed."

Green bowed his head"I hope she's all right."

"Maybe we should head for the one near Tonfon, next" Lightning suggested.

Shiva then used her ice magic to make a slide for them to ride in. It looked rather safe considering the powers she had. She spoke one last time to the group"Here. A shortcut to the basement so you can leave my tower."

"Thank you" said Lightning, heading downward.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the clocktower in Radiant Garden, Roxas, Xion and Lea were about to go on the usual spot till they spotted Saxito sitting by himself eating the same sea salt icecream, not doing anything.

"Hey" Saxito greeted them after a moment.

Roxas paused"Huh? Saxito? What are you doing here?"

Saxito offered Sea salt ice-cream to the trio)"Taking a break. After antagonizing and warning Lightning of what's possibly coming at the wedding my stupid self and Serenia's go do... Plus... I- always tend to come here whenever I could" his tone was slightly sad.

Xion was concerned by her former comrade's tone"Is something wrong?"

Saxito looked at her"Honestly, Xion... Yes. There is something wrong. I'm scared ok? I'm scared out of my pants. I act all evil and crap but it's only a mask. And I'm having second thoughts about going back to the past."

Roxas was feeling mixed"I still haven't forgotten that stunt you pulled in the past, and shouldn't you be worried about causing a paradox if you stay?"

"I know that. I just-... If I do go back to the past... I'll start to cause you guys harm. Everyone else can go suck a lemon for all I care... But you guys... I don't-... I just don't want to hurt all three of you" said Saxito, giving them a slightly depressed look.

Lea sighed"Ad you're going to say that we're still your friend, right?"

Saxito nodded, his face showing a sign of frustration"Yeah. I'm going to do terrible things and I'm going to hate and regret it. I'm going to be the big bad guy that everyone despises, and I don't want to be that person anymore."

"Saxito..." Xion trailed off, unsure what to say.

Roxas hesitated, but said"I'm not sure I want to believe you, you could still lose your mind to Vanitas at any time, I heard about that from Sora."

Saxito gasped and stood up quickly"What? Vanitas is in my head? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I didn't think you could be reasoned with at the time, and by then, it seemed like you were too far-gone" Roxas explained.

Saxito grimaced"Then I can't just stand here while Vanitas attempts to take over. I gotta kill him now."

"And how do you propose to do to that? In case you've forgotten, Sora and the others killed your body in the past. Changing history here in the present isn't really a good sign" Lea pointed out.

Saxito: panicked"Well, I gotta do something. I wanna at least slow it down or... Suppress it or something."

Xion thought for a second"Well, unless there's something here that can suppress darkness like yours, I'm afraid we can't really help you in that regard."

Saxito thought desperately for a second"Alright, I'll give you guys a trade. Info on curses, while me giving you info on what Xehanort is up to, to an extent."

"Deal, I'll see what I can find" Roxas promised.

"The old man is planning a wedding sabotage. And when it fails, he's possibly going to use his backup plan of using Taios' X-blade. I know i said it was my revenge but you know what? F*** it. You guys will have to help gather your former allies to beat em'" said Saxito.

Lea blinked"And why not deal with Xehanort yourself?"

Saxito shook his head"Because since Vanitas is in my head, Lea."

"Fair point" said Xion.

Roxas: stood up after finishing his ice cream"Well, let's do this, then. One of us will need to keep an eye on Xehanort to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"And I'm going to look up the list of curses to suppress my greater darkness" said Saxito.

Xion nodded"Let's do our best."

* * *

Finally done with the second half, the plot is getting a bit complicated for a story revolving around a thirteen-day cycle, which is actually the main point of the story of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, but what the heck, its still interesting to write.


	8. The Apollo Lens

Here's the first half of the last part of the Weyard/Hyrule arc.

Disclaimer: Golden Sun, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia were created and copyrighted by their respective companies.

* * *

The Apollo Lens

Back in Weyard, Matthew and Lightning's group obtained the Umbra Gear Piece, as well as the Water Element. They had sail to the island with crashed ship as a small blizzard was starting to go as they approached a cabin.

"Hello?!" Matthew called"Anyone here?!"

"Do you think that the creatures of the abyss and the heartless might've got them?" Rief asked with a nervous look.

Lightning shrugged"Its a possibility, but we don't know that for sure. Let's look around."

Sveta spotted a gravestone nearby"Hey, there's a sort of trinket laying here next to a grave." She went to the stone and read"To honor the 6 maidens watching the seal of the cursed Wind Mage who gave their very lives to protect Ton Fon and Hyrule Castle. Now their souls wander the chaos awaiting for the new world be ready for them... that's all it says."

"Those six maidens..." Lightning pondered"Who could they have been?"

"We've... Actually seen them first hand when they were kidnapped by Shadow Link" Red informed her.

Blue had an angered and sad look"And now that we find out that he killed them... how low can they get?"

Lightning clenched her fist"I suppose I'll have to hope that their souls will make it. I can but offer my sympathies."

Vio smiled lightly"We appreciate it, Light."

"The only thing we can do now, is move forward" said Green.

Tyrell glanced at the building"And we need to breach this door."

Matthew looked upward to see a chimney"You think we can enter through the chimney?"

"Perhaps" Lightning nodded"Assuming we could shrink in size. We'd need the Mini spell, which I don't know, or whatever Psynergy has a shrinking effect."

Saxito then appeared nearby"Isn't this adorable. You all need my help again. As luck would have it, I have the means of helping you... For a price."

"What do you want this time, Saxito?" Kraden asked, calmly.

Saxito smiled"Info on curses. tell me, and I might help you with the mini spell."

Tyrell raised an eyebrow"Why curses?"

"Because I need to suppress the greater darkness within me. The more it's suppressed, the less evil I get" Saxito explained.

Lightning shrugged"Call me cynical, but I would've long thought that redemption was beyond you, but maybe not if you can succeed at it. I'll see if I can find anything."

"That's all I needed to hear" Saxito began to cast mini and scoop them up"I'm gonna throw you guys in the chimney and when you get inside, you'll be back to normal." the nobody began to throw them really high. The group went down the chimney and landed in the burnt out fireplace

Lightning bushed some ashes off her"Well, let's look around."

Green looked around"it's a rather quaint cabin. I'm sure we'll be able to find something here."

"Hey. There's a bookshelf that looks rather damaged over here in the corner" Tyrell piped.

Lightning went over to look at the bookshelf, which looked peculiar"The corners are slightly damaged... like it's been moved in a hurry."

Matthew noted something odd and went to move the bookcase"Mind helping me?" He couldn't move it himself.

Lightning nodded and she and Green Link went to help out. No sooner had the moved the bookcase, a rifle was touching Lightning's neck

"Don't you dare move a muscle. If you are part of the Tauparaing, I'll end you with my life... Turn around... Slowly" whispered the gunman, a man with dark hair and red and black clothes.

"Hm? Fine" Lightning slowly turned around as instructed.

The man, Vincent, blinked and put his rifle away"So the reports were true... You're still alive."

Tyrell glanced at Vincent with suspicion"who are you?!"

"Associated with your former allies to an extent. I didn't truly believe you were still alive along with Kain, Lightning. Until now" the gunman said, ignoring Tyrell.

Lightning crossed her arms"Well, Kain and I had been trapped in crystal stasis for over five hundred years, so I can't blame you. What are you doing here, Vincent?"

Vincent glanced at the door before replying"Looking for leads to my own problems. And I don't really want Cloud and the others getting involved. I'd thought that I'd track him here in Weyard. They told me everything. The prince, the dying old man, and the one girl. So, I'm protecting them with my dark powers."

Sveta was puzzled"And who's this "he"?"

"Weiss. Turns out he's still alive" said Vincent, grimly.

Lightning was surprised"What? How is that possible?"

"It seems that Genesis was secretly responsible for that, before you and your group fought against him during the Saxito crisis" Vincent replied.

Lightning found this hard to believe, but nodded"I see. So, both he and Genesis are still on the loose somewhere... I'm currently working with the four Links and Matthew's group to stop the Tuaparang forces, so I may not even be able to hunt down Weiss at the moment, even if I knew where to look for him."

"Which is why I'm searching for him myself. But since you're here... I doubt he'll reveal himself anytime soon. I'm leaving you in their capable hands" stated the Gunman.

Lightning nodded"Good luck. I was about to try and find a piece of Umbra Equipment while I was here, have you seen anything?"

Vincent shook his head"All I know is that the door from Yamata is locked. and the key doesn't work for me" he pulled out a strange jagged looking key and handed it to Lightning"Good luck."

"Thank you. I'll look into it" Lightning said,.

Vincent looked at the rest of the group"Find the dark mirror and the Shadow Links will stop spawning like heartless."

Matthew nodded gratefully"Thank, we'll keep it in mind."

Vincent nodded and started to knock on the door"it's safe, all of you can come out now" the red-clad gunman said as he left.

Lightning realized that she still had to ask her old ally something and headed out.

Vincent glanced at the pink-haired Savior"What's up?"

"I meant to ask this, have you seen Shelke or Cloud? They may want to know that Genesis and Weiss are still at large" she responded.

Vincent shook his head"No I haven't. I haven't even went into contact when the chaos started to consume worlds... Other than news reports that the WRO keeps posting to the harmony alliance." He then continued on his way.

"I see. Good luck finding Weiss" Lightning said as she returned to the cabin.

Back inside, Two people came out the door. One of them, a young man recognized the blond Adept"... Matthew..."

"Hm?" Matthew turned to see Ryu, the Prince of Yamata.

Ryu had a hopeful look on his face"So, you've come to... Take us back home...?"

Sveta nodded"Of course."

Hou Ju. the princess, was relieved, but she was worried about her and Ryu's other companion, who was laying inside the room just behind them"Thank you... Master Hou Zan is very ill. He needs medical attention."

"Don't worry" the blond Venus Adept reassured her"We'll take you right back so that he can get help."

Lightning was curious when she saw the three strangers"Do you know these people, Matthew?"

Tyrell nodded"We all do."

"Minus us" Green shrugged.

"Ryu here was trying to save his sister... By being used by the Tuaparing and possibly Ganondorf" Matthew explained.

Hou Ju winced at the memory"I was... A hostage. And my brother had no other choice but to comply with their demands."

"I can only offer my sympathy" said Lightning, feeling a bit sorry for the pair.

Red Link smiled"Well, let's just help them out of here if we're done."

"We just need to make a pitstop at Yamata before we head back to Tonfon" said Rief.

Green Link nodded"Right."

"Let's go, then" Lightning started heading out.

Hou Zan,, the older man weakly addressed them"Wait... Before you all depart... I am not long for this world... I ask you to burry my body in the snow... Next to the gravestone of the Maidens..." He coughed.

Lightning could he that the old man was beyond help and nodded"Very well, you have my word."

Hou Ju glanced at her master, pleading"No... Wait... Please... Don't leave us for the chaos..."

Hou Zan gave her an apologetic look as he wheezed during his last words"I'm sorry m'lady... But that is the one request I cannot do. Besides... You both are in good hands... Matthew, The Savior and Link are here... And I can rest knowing that you both are safe... with them." Eradia went into Lightning as the Elder closed his eyes in peace.

Ryu sadly bowed his head"Master..."

Blue glanced to the side"May he rest in peace."

Lightning went to bury Hou Zan's body next to the gravestone of the maidens. Green grabbed a stone and begins to carve words into the grave"Here lies Hou Zan, Master of the Ton Fon martial arts... A Honorable man till the end..."

Matthew paid his respects before turning to leave"Let's go. Yamata and Ton Fon aren't going to wait for themselves."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Endless Wall, the transfigured Wind Mage ran out of power and landed on the ground. weakened, tired, and frustrated.

"No..." Vaati gasped as he returned to his normal form"I-... Won't be defeated by such...Pathetic imbeciles. I tried to defeat the Hero in the past... But what did it get me? Being sealed in that pathetic four sword... Then he shows up again and again... And it's bad enough Ganondork is no help either... Now I'm dealing with Bhunivelze's lap dogs! Grrr! It makes my blood boil with contempt! ... Humph. Does the Organization lackies know no bounds of poking holes in others business?"

A black-coated figure with silvery hair and orange eyes appeared before him"Their hearts are stronger than you would think."

Vaati glanced at the figure"Really now... Humph, to think that their Light Force would be far more grander than I, is beyond ridiculous. But... That hero with the four sword did defeat me several times in the past... Alright, I shall listen to what you have to say to me."

The Black-Coated Man lowered his hood as he introduced him"First off, I am Xemnas. The Darkness within you is formidable, but you've the potential to grow even stronger."

Vaati was a bit skeptic, but he had to take any opportunity he could"The ability to surpass and consume the very essence of gods has always been my desire to obtain more power. Tell me... How would I acquire such a feat as to what you would suggest?"

"Your ability to absorb the power of light is potent, but to harness greater darkness, you must yield to it" replied Xemnas.

Vaati smirked"Alright... I'll consider it... Xemnas... And I know just who to demonstrate it to. Hmhmhmhmhm HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He flew away, laughing.

Xemnas glanced ahead for a moment"the pieces are falling into place. Very soon... You will not be prepared for the horrors that are to arrive in this dying world Saxito created. And I yearn for the day that Ventus shall awaken, Sora. Huhuhuhuhuhu."

* * *

Lightning and Sora's group returned to Yamata to recieve the final jewel for opening the door to the Endless Wall when they saw smoke and fire coming from the west.

Tyrell frowned"That fire over there..."

Kraden gasped"My word, it's coming from Ton Fon!"

Lightning's eyes narrowed"What could be responsible for that!?"

Matthew shook his head"I don't know, but let's hurry over there and find out."

The heroes rushed back to Ton Fon to see its citizen's rushing to put out the scorching dark fires which wasn't really doing anything but making them stronger.

The Dock Manager shouted"Come on, men! Hurry it up!"

One of the Dock Workers replied with a panicked look on his face"We're trying! Nothing's working!"

The Dock Manager shook his head, then turned to see Lightning's group and brightened a bit when he recognized the two Yatama Royals"Prince Ryu, Princess Ju! You've returned!"

"What happened here?" Ryu inquired.

"That blasted Wind mage returned. And he's inside the castle doing who knows what in there!" The Dock Manager replied with a hint of irritation.

Green knew who the wind mage in question was was"Vaati..."

Red Link nodded, determined"We've got to stop him right here and now!"

Lightning glanced ahead"First we'll have to get past the dark flames..."

Vio readied his blade"Guys, altogether now. It might be charged enough to crush evil!"

Red readied his, realizing what his violet-clad counterpart was saying"Oh, right. We have 3 elemental jewels. It might work after all. Ryu, Hou ju, go back to the ship. We'll take care of this problem."

"You don't need to tell us twice" said Ryu, leaving quickly with the princess.

Green addressed the others"Ready?"

"Get on with it, already!" cried Blue, impatiently.

The four Links charged up their swords before slashing it the fire, extinguishing the flames long enough to jump across. And as soon as they entered Hyrule Castle, they saw it looked like it was a shadow of it's former self, like pure evil had tainted it for a long time as the green dark flames illuminated the place.

Amiti's eyes widened at the sight"What is this?!"

Eoleo was puzzled"Is this the same Hyrule Castle as before?"

"It must be the work of Vaati" Kraden surmised.

Rief frowned a bit"Wait a minute... The King, the Emperor and Kuja are in there. They could be trapped."

Lightning put a hand on her gunblade"Perhaps we better find them, first and make sure they're fine."

"Maybe they're in the dungeons" Blue suggested.

Matthew shrugged as he readied his blade for whatever was ahead"We never really know unless we give it a shot."

Lightning nodded"Then let's hurry."

The group quickly headed into the castle abnd found their way to the dungeons, only to find the King and Emperor, alone.

King Daphnes Nohansen was relieved"At last. You've come to save us."

Emperor Ko looked grim"Vaati has returned, and has taken my apprentice hostage."

Green's eyes widened"you mean, Vaati has kidnapped Kuja?"

"Why would he do this?" The Violet-clad Link asked.

King Daphnes Nohansen bowed his head"He plans to steal all of Kuja's lifeforce to open a rift to the dark realm itself without a moongate."

"What?" Sveta was shocked"If that happens-"

"That won't be good, that's for sure" Matthew finished.

"We'll have to hurry" Lightning agreed.

"Before you confront Vaati, hurry the Elemental Sanctuary. The Earth Element is already there. With all four elemental jewels, it might be powerful enough to vanquish the darkness."

Lightning nodded"Understood, we'll go there at once."

Emperor Ko sighed"Normally we would assist you in taking back our castle. But we would just be in the way. Destroy Vaati once and for all."

Blue nodded"That's what we're gonna do from the start!"

"He will answer for his crimes" said Red, determined.

Green turned to leave"Come on. We're wasting time. We need to hurry up!"

"The Sanctuary is on this floor" King Dalphness said"it's the only room not effected by Vaati's corruption."

Matthew nodded understandingly"Then that's where we'll find it."

The group hurried onward, fighting off or avoiding most of Vaati's manikins and monsters until they came upon a shiny stairway platform with four columns with one of holding a purple spiky jewel that was the Earth Element, quietly placed on the column.

Tyrell glanced at it in wonder"So, what now?"

"Well" Green proceeded to explain"From what I remember of what Princess Zelda told me, is that long ago, the ancient Hero of the Minish, would place the Four sword back in it's pedestal, and the elements would automatically power it up."

"Then that would mean that you four would temporarily revert back into a single entity" said Kraden, intrigued by the information.

Lightning was surprised"Huh? Are you saying these four are the same person?" She referred to Red, Green, Blue and Vio.

the Green-clad Link nodded"More or less. You probably thought we were siblings."

"That was my assumption, but it wasn't really any of my business, though how was it possible?" Lightning asked.

The Red-clad Link shrugged"Its due to the Four Sword's magic, basically. Well, let's get moving to the pedestal to power the sword up."

The four Links stepped up to the platform with the pedestal, and the all merged back into the single entity. The three remaining elements hovered above the hero, back to their columns as he placed the weapon in it's holding spot. And while that was happening, Himi began to slowly approach Link in a trance, speaking with multiple female voices at once.

"Heed us Spirits of The Four Elements... We the six maidens of light, ask for your plight for aid... The Wind Mage of Darkness, Vaati as well as the ancient evil reborn time and time again, has risen once more to Caste Hyrule, and this time, the world of Weyard will be thrust into the realm of darkness for eternal annihilation. As the world faces it's darkest hour of Bhunivelze's return, we beg of thee... Aid us and the Savior with charging the four sword to it's fullest potential as well as helping us reveal the location of the Goddess Hylia reborn... Princess Zelda."

Link nodded"We will do our best."

The four elements begun to glow in a heavenly light before blasting the blade with energy as the entire group felt pure magic enter it. The entire sanctuary lit up as a result, revealing the area of its patterns of futuristic circuitry. Once it was done, Link pulled the four sword and once more split into four beings again. This time however, they felt more powered up.

Blue raised his arm, ecstatically"Oh yeah! I'm feeling this awesome upgrade!"

Vio smiled"Now we can give Vaati the justice he deserves."

Red glanced at the others"Guys, are we ready to face Vaati head on?"

Eoleo smiled"Aye. Ain't much use for standing around, aren't we."

Karis nodded"It's time to set things right. Once and for all."

"I agree, let's go" said Lightning, leading the way with the Four Links.

* * *

Back in the lanes between, Sora, Taios, Serenia, Tidus, Yuna, Arrianna and Trent were driving the gummi-ship towards Weyard

"How long do you think it'll be till we'll get there?" Trent asked.

Taios glanced ahead"Since the Chaos has merged a lot of worlds together, we'll be able to take a shortcut to help Matthew and the gang this time around." He had taken the time before they left to order the Harmony Alliance army into battle with the Tuaparang.

Trent nodded"Sounds good."

"Where do you suggest that we land?" Sora asked.

Serenia thought a bit"Well, since part of the world is a warzone between the Harmony Alliance and the Tuaparang..." She trailed off, unsure what to say.

Yuna shrugged"we'll have to sneak passed before anyone else could notice us."

Just then, Baltheir contacted them through his intercom"Pardon if I don't seem so brash, your majesties. But we seem to be in a bit of a bind. Mind if you give us a hand?"

"What?" Sora gasped"Say, Trent, mind diverting us to give Baltheir some help?"

Trent nodded"No problem."

Sora then answered the intercom"Where are you located, Baltheir?"

"We're a little aways from your coordinates. Seems the enemy caught us in an ambush- gah! And we could use the assistance right about now" said the Sky Pirate.

Another familiar voice came through the ship's intercom"Ah, Baltheir. As if you can even hope to get out of this alive. Say kiddo, mind hurrying it up? I got a schedule to keep, and I'd rather not that you keep me waiting. And oh. Bring your fanboy with you. We have so much to catch up on." The transmission ended.

Taios was surprised"Looks like Braig's back."

Sora grimaced"I know Braig and fought him before when he was a member of Organization XIII, but regardless, we have to hurry."

"We'll be there quickly, Baltheir" said Serenia.

Trent smiled"Time to put the pedal to the metal." He piloted the Gummi Ship to Baltheir's location. The group eventually found Baltheir's ship, which was about to be fired upon by a nobody dreadnaught before it powered down it's weapons at the approach of the Astral Eagle.

Xigbar spoke through the Intercom"About time you showed yourselves. I was getting rather antsy, kiddo."

Tidus narrowed his eyes"What do you want?"

Xigbar's voice seemed surprised"Huh? Oh, I want... Suffering. Mostly other people's suffering. But more than anything else, I want the fanboy and the old friend, to come aboard and catch up like old times. I mean, It's not like things are like last time where I would pointlessly monologue like a overzealous moron. Just you. me, and Taios. Sora/Roxas. Like now."

Trent shrugged"I kind of smell a rat, here."

"Let's just see what he has to say. Its not like I haven't dealt with him before" said Sora, optimistically.

Serenia looked worried"Will you and Taios be okay?"

Sora nodded"Absolutely. Trent, think you can get us in there? Keep the ship running once we're inside."

"I'll do my best" said Trent, flying the ship into the dreadnaught's hanger.

"In case this is an obvious trap, We'll back you up, Sora" Tidus smiled.

"Be careful" Yuna cautioned"We don't know what to expect."

Taios squared his shoulders"Then we'll just have to improvise when push comes to shove."

Sora and Taios began to exit the ship and noticed it was rather unnerving. There didn't seem to be any enemies near by. They took the elevator leading to the bridge to see a very much alive Braig, Looking like his nobody counterpart.

Braig glanced at them"It took a lot of hoops to get you both here, But it looks as if it's finally paying off."

Sora shrugged"Can't say that I'm honored. So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know. Destroying an entire population of female desert chicks. Stealing their Eradia for my own plans. And oh, tricking Ganondork to be on our side in the first place" said Braig, lazily.

Taios was surprised"What?"

Sora frowned"Huh? What do you mean by that? Who are you working for if not Ganon?"

Braig chuckled"And here I thought you were smarter than that, Sora. You'd think I'd tell actually tell you who my real boss is, as if-"

"Let me guess..." Taios interrupted"The old coot, right? Figures you have a thing for creepy old men Braig. The question is why: why go out of your way to trick Ganondorf at all if it didn't benefit your goals?"

Braig slowly smirked"Ha! As if I'd actually tell you anything. You're smart, you figure it out. But right now, I want that which you have kept in your very heart since the beginning of your adventure. And you already know what I'm talking about."

Taios scowled.

Sora's eyes widened with realization"The X-Blade. So, Xehanort is there, too. We'll just have to settle this with you goons once and for all. And you know what? Xehanort's plan is pretty much pointless, because this universe is going to end in a few days once Bhunivelze wakes up. Either way, we're not going to let you get the X-Blade!"

Braig laughed"Huhuhuhahahahahaha! I see you still got that angry look down, Ventus." He then summoned his sharp shooter weapons"But this is where I just gotta get a few more hoops I gotta jump through. And by the by? Kingdom hearts being damaged, wasn't part of the plan."

"Even so, we'll stop you. Right here, right now!" Taios yelled.

The two heroes summoned their keyblades, as Braig fired at them immediately. Taios tried to block, only to get shot multiple times. Sora to healed his wounds with Curaga. Braig fired a few more shots at Sora, who quickly used reflect in an attempt to deflect Braig's attacks.

"Argh! No" Braig gasped"This isn't gonna be like the last times I faced utter defeat. Oh no... This is much different!"

"How about instead of monologuing, you start DOING?!" Taios shouted as he and Sora made use of Ceodore and Kain's Cross-Slash+ with a twist as Taios used Darkness, and Sora did light resulting the sharpshooter to be really angry.

"Let's see how you both dance!" Braig snarled.

Taios gasped"Oh, crap."

"What's going on? Guess we better be ready for anything" said Sora, getting into a defensive position. The sharp shooter started to charge up before firing endless energy bullets at them, causing the duo to run and dodge the best they could before they all felt the ship shaking due to Baltheir's ship and the Astral Eagle firing at them.

Braig groaned.

"You lost again, Braig" said Sora.

"Yeah. You better high tail it out of here" Taios chimed.

Braig stepped back"This isn't over, yet."

Sora headed back to the ship with Taios.

As soon as they were back in the ship, Taios addressed the others"thanks guys. you really helped us out."

Trent squared his shoulders"I always kinda guessed that Braig wouldn't play fair. But it was a gamble we had to do."

Baltheir spoke through the intercom"Well, we appreciate the help, Taios. But the real treasure is rather an illusive one to snare."

Arrianna raised an eyebrow"Treasure? What kind of treasure?"

"He's talking about helping Lightning infiltrate the main Tuaparing base. Blados and Chalis are back" Tina said.

Tidus frowned"Huh? Those two bozos are back? Guess we'll have to hurry and get there."

Taios shook his head"I'm guessing that with them time traveling to the past... They must be back by now... And Isaac's kid, and most of their descendants, and Kraden might need our help."

"Then what are we waiting for? We need to help them" said Serenia, determined.

Trent glanced at them"Do we know exactly where they are?"

Sora shook his head"Hm. I don't have any idea."

"We should check the eastern regions of Weyard until we find them, then" Yuna suggested.

Arrianna nodded"Then let's hurry."

* * *

At Hyrule Castle, Lightning's group rushed to find Vaati as fast as they could, only to see the wind mage himself attempting to petrify the genome with his magic, only to have his arms and legs to petrifed on a large stone table.

Vaati snarled in frustration"Why won't you turn to stone, already?!"

Kuja snorted"Hmph, I am far more resilient than you give me credit for, Wind Mage. you've spent your time transforming this very castle into your personal funhouse, that you've failed to notice that you've spent most of your magic away."

Vaati growled then noticed Lightning's group"Humph. Well now. If it isn't the petty savior and her stupid friends... And I haven't forgotten about you, Link. I'm not going to be sealed in the four sword this time."

Green Link smirked"Don't be so sure."

Lightning readied her gunblade"You're going down, one way or another."

The four Links got into a battle stance.

Vaati snarled"I will never parish! I am an immortal god! No matter how many times I have been defeated, no one can ever truly destroy me!"

It was then that the dark energies of the castle, and the twisted darkness from the eclipse caused Vaati to transform into a far darker and twisted version of his former self as Lightning use a Bestiary Scan to find out it was Vaati's wrath.

"This guy is no pushover" Red commented.

Lightning nodded"He has no real glaring weaknesses either, best be on our guard."

The wrath begun to sprout two shadow arms with golden claws as he begun to fire continuous orbs of dark lightning at the group which luckily didn't hit anyone else and barely missing Kuja.

Kuja spoke"A little assistance, please?!"

"Very well" Lightning quickly went over to free the white-haired Gemone.

The Links avoided Vaati's attack and waited for an opening to strike. Rief started to cast wish well on the group, while Matthew casts Odyssey. The Wrath began to use its claws to dive into the ground to attack the group with vicious intent, but thanks to the four Links all using a roc feather from Matthew's group to literally jump and pierce the claws, and Kuja's quick use of force symphony multiple times, the Wrath started to flee away into the sky, resulting in the area returning to normal.

Lightning was puzzled"Hm? Did we win?"

Matthew shrugged"Hard to tell... But I think we got him."

"Somehow, something tells me that this is far from over" Amiti mussed.

Green shrugged"Still, hyrule castle is safe."

Lightning nodded"It appears so."

Tyrell glanced at the others" What are we supposed to do now, then?"

Blue rolled his eyes"what else?! The eclipse needs to be over, and Zelda is still missing!"

"Most unfortunate I suppose" said Kuja.

Kraden nodded"Well, then. We might as well check to see if the emperor, the royal family and the king are alright."

"It's time we end this" Karis agreed.

"Affirmative" Lightning turned to go check on the royal family.

"As for me" Kuja said"I am going to leave."

"And where ye be off?" Eoleo asked.

Kuja shrugged"I am departing far away from this conflict... I'm going to see Zidane. At least he has more luck at stopping trouble, I suppose."

"Well, good luck" Green said.

Kuja nodded"And good luck in handling Gannondorf and his Tarapauring minions-"

"Wait" Matthew interrupted"How do YOU know who's behind this?"

Kuja"I still have some ties with the Warriors of Chaos. My knowledge has protected Hyrule Castle and Tonfon so far, and since the world's clock is ticking to the arrival of Bhunivelze, You can guess that my warnings are to be heeded" Kuja said, leaving.

Matthew squared his shoulders"Well, we best get moving soon after we know for sure if the royal family is okay."

The group agreed and they returned to the castle foyer, as some of the castle's staff was being directed by the Emperor and the King.

"Alright. Men, women, see if you can clean up this mess" The king instructed.

Emperor Ko turned to see Lightning's group"Lightning, Matthew, everyone. My family and I as well as the royal family of Hyrule can never thank you enough."

Lady Hinechou arrived to greet the group"Not only have you saved our people, and removed Vaati from this castle, but you all have saved our children."

Green flushed"It was nothing."

"We still have work to do, though..." Matthew trailed off.

Emperor Ko nodded"Indeed. This eclipse has gone on long enough."

"And my daughter is still missing" The king noted"I hope that all of you can save her."

Lady Hinechou looked at Lightning"Before you confront and stop the eclipse, I have something to give to you." She handed over what seemed to be a smooth, glowing crystal"A woman with a white robe wearing a fox mask said to give it to the savior... I assume you are it, yes?"

Lightning nodded"Yes, I am."

"The woman said that this gem is a sort of magical garment based from a kimono summoner woman. I have no idea what it means, but you could most likely figure it out yourself" said Lady Hinechou.

"I see, thank you" Lightning said"But who was the person who approached you in a fox mask?"

"She never revealed her name to me" replied Lady Hinechou"But if you were to ask members of the harmony alliance, maybe they would have a clue.

Lightning blinked, hardly surprised"I see, thank you anyway."

After the group was thanked and stocked up on supplies, they left Ton Fon and headed towards the Endless Wall itself. Then they used the orbs to finally open the gate, before Taios' Voice came out of Lightning's intercom"Finally. I'm able to chat. Light, Sora and our crew is gonna help ya and Matthew soon. Just hold on a little longer."

"Understood" Lightning acknowledged.

Green glanced at her curiously"Who was that?"

"Taios" Lightning replied"He said that he, Sora and their allies are going to arrive and help us soon."

Matthew smiled"That sounds great. I've heard about Taios and Sora."

Blue was confused Who were they, again?"

Greens shook his head"I thought we shared the same memories, Blue. Then again, all I really heard about Sora is that he's a Keyblade Master and Hero of the World Order."

"They assisted Issac and the others in igniting the Mars Lighthouse, as well as when we witnessed Saxito's first appearance in Weyard. If they are arriving soon, then we'll have to hurry" Kraden urged.

Lightning nodded"Agreed, let's go."

They hurried to wander throughout the top of the wall to witness all of eastern Weyard covered by the eclipse's darkness mixed with a large portion of Chaos. And when they arrived at the center of the wall, they saw a mountain with spiraling golden yellow mixed with purple clouds. Which meant that this was their path to Apollo Sanctum. It took a bit of time, but they managed to surpass the puzzles that laid within until they climbed up a large latter leading to a large area and a larger wall blocking their path, a platform of Vaati's eye and the dark mirror.

Lightning glanced at it"Hm. What now?"

The mirror glowed for a moment before a small geyser of darkness flowed from it. Shadow Link jumped out and appeared in front of the group"I am NOT going to be defeated again and again by a bunch of conniving, immature, pathetic and stupid worthless beings!" More clones of Shadow Link started to appear from the pillar of darkness with the first one shouting"Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!"

"This guy, again" Lighting muttered, though she was hardly surprised.

Sveta glanced at where they were coming from"They're coming from that pillar!"

"Well, we're not gonna let'em stop us" said Tyrell. Green, Blue, Red and Vio prepare to engage the Shadow Links. As they started to fight against the Shadow Links, more came out of the dark pillar holding bombs, hammers, hookshots, ice rods, flame rods, thunder rods, and boomerangs.

Rief groaned"There's too many of these guys! we need to get rid of that pillar!"

"Or at least suppress it long enough for us to deal with them!" Eoleo agreed.

Out of nowhere, a small beam of holy energy blasted at the mirror, suppressing the continuous darkness from within as familiar and new allies in Matthew's perspective literally dropped down from the sky.

"The calvary's here to help!" Sora said with a goofy smile.

Taios nodded"and it looks like we came here in the nick of time."

Kraden was realized"Sora, Taios, Tidus, Yuna, Serenia!"

"Hey, Kraden. Its been a while" Sora greeted.

Serenia glanced at the situation"Looks like we're just in time from the looks of things."

"We've wanted to help sooner, but our people is currently at war with the Tarapuang" Tidus explained.

"But first" Taios noted"Let's take care of these Shadow Links."

Sora nodded"Right."

"They appear to be coming from that pillar" Matthew informed.

Sora readied his keyblade"I'll take care of it."

"I'll try to use my holy magic to suppress the pillar" said Yuna.

Tidus readied his sword"We'll watch your back, Yuna."

"Let me give ya a hand" Taios said, beginning to absorb the darkness from the pillar while Yuna kept blasting it with holy energy.

Shadow Link groaned"No! I won't be defeated again! I'm going to-"

"It's over" Lightning cast Ruinga on Shadow Link, stunning him.

"Now!" Matthew gave the signal.

The four Links quickly did a dragoon jump thanks to the roc feather. And with the last of the shadow links defeated thanks to the entire group, the platform faded into nothingness, and the dark mirror was freed and started to glow with luminance.

Tyrell sighed in relief"Finally. That Shadow Link guy won't bother us anymore."

Karis addressed Taios"So, you guys were fighting the Tarapuang?"

The young President nodded"My people are, yes. They are harming Weyard. And with Blados and Chalis back in the present, we'll finally put an end to this."

Green beamed"Right. Glad to have you on our side."

"Let's do it" said Sora. He then used his keyblade to unlock the stairway to the next area, only to have the sanctum gate to be tight locked, but with four small staired pathways. Two on the right as well as left.

Lightning glanced at it"So now we have to find a way to open the gate."

"Maybe there's something on the other end of one of these pathways" The blond Venus Adept suggested.

Green glanced at the stairways thoughtfully"We could cover more ground quickly if we split up, but on the other hand, it might be better to stick together..."

"We'll be fine. There's no monsters here considering this is a sacred place" said Taios.

Blue was surprised by his knowledge"And how you know that?"

"Don't you get it blue?" Vio rolled his eyes"They came here in a ship. They're bound to see it."

Eoleo frowned"And the reason why ye didn't just get the sanctum beforehand...?"

"We were busy trying to find you guys" replied Trent

Matthew shrugged"No arguments, there."

"Okay, we're splitting up, then" Sora stated.

"There might be some sort of mechanism at the end of each pathway, so at least one or two of us Adepts should be in each group in case Psynergy is required" Karis noted.

Taios noded"Agreed. I'll stay here for any developments."

"I have some talk to Taios a bit, so I'm staying here for now" Lightning said.

Arrianna nodded"Alright, we'll be right back." The groups split up down each pathway.

Taios glanced at the pink-haired Savior"What's up?"

Lightning got right to the point"I ran into Vincent before we arrived here."

"Really?" Taios was curious"What he say?"

"Weiss is still alive" she replied.

Taios' eyes widened"Oh crap. How could I forget that important memory? Argh. Dang it."

"It happens to everyone, but Vincent is doing what he can" Lightning assured him.

Taios shrugged"we can't really look for Weiss right now, due to Gannondorf and my future wedding with Serenia."

"I understand" Lightning conceded.

"Once we're done with both, then I can have my people to help look for em'" said Taios as a large, smooth yet thin slab rolled down the steps and slowly came to a stop.

Lightning turned to glance at the slab.

"Looks like the guys got one of the-" Taios was cut off as more slabs rolled down to a stop"And the rest of them are here. Good."

Lightning shrugged as she rested a hand on her hip"I'm not surprised that you are familiar with this place's mechanisms, Taios."

Taios nodded"True enough. I did say that the worlds were a form of entertainment."

Matthew and the others returned to meet with them"We're back."

"So, what now?" Tyrell asked.

"Simple" Trent piped up"We move the slabs to the shadow of the opposite painting."

"Right" Matthew went to move one slab. Lightning, Green and Eoleo went to move the other slabs. When the slabs were placed into their respective slots, the four paintings were completed, and not only were the barriers down along with the slabs, the way forward was revealed.

Lightning glanced ahead"The path is open, now."

"Let's go, but we should be ready for anything" Sora noted.

"I'll cast auto-life if things get out of hand" Yuna said.

Rief was curious"Auto-life?"

"You get revived when you get defeated" Arianna elaborated.

"Come on, guys, we're wasting time" said Taios.

Blue nodded"To the sanctum!"

The group went past the gate, ands they felt a large concentration of holy energy. Even when they were on the platform so close to it, it was overwhelming.

Eoleo glanced away from it"Aye, this be too bright here!"

Red blinked"This is got to be this sanctum's power."

Kraden nodded"No wonder there isn't any creatures of darkness here. The light is too bright for almost anything to survive."

Lightning crossed her arms in thought"Don't we have some way to shield ourselves?"

Matthew nodded"The Umbra Gear."

"Matthew's right" Sveta noted"If I put on the Umbra Gear, I can shield us from this light, but It'll eventually lose its effectiveness unless we occasionally come across some shaded areas where it'll replenish its power. Stay close to me, everyone while I get us through."

"Sveta. I think I can help you with the shield" Taios grinned"I do have the power of darkness on my side."

Kraden smiled wryly"of course. I have witnessed your absorbing ability first hand. With your shadow abilities, it might give us extra protection."

Taios nodded"For a short while. Then it's all on Sveta."

Sveta nodded"Thanks, Taios" She equipped the Umbra gear and readied the shield for their trip through the sanctum.

The group managed to enter the Sanctum, despite having overwhelming holy power knock and wear down the dark shield, before placing the 3 crystal orbs they obtained throughout their adventures in the proper spots, creating 2 pedestals. One was empty, while the other had a shiny new weapon.

Taios was amazed"That's the Sol Blade."

"But what's with the other pedestal?" Vio asked.

Arianna studied it"I'm guessing that's where the four sword is supposed to go."

Green nodded"Looks like I'm going to be back to normal for a bit."

The four links merged back into a single Link, and a towering mini-castle machine started to rise from the large central platform.

"Lady Yuna ..." A male voice addressed the Summoner.

Yuna looked around"Who's there?"

It was then the castle-like tower machine, started to move a little bit and looked at the group"It is I, Alexander. I am most pleased that all of you have survived the chaos... Even you, Lightning. However... I cannot simply allow you access to the Apollo Lens itself."

Lightning put a hand on her gunblade"Care to give us a reason why?"

"I need proof that all of you have what it takes to survive my trial" Alexander explained"Pass my test, then the Lens shall be yours to use... But before that... I wish to know something, Lightning... What has become of young Hope during my absence?"

"Last I saw him" Lightning shrugged"He has been regressed to his teenage-self."

"I see..." The Eidolon then used a bit of his power to open the door in the lower platform"Answer the correct questions inside, and the mechanisms shall reveal themselves for your Pysnergy."

Matthew was astounded"That sounds interesting..."

"We got this, guys" said Taios, optimistically.

Matthew"Right" and stepped forward to go to the lower platform. As soon as the group entered inside, they saw there were three mechanisms surrounding a futuristic psynergetic platform. And on it stood a woman wearing a white robe, with golden lennins, wearing a fox mask. It fit the description that the Emperor's wife had spoke of.

"Hello keyblade weilders, Soldiers of Harmony, Champions of Hylia, and Adepts of Weyard" the woman greeted.

Lightning glanced at her in wonder'So this is who the Emperor's Wife spoke of?'

"May I ask who you are?" Matthew asked.

The woman nodded"I am the vulpis elder, or Master Ava if you prefer. Right now, I am tasked with giving you three questions for the mechanisms. Are you all ready to begin, or do you seek questions about me first?"

Matthew nodded"If its all the same, I'm ready to begin."

"As am I" Lightning added.

Ava held up a hand"One question is for Himi... In the past, what was your island's greatest fear for a long time?"

"It was the Serpent" Himi replied, her parents had told her that story once.

Ava snapped her fingers and one mechanism appeared"Now, Link... What was the most ancient demon you know of that Hylia feared?"

Green paused"Well... The most ancient demon feared was Demise. He wanted the triforce for unknown reasons..."

Ava snapped her fingers again and another mechanism appeared"And lastly... Taios. to the best of your knowledge... Who created the book of prophecies?"

"Your teacher..." Taios replied"The Master of Masters..."

Rief was curious"Book of prophecies?"

"It is a book which was written by the Master of Masters that foretold events that led to the Keyblade War and after" Ava replied before snapping her fingers again, another mechanism appeared.

Matthew beamed"Alright. Now we can use the cannon."

Ava: nodded"Indeed. though, by now; you should be careful. Things are about to get hairy real soon."

"Thanks for the tip" Tyrell said"We'll be keeping that in mind."

Ava was silent for a moment and had a sad look at Sveta before she vanished in digital light. Sveta was puzzled"What was that about?"

Matthew shrugged"Who knows? But let's be ready for anything."

After the Adepts used their psynergy to move the gears, the cannon was positioned and ready. But as the group left the room, most of the group felt a familiar presence

"Ah, good. Have you finished with the preparations?" A voice spoke.

They looked up to see a man having long blue hair, a eye masquerade metal mask, and wearing a white robe with gold lennens and a purpleish blue cape

Karis gasped"How-"

"You!" Rief frowned.

Tyrell clenched a fist"What's he doing here!?"

Tidus shook his head"Oh, great. This guy again."

"Arcanus!" Sveta narrowed her eyes. Matthew nearly swore in frustration.

Amiti was just as surprised"Here?"

Lightning instinctively reached for her gunblade"You!"

Arcanus smirked"Tyrell, Son of Garet. you seem displeased to see me."

"Why don't we skip the crap, and cut to the chase, Alex" Taios challenged.

Arcanus was a bit confused"How do you know who I really am? No matter, no point in denying it. Am I wrong, Son of Isaac?"

"What's it to you?" Matthew snapped"Why the heck are you bugging us, now?"

Alex shrugged"As much as I would like to speak with all of you, I am running short on time. To keep it brief, I am to make sure that the lens isn't being misused... Yet."

"From whom?" Sveta asked.

"The Tuaparang" Alex said as a battleship arrived and dropped pods of soldiers, before the ship itself was being fired upon by Balthier's and the Astral Eagle.

Sora glanced upward for a second"Looks like the fighting is still raging."

Lightning blinked in confusion"Who's side are you on, Alex?"

Blados suddenly appeared behind Alex"Indeed, Arcanus. You would betray us for these brats, the Savior and Cosmos' cronies?"

Chalis appeared next to Blados"That is not his name... Alex was it? It is rather convenient that you would have your own agenda."

Alex chuckled"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Exoduxia never did trust any of you test subjects."

Serenia was surprised"Exoduxia? Wait, I remember reading something about a powerful Dark Keyblade Master who had been defeated a long time ago."

Sora shrugged"Maybe Exoduxia was that keybearer, but who knows?"

"Regardless, we're wasting time" said Lightning,

Trent nodded"You're right, we need to hurry and-"

"Sorry, boy" Blados drew his blade"But we aren't going to allow you all to do that."

Chalis laughed"The cannon is ours."

"Yeah, no" Alex started to float into the air"It belongs to neither. I'll hold these two off. You lot better reach the lens before really terrible unforeseen consequences occur..." He smirked at Lightning"And both Ocean Beach and Luxerion are destroyed."

Blados and Chalis rose in the air, as they started to fight.

Lightning shook her head"You don't need to tell us." She hurried onward. The group rushed to the other side of the sanctum where a futuristic latter lead to the top of the cannon.

Sveta glanced at it"This has got to be the controls for the lens."

Red was impressed"It's... Amazing."

"Come on, we can't waste time! We need to turn it on!" Urged Tidus.

Before the group knew what was happening, a werewolf creature growled and roared, as it dropped down from the latter.

Sveta eeped"help!"

Trent paused"Wait... Something's wrong here."

The creature started to sniff Sveta for a moment before it looked... happy?

Yuna was puzzled"It's... Not attacking... Like it knows who Sveta is."

Taios didn't need a second glance to know"I know who this guy is... And he was altered by the Tarapuring."

"Who was it, Taios?" Yuna asked.

Sveta glanced into the creature's eyes and gasped"It can't be...? Brother?"

Matthew was shocked"Are you saying that's King Volechek?"

Taios nodded"He is."

Karis felt a twinge of sympathy"Sveta..."

Tyrell scowled"This is pi$$ing me off more than ever. How low can they get?"

"There's gotta be some way to save him" Sora mussed, crossing his arms.

Sveta glanced at the Beastman King's altered form a bit longer, then said"I'll help you, brother."

The group got closer before the monster started to guard sveta and growl at the group.

Sveta quickly got in front of them"No! They are my friends!"

The monster backed off, recoiling while whimpering.

Just then, Luimina appeared"Aw, isn't is adorable." She sat on top of the stairs with amusement"His own sister giving orders to her pet brother."

"Leave them alone!" Sora shouted at Lumina.

Sveta glanced at the newcomer"Don't interfere! He's trying to fight it!"

Lumina smirked"If you call a loosing fight, then sure. Just like Lightning is failing to actually save her only so called: Friends that she never really cherished. But then again, why would she care about friends she always distances herself from them? A cold heartless empty shell of a woman who's reckless and stupid."

"Lumina, that's enough. We all knew she didn't have a choice back then. These two do have a choice!" Taios shouted.

At that moment, Blados appeared in light"What makes you believe that they let alone all of you had a choice from the start?"

Chalis appeared as well, creepily cheerful"Your exploits are nothing more than a cheap and fake imitation of the threads of reality. But don't feel bad. Once Bhunivelze is killed by our hands, and the realm of darkness completely irrelevant, everything will go back to normal."

"But for now, I believe it's time that we pay you back for the misdeeds that you idiots have caused us the last time we entered the past" Blados stated..

"So that's it, then? You guys are gonna fight us?" Matthew asked.

Chalis chuckled in amusement"Oh yes. You idiots are going to get everything that's coming to you."

Lightning shook her head"You underestimate us."

"We won't let ourselves get beaten to a pulp by the likes of you!" Green shouted.

"So why don't you two bozos save yourselves some pain and let us go? We have a lot of strong fighters and there are only two of you" said Red, smugly.

"I don't think so" laughed Chalis as she prepared to fight.

The Chaos Hound started to savagely attack the group with a vicious swipe, but was avoiding Sveta altogether. Matthew barely avoided an attack" No choice but to fight." He drew his sword to counterattack. Lightning engaged Blados in battle while Serenia, Yuna and Tidus took on Chalis.

"Sveta! Use your slap psynergy on your brother in case he tries to attack. Our main targets are these two" Taios instructed.

Sveta nodded"Right."

As Sveta kept using slap to stagger Volchek, the others were attacking the Tuaparang duo. Lightning and Matthew parried and avoided Blados' attacks as much as possible, countering when they could. Yuna cast Shell on Serenia and Tidus, while the latter two do their best to drive Chalis back. Eventually, the duo attacked with sap grenades, resulting their health gradually decreasing by the minute while at the same time slowing down their speed.

Taios groaned"Cheap shot."

"We have learned from our mistakes. And now, all of you can finally die!" Blados grunted as he charged up his weapon with electricity before swiping the group with speed and darkness, and knocked them out. But thanks to Yuna's auto-life, they were revived

"Guys, now!" Trent called.

Lightning unleashed Thunderfall at Blados, which was followed by a cross slash by Matthew and Sora. Serenia cast Fira at Chalis, which is followed by a flurry of blows by Tidus' Abes Ace Overdrive.

"Ready guys?" Taios asked.

Arrianna nodded"You know it!"

"You had to ask?" Trent grinned.

The three started their final techniquw"Game Twist!" Taios cast a spell on all three, as they started to warp strike at the duo, but avoiding Volechek at all costs.

"Sora! The finisher!" Green called.

Sora nodded"Right! Let's do it.

The entire group attacked the duo all at once, causing them to collapse

Blados gasped"No..."

"We lost... again?" Chalis squeaked.

The Tuaparang swordsman groaned"Damnit... We had every advantage...No... We refuse to loose!"

Himi shrugged"You may be willing to fight again, but you both look like you can barely stand."

"Aw" Lumina commented"This fight is all boring! Where's the pizazz, the flare that you guys had? That was waaay too easy."

Lightning glared"YYou call that easy!? We would've lost if not for Yuna's good foresight."

"That was the point" Lumina frowned"You need to be nearly fresh out of items. The desperation, the sadness, the drama? There's barely anything worth mentioning!"

Chalis glanced at the girl"What?"

"What are you on about?" Blados grunted.

Lumina smirked"If this is going to be a really intense final fight, it just needs something more... Flare of chaos." She snapped her fingers as Volechek started to violently roar in agony as a sort of dark chaotic aura filled his body, and started to suck Blados and Chalis in.

Blados: gasped"No! No! We're being absorbed!"

"If we're absorbed, so be it! We are going to finally end them!" screeched Chalis.

"Dogonnit!" Trent groaned.

Matthew turned to the other blond"What is it?"

Trent paled slightly"If I'm right, we're going to have to face the Chaos Chimera, its bound to be even more unpleasant than Blados and Chalis."

"And it is no joke. It's going to take nearly all we got just to beat this thin" Taios added.

Tidus shrugged"if we're gonna fight, we're going to step up our A-game!"

The Chaos Chimera appeared from the fusion of Blados, Chalis and Volcheck. Matthew drew his blade. Amiti, Karis and Tyrell stood near him, ready to fight. The Chimera swiped at them and rose to the sky to descend ferociously upon the group. Taios started to absorb some of the darkness that the Chimera was dishing out to lessen the damage. But it wasn't enough. Sora used most of his strongest attacks, but they were almost being dented to nothing compared to the chimera's chaos upheaval.

"Arrghh! This guy's too strong! We need to beat it here and now!" Blue cried.

Amiti nodded"We need to keep going! We're bound to defeat it!"

Just then, The chimera was under fire by Balthier's ship, via lasers and bombs.

"Looks like you guys could use a hand!" Vaan said hrough his intercom.

The Chaos Chimera growled and began to turn its attention to the ship.

"Perfect timing" Lightning attacked the Chimera with Thunderfall and a quick combo. Matthew joined in with a slash, followed by a fireball from Tyrell and a Tornado spell from Karis. Taios and Yuna both launched Holy at the same time, resulting with Tidus unleashing blitz ace and Serenia unexpectedly unleashing blade charge. The Chimera started to scream in agony as it was defeated, and Blados, Chalis and King Volechek reverted back to normal. Volchek looked terrible, his royal robes were tattered, his hat nowhere to be seen, and he looked like he was dying.

The Beaseman King coughed bits of blood up"That... (huff!) hurt so much..."

Sveta glanced at Volechek, sadly"Brother."

"Is King Volecheck going to be okay?" Matthew asked"His condition doesn't look good... Sora, Yuna, think you can heal him?"

Yuna shook her head sadly"I don't know, his injuries might be too serious."

Sveta silently glanced down at her fallen brother.

"Sister... I'm glad I got to see you again" said Volechek, weakly.

Sveta went to comfort him"Brother, don't talk... You're hurt."

Blados chuckled, tiredly.

"What's so funny?" Tyrell demanded.

Blados composed himself"Ganondorf made a few adjustments to Volechek. After we made improvements to his being-"

"He's nothing more than a creature of darkness. He can NEVER survive the light ever again" Chalis finished.

Karis shook her head sadly"That just sounds terrible... I feel sorry for Sveta and her brother."

Green scowled"So the only way to save King Volcheck is to let him die? Ganondorf will pay for this."

Tyrell nodded in agreement"Yeah, talk about sick."

"Well, want me to finish Blados and Chalis?" Trent fingered his blade.

Matthew shook his head"They're not worth it, besides, we still have to fire the Apollo Lens..."

Taios nodded"Then we will have to-"

"No... I'll- I'll do it" gasped Volechek, standing up. Everyone was shocked.

"Brother" Sveta whispered sadly.

"Sveta... Farewell" Volechek whispered as he went to activate the Apollo Lens.

"King Volechek" Yuna began to protest"You don't need to do this, maybe cosmos can-"

"I can't do that. Besides, my death will not be in vain. You still have Ganondorf to take care of, once the eclipse is gone..." Volechek said.

"Brother, wait! Brother!" Sveta called.

Volechek then actived the lens, which began to gather holy energy, then started to fire at the Luna tower as the beam rechoshayed to the eclipse itself, and to an extent, the barrier to the Palace of Winds itself. The end result was Volechek closing his eyes while smiling, and vanishing into light before eradia went straight into Lightning.

* * *

I apologize to everyone who's already read it this chapter, but I had a discussion with Taios and decided to split this into 2 due to the length.

I hope its still enjoyable.


	9. Ganon's Last Stand

Here's the last half, sorry again for having to turn the previous chapter into a cliffhanger.

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to the Golden Sun series, GS4 would already be out. Dissidia, Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square.

* * *

Ganon's Last Stand.

Matthew put a hand on Sveta's shoulder to comfort her"I'm sorry about your brother."

Sveta closed her eyes briefly"He was a good king, and now with him gone... I suppose that leaves me to rule Morgal in his stead."

Lightning bowed her head"The Eclipse should be no more, now."

"Only thing left is to defeat Ganon" said Green.

Taios pressed a button on his communicator"Guys, we'll need pickup."

"We will be right there momentarily. The blast from that cannon made our systems a slight mess" Fran said through her intercom.

Taios nodded"Alright, standby." He then shut off his intercom"We're going to give you guys a ride back home. Minus Lightning and Links."

Rief shook his head"But we want to go with you guys."

"Aye, we need ta bring this to an end" said Eoleo.

Sora was surprised"You sure?"

Karis nodded"Yes, its the least we can do for you, now."

Lightning shrugged"Well, no use saying no, I suppose."

Green smiled"You guys are welcome to come with us."

"Once Gannondorf is stopped, I would like to return to my home" Himi stated.

Rief chimed in"And I wish to stay with Kraden as his apprentice."

"And I want to drop by my father before I go to explore the Harmony Alliance" said Matthew.

Karis glanced at her friend"You sure you want that?"

Matthew squared his shoulders"Well, I wouldn't leave without you guys."

Sveta smiled"You're a good friend, Matthew. I will be busy as the new Queen of Morgal once we're done."

"Gotta say, its pretty ironic that Matthew and I got to meet our new friends because I busted Ivan's Soarwing... I gotta help dad and Isaac make another one once we're through" said Tyrell, thinking about how his recklessness had set him, Matthew and Karis off to get a Roc Feather.

Trent smiled"We got friends that might help you with that. Cid and Lucca are really talented engineers."

Balthier's ship came downward as Cordelia exited and saw the group

"Sveta... You have my sympathies. But the mission is halfway successful. It's prepped up and ready for departure" said the former Sacred Key Kingdom Queen.

Taios nodded"Thanks, mom."

"Thank you" Sveta added.

"We ready then?" Sora grinned.

Green nodded"Let's go."

'Zelda, hold on a little longer. We're almost there' Vio thought.

The ship flew up in the sky once they were on board until they had reached the bottom most entrance to the palace.

"The palace is heavily fortified, save for the entrance here! In case if things get hairy, use these teleport stones to get out! They are linked straight back to the ship!" explained Baltheir.

"Right, we'll keep that in mind" said Sora, the group went to warp into the palace.

Matthew looked around"So that's Ganon's stronghold..."

"Let's do this" Link smiled.

Taios glanced around as they went in"Originally this belonged to an ancient tribe before Vaati took it as his own."

"And then, Gannondorf took it over" Amiti noted.

Himi paused for a bit"Somehow I feel a small bit of sympathetic empathy."

Matthew shrugged"I feel kinda bad, myself. But let's get to it."

"He's right" said Green.

Sora got his keyblade ready just in case"Let's proceed with caution."

The group ventured onward, not knowing who or what was going to greet them. But considering that it was eerily quiet, it made the group nervous. They then managed to solve any puzzles that might detour them, until they reached the stairway to the next door where Vaati himself stood in front of the entire group, completely surrounded.

Green readied his blade"Vaati... It's time that we end this now. No more fighting. Just you and me."

Vaati cackled"Heh, heh, foolish child, don't think this'll be like before."

Taios shrugged"Vaati. Seriously. Why do this? Why attempt to fight us when you know you are going to lose?"

Vaati chuckled darkly"Because, I will never-"

"Be defeated?" Serenia interrupted"Trust me, I know how failure feels like. You don't need to be evil, to have friends."

Vaati scoffed"Friends? Pah, I don't know the meaning of the word."

"it doesn't hurt to try" Sora smiled"Don't you remember what it was like before? When you did have friends?"

Vaati shook his head"I never had any friends! I will become powerful and-"

"In all honesty, no matter how powerful you get, your abilities are meaningless in the end" Taios pointed out.

Vaati was shocked"What?"

"What are you going to do with that power?" Asked Yuna.

Vaati shrugged"This is foolish. I am going to be the most powerful mage alive!"

"And then what? what are you going to do next?" Trent asked.

Tyrell scoffed"So, you are going to be the most powerful mage. Big whoop."

"What is your purpose when your purpose has been fulfilled?" Karis added.

"I-..." Vaati stopped, unsure what to say"I-..."

Matthew shook his head"Never thought of that, have you?"

Sveta shrugged"I don't even need to read his mind to know for certain what he's thinking, now."

Vaati collapsesd on his knees looking both contemplating and fearful"What... What- I-... I want-..."

"In the end, you will still have the same damn problem, Vaati. There will be no challenge left. No light to aspire to, No darkness to avoid. You will live forever. Alone. With no one but continuously feeling emptiness inside you. But what it boils down to, is that you are a scared little kid, wanting to have friends, but refuses due to being rejected." Taios said.

The Wind Mage went silent, and lowered his face.

"Well?" Green prompted.

Vaati was shaken"I-..."

"You don't need all this power for the sake of power" Red added"I'm sure-"

"It's not worth it" Vaati snapped"NOTHING IS EVER worth it! ... Friendship, power, my life. It wasn't... It... Really wasn't..."

Himi went to hug him.

"Huh?" The Wind Mage was surprised by the gesture.

Serenia smiled"Despite the pain you inflicted on Hyrule... You were in pain as well. You don't need to be alone anymore."

Vaati hesitated, then said"Perhaps, but I've gone too far down the path I have chosen. I doubt the people of Hyrule or Princess Zelda would forgive me."

Green smiled"Never know until you try."

"He's right" Matthew said.

Vaati was silent for a moment before saying"Well I know one thing, Ganondorf practically stole this palace from me, I would help you defeat him, but Link and I both know full well how powerful he is."

Taios nodded"Same with me. Ganny isn't one to mess with. Since he is the incarnation of the demon Demise."

Serenia squared her shoulders"Well, we're here to defeat Ganon whether you like it or not."

"I need not remind you that I've no intention on joining the Harmony Alliance, but I suppose I will accompany you further" The Wind Mage conceded.

Arianna smiled understandingly"It's perfectly fine. You don't have to join. But let's get this over with."

"Agreed" Vaati grunted.

Sora smiled"Let's go, then."

The group continued onward to find Princess Zelda herself unconscious, sleeping in a comfy fancy bed with seethrough curtains, and low and behold, the king of thieves himself wearing his open kimono was looking at the princess.

"humph, and so the calvary arrived to stop me" Ganondorf stated"I am VERY disappointed with you, wind mage. THIS... Was all the power you commanded? I expected more from you."

Vaati shrugged"I am merely tired of trying to wage war with Hyrule, only to be sealed away again, and even if I had achieved my own ambitions, I had not thought in advance what would happen thereafter. Plus, I would not have won had I fought."

Ganondorf grunted"Humph. Pathetic, in this case, you are of no further use to me."

"It's time we end this Gannondorf" Taios readied his keyblade"Surrender the princess. Now."

Gannondorf smirked"And then there's you, boy. I had not forgotten what your nobody did to me at subspace. I have been looking forward to this moment for a long time."

"Don't forget about us" said Green.

"That's right, Ganondork" smirked Red.

"We'll beat you and save Princess Zelda" chimed Blue.

"For the sake of Hyrule, and the other worlds" Vio added.

Gannondorf chuckled"Jeh... heh heh heh. Hahahahaha! A mere child split into four? Well then. I shall let my manikin play with all of you." He reveals a large red jeweled black trident and threw it as both he and Zelda vanished as the manikin version of him appeared and grabbed it.

Vio gripped his blade"Things just got ugly."

Green smiled"Let's show this thing who's boss."

The manikin used the trident to make itself grow and grow into a large half pig demon"Heehehehahahahaha! Incompetent fools! I shall skewer you all with my Dark Trident!"

The manikin began to vanish before flames and bats made of malice started to attack the group. Sora and Serenia attempted to intervene with magic.

Taios addressed Vaati"You can absorb dark energy, right?"

"To an extent, why?" The wind Mage asked.

"Gonna need you to absorb darkness from that manakin's trident" Taios replied.

Vaati sighed"I- ugh, fine!" He then began to absorb the darkness. And with Taios helping him, the battle was a bit It easier, despite the group using nearly all they had. Just before the manikin was about to use its strongest attack, the four Links attacked from behind, destroying the monster, but causing the trident to disappear into the darkness.

Tidus pumped a fist into the air"Alright. We beat em'! Now all we gotta do is beat the real Ganny."

Vaati nodded"all of you go on ahead. I need to rest for a moment."

"All righty, then" Green went on ahead with everyone else, minus Vaati. The group managed to hurry to the roof of the palace of winds, to see Zelda near the edge unconscious a bit away from the Guerodo king and Gannondorf himself was looking at the horizon, not doing anything until he noticed the group and looked at them sideways.

"Humph" he grunted"You managed to beat my manikin. An impressive feat to be sure."

Kraden glanced at him"Ganondorf, why are you doing this? What purpose have you to meddle in the affairs of both Weyard itself and Hyrule?"

"Since all of you have made it this far, I suppose you deserve an answer" Ganon replied, looking into the horizon"My people are gone. The chaos had already consumed and killed them. And Bhunivelze and his agents did nothing while they suffered. The royal family was no help either. We tried to seek aid, but they turned their backs on us. And by the time the Harmony Alliance was about to help, it was too late. I am the last of my kind. And there is only one way to allow my tribe to die with dignity." He glanced at the four tired Links.

Matthew bowed his head"I'm sorry about your people, but you have no right doing this!" he glared.

Green smirked"That's right. And we're going to stop you."

"And who are you weaklings to stop me? All of you can barely stand" Ganondorf rammed right through the four Links and the four sword was removed, resulting in them merging back into one Link as he approached the boy"worry not, boy. I will not end your life. I merely seek the power that dwells within you." The Gerudo King grabbed Link's arm and lifted him up in the air"Let us end this cycle that has bound us in this eternal torment."

Taios groaned"Damnit, he's gonna summon the triforce!"

It was then that Ganon, Zelda and Link's triforce hands began to glow, and the Triforce itself was revealed.

Gannondorf cackled"At last. This will end... forever." He gave a power hungry smirk"Gods of the triforce! Heed my desire. I want you to revive Exoduxia from the dead, and allow him to return full strength alive!"

He was about to touch it, and just when the group thinking that all hope was lost, they saw Gannondorf in shock to see that Vaati had touched it first.

"Humph, Gods of the Triforce..." Vaati stated"Restore my allies to full strength while causing my palace to be lost to the sea. Forever."

Ganondorf cackled"Heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Vaati, you fool. You seek to drown yourself?"

Vaati grimaced"I am too far gone... These hopeless idiots have a future waiting for them. And this is my final act of redemption, by you and me. We will die together!"

Link slowly recovered"Vaati, I guess I owe you one."

Matthew stood, relieved"Looks like we're all revitalized..."

Ganondorf sneered as he drew his blades and faced Link:Its time I show you just how much your precious Triforce is worth!"

Link retrieved his blade"You're going down, Ganon."

"And this time for good!" Lightning readied her gunblade.

The palace was slowly descending from the sky above to the sea below as it was starting to rain, and Gannondorf wasn't kidding around as he and Link fought.

Zelda groaned as she got up"Ngh, what... what happened? .. !" She quickly dodged a swipe from Ganondorf's sword.

Link smiled at Zelda, relieved" Zelda, you're okay. Long story, but right now we need to focus." He barely managed to avoid a slash from Ganon after he finished speaking. Lightning and Matthew attempted to parry Ganon's blades to give Link a chance to strike..

"Anytime to use that bow of light to be preferable!" Vaati said as he blasted Ganon with wind and darkness.

Zelda was confused, even as she made ready to fire an arrow with the Bow of Light"Why is Vaati suddenly on our side?"

Taios shrugged"Long story short, he wasn't thinking what to do after he got power. And he wants revenge against Ganny for taking his home." He then Attacked with light and darkness while Zelda struck with the light bow, before Gannondorf took notice and slapped Zelda aside. Serenia darted in with Strike Raid at Ganon, while Link defensively parried Ganon's blades, countering when possible.

Karis ran to the princess and helped her up as they both fired, but Ganon sliced the arrows with his combos.

Taios frowned"This isn't working! We need to come up with a plan."

"Do any of you have deflecting skills? Because we are going to fire at you, then it will bounce off at Gannondorf!" Zelda explained.

Sora shrugged"I can cast Reflect if we need it."

Tidus smiled cockily"I can distract him." He ran around Ganon while kicking a Blitzball at him"Na naa!"

Ganon growled at Tidus and rushed after him, not paying attention. Zelda fired another shot at Ganon, followed by Link attacking with his sword. And lastly, Matthew finished with an Odyssy, before Zelda gave link the Four Sword.

"Everyone quickly, use the keyblade on Ganondorf while Link seals him in the four sword!" Zelda instructed.

Ganondorf growled as he struggled to stand"No! I won't be sealed again!"

Sora quickly used his keyblade on Ganon while Link attacked one more time, then Serenia and Taios joined in as Ganon was lifted in the air, attempting to escape. But his struggles were for naught as Link raised the four sword high as a beam hit Ganondorf and he'd begun to compress into light, being sealed in the blade that once housed Vaati.

"We did it!" cheered Tyrell.

Vaati nodded"We really did" and looked away in a look of sadness and anger.

Serenia addressed Vaati"What's wrong?"

Vaati sighed"There are things I've done that made me be the most feared and despised man in the world... There's no reason for me to be forgiven now."

Zelda gave a small smile"I forgive you."

"Well, there's no real reason for me to hate you, now. I forgive you, too" Link added.

Zelda smiled hopefully"So... Maybe... You can come with us."

Vaati stared at the group before closing his eyes and looking away from them, and smiing"That's just not possible, princess. You and the populous of Hyrule know that they'd never forgive the things I've done. You guys should at least leave with the time you have. Besides... You all have a new universe to go to when all this is set and done."

"No! We aren't leaving you behind" Yuna insisted"You want to change, we can give you a second chance."

"Please, kid" Taios paused"We're not begging for you to come with us... But-At least let us help you."

"So... please. Come with us" Zelda pleaded.

Vaati chuckled"Heh. you guys are kind souls. But you are out of time."

They all felt the palace shaking as ocean water could be felt on their feet.

Matthew grimaced"He's right, we have to escape quickly."

"Aye" Eoleo nodded"But we can't just jump ship and leave Vaati to the seas!"

Vaati shook his head"I made my choice. Leave! Now!"

Sora looked at Taios before nodding"Alright. We'll go. Taios, now!"

Taios surprisingly grabbed the Wind Mage, then the group used teleport stones to instantly teleport back to Balthier's ship, then he let him go.

Vaati was confused, his eyes shaded"Why? Why didn't you all let me die? I was prepared to sacrifice my existence to save yours!"

Lightning glared"Do you really think that death is the only way to atone!?"

Vaati shrugged"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that I kidnapped Zelda's past incarnations, killed many innocent lives, and turned her first incarnation to stone to steal her life force just to give me immortality would warrant my death!"

Tidus shook his head"Because that's not who we are."

"Tidus is right" Sora smiled.

"I may not trust you completely" Zelda stated"but I'm more than willing to allow you a chance at redemption."

"Besides, with the end of the world coming, there's no point to hold grudges against you" Taios said"There's always a chance of redemption. Even you, Vaati."

Vaati hesitated"Perhaps there is merit to what you say, but what reason do I have to live?"

Trent squared his shoulders"We're not saying that it's gonna be easy. But we can help you with your friendship problems."

Arrianna smiled"It will take baby steps, but nothing is impossible with friends to help out."

Vaati"I suppose I can take your word for it. However, It would cause much confusion were I to venture with any of you to most places. With nowhere to stay, perhaps I'll remain with you, Link and Princess Zelda to make amends as best I can" Vaati said.

Link nodded"That's okay with me, I guess. If Zelda doesn't mind, that is."

Zelda shrugged"I'll have to smooth things over with my father, but otherwise, that's fine I suppose. We'll do what we can to help you fit in."

Vaati smiled wryly"You're both too kind for your own good."

"While we're at it. Link, I'd like to invite you, Princess Zelda and Vaati to Serenia and Taios' wedding" Sora added.

Amiti was surprised"Wait, wedding?"

Rief glanced at the couple"You two are getting married?"

"Wow, congrats!" Tyrell smiled.

Himi nodded"I am glad that you both found happiness."

Taios chuckled"Heh. Just for that, you guys are invited too."

Amiti bowed his head"We'd be honored, Taios."

The party was happy as most of their Eradia went into Lightning.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the meantime, Lea was about to relax from his job before walking passed a Org.13 hooded man.

"Continuing to perform minor tasks for both sides, Axel?" The man spoke"Or should I call you by our old names, Lea?"

"I don't care anymore, I'm tired of trying to correct everyone who called me by my Nobody name" Lea replied.

Isa removed his head"Either way. We have our own agenda to complete. Or have you forgotten the fact that Lord Xemnas was searching for your stray puppy?"

Axel shook his head"I have not forgotten that."

Isa nodded"Good. We have much to do when Xehanort attempts to make either Sora or Taios his 13th vessel."

"No arguments, there" Lea agreed.

* * *

Finally done with the Weyard/Hyrule arc. Might start the next chapter with Serenia's wedding. Oh, and Vaati and Link might've been OOC, but its not like Vaati or most other Zelda villains had much of a backstory anyway. Link has no definite personality in any of his games, said can be said for Matthew in Dark Dawn. But hopefully, if Golden Sun 4 ever comes out, maybe they'll give Matthew some actual dialogue like they did with Isaac in the Lost Age and Dark Dawn, but that's wishful thinking at this point. Then again, Dark Dawn was released years after the Lost Age.


	10. Shibuya's Jam

Here it is another chapter, this one guest-starring characters from The World Ends with You. Possible spoilers from said game are included.

Disclaimer: Squaresoft/Disney created the Kingdom Hearts Farnchise. Taios and Saxito are Infinitestories/The Taios' OCs. I do not own the rights to TWEWY and its characters.

* * *

Shibuya's Jam

Back at Ocean Beach, airships were returning from the war with the Tuaparang, Kain still remained in the town and was near the castle. The Goddess of Harmony Cosmos eventually came up to him with a genuine smile.

"Kain. I am glad to see you once more" said the goddess.

Kain acknowledged her with a nod"Cosmos, It is a pleasure to speak with you again. Do you need something?"

Cosmos nodded"If it weren't too much trouble... Would you be able to assist Sora, Serenia, Taios, Trent, Tidus, Yuna and Arianna in this mission of importance after the wedding that is arriving soon in a few minutes? I realize that you and Lightning are Bhunivelze's Chosen warriors, but it would mean so much to me that you would aid us."

"It is no trouble" Kain replied"I will do what I can." He had no intention on continuing to be Bhunivelze's pawn if he found even a hint of trickery after all.

"Thank you" said Cosmos with a relieved smile"I am going to be the one who is appointing the marriage to Taios and Serenia. You might wish to stay for a while. Now if you would pardon me, I must prepare." She then headed off.

Kain nodded and went to check on things in the town. As he wandered through town, he kept contemplating over past events. Why did Bhunivelze choose him when there were so many others that could've easily fit the bill as Savior? Why did lightning seem almost emotionless when he is close to having more emotion than her? All these questions were put on hold as he spotted what seemed to be a mirror of himself with his back against the wall, as if he was waiting for someone till he spotted Kain.

"Well now. It is about time you and I greet each other again" said the doppelganger with an amused look.

Kain tensed"You again... What do you want with me?"

Kain smirked" think we. Both know why I am here. Or are you blinded by your puppet master to see the truth of what he truly desires?"

Kain shook his head"I do not blindly trust Bhunivelze, but until I know for certain, I cannot defy him directly."

"And I know what the real reason why you should betray him." the Doppelganger said with a more serious expression"One reason is that Serah isn't your sibling. Another reason is something very important that the Order of Salvation seeks at the dead dunes."

Kain raised an eyebrow"Hm? You know something?"

"If you truly wish to know, then meet me in the city of Shibuya once the populations problems have been dealt with" his doppelganger said before jumping away.

Kain frowned for a moment as he thought'The Dead Dunes... What could the Order of Salvation be up to? Nonetheless, I must head for this Shibuya place after Taios and Serenia's wedding.'

He wandered in town for a bit, until he arrived at the beach, where most of the Harmony Alliance's leaders, as well as Bartz's homeworld leaders of Bal and Tycoon just started to land their airships nearby. Baltheir's ship landed last.

Cecil smiled as he stepped off and greeted his old friend"Kain. I am overjoyed that you could make it."

Kain nodded his greeting"I am honored to attend this occasion with you, Cecil."

"It's been far too long since we've been together as comrades. Now we can witness our friends host a wedding for marriage" Cecil said.

At that moment, Lightning showed up having finished her business at Weyard"I see that you are reacquainted with your old friend."

Cecil glanced over to the pink-haired Gunblader with a smile"Lightning. It is always a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise" Lightning nodded"I need to speak with Kain for a moment."

"Oh" Cecil paused for a moment"Of course, of course. I shall take my leave" he said as he happily left to attend the wedding.

Kain addressed his fellow Savior"Is something wrong, Lightning?"

Lightning nodded grimly"It turns out that Alex from Weyard has been busy these past 500 years since the golden sun event and is in league with Exoduxia."

Kain was taken aback by this"What? I see. I don't know much about this Exoduxia, but I was asked by Cosmos to assist in a mission of great importance after the wedding, I can only assume the Harmony Alliance is already aware of what you just told me. And I recently recieved news of something important in the Dead Dunes that the Salvation Order is seeking. However, I don't yet know all of the details."

"Maybe I will check it out once this wedding is over with. I might also attempt to find Genesis and Weiss while I'm at it. Vincent informed me that they are still alive, and that Taios could send his some of his staff to assist me" said Lightning thoughtfully.

Kain took in this news, even more surprised"Genesis and Weiss... This makes things all the more difficult for everyone if they're at large. The both of them combined are sure to be very difficult adversaries, but I'm certain that you and whoever Taios can spare can manage."

Lightning nodded"You're right. Well, we know what to expect now. All we can do now is wait for a bit. I'll go find a seat. You spend time with your friends." She left to find a seat to watch the wedding as Kain did the same, only for her to see an old ally that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"You-... Oh thank goodness you're ok, Light" a certain brunette keybearer smiled.

Lightning glanced at him, almost emotionless"Terra... Its good to see you again. I heard about Ventus and Aqua. I'm sorry I couldn't have awoken from my crystal stasis any sooner."

"It's not your fault" Terra assured her"Though, if it were up to me, I'd get Ven out here and cure him myself."

Lightning shrugged"Tyler's doing what he can, too. I saw him while investigating the "Shadow Hunter" at Luxerion. I don't know if I can help him, but I hope that he'll eventually recover."

"Lightning" Terra hesitated, then said"There's something you should see the order of salvation before you go do anything. And Vanille's Part of it. I can't tell you more due to Aqua making me promise not to tell anyone. But you're the Savior. And you should at least see for yourself."

"I see. Very well, I'll go see them after the wedding" Lightning nodded, turning her attention back toward the altar to watch.

The wedding had begun as the large majority of the invited guests as well as being on camera for everyone to see or on radio, the former Goddess of Harmony was wearing a white and gold kimono based off of her old Goddess of Harmony garb with a gold Lenine crown and short glass-like yet comfy heels. Taios himself wore his keyblade armor but without the helmet, but with a red decorative cape, and a platinum circlet that was based off of Aqua's helmet. Then Serenia herself, dressed in her own keyblade armor, decorative cape, and similar circlet but in gold, slowly approached the platform.

Cosmos began to speak"After all these centuries... I had never dreamed that I would stand before all of you, in this grand momentous day. On this day, Serenia, princess of Radiant Garden, and President Taios, Leader of Ocean Beach would join in solidarity of marrage. To make this alliance true now and forever. Would the ring barer please step forward?"

Riku walked up"here we are" he held the rings.

Cosmos glanced over to the President"Taios... You have spent your time suffering for the sake of your friends, it is time to bring it to a close. do you take Princess Serenia, the daughter of Sora and Kairi, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for of illness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

Taios held Serenia's hand"I do."

"Serenia" Cosmos continued"You have learned all you could from your experiences of other worlds, and survived the onslaught of the chaos since the end of the crisis with Taios' nobody, Saxito. Do you take this man, who has traveled throughout time and space, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for of illness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Serenia smiled"I do."

"By the powers invested in me as the Goddess of Harmony, and the advisor to the Ocean Beach Presidency; I hereby announce that you two are now husband and wife, you may now kiss the br-" Cosmos was unable to finish as she had to dodge an attack by a twisted looking kangaroo monster with both halves of its body being separated only to be held together by what seemed to be nobody streams of Darkness, having eyes of unversed. And lastly an insignia of a broken and cracked decorative hourglass could be seen.

Serenia glanced over at the Goddess"Cosmos! You okay?"

Sora readied his Kingdom Key"I'll take care of that thing."

"Sora, count me in" Lightning got into a battle stance.

Kain grimaced as he got ready to help combat the monster"How despicable of it to crash the wedding."

Taios looked at the insignia of the monster and had a look of trauma and fear for a moment before summoning his keyblade and begun to attack with speed, brutally attacking without a second thought as if all his anger was lashed out on that one monster. By the time most of the Harmony Alliance finished the job against it, The President looked like he was mentally broken and weak.

"No... Not again... Not freaking again" Taios gasped, with a mix of fear and anger evident.

"Taios!" Serenia rushed over to her Fiance.

Kain looked over"What's troubling you, Taios?"

"We're screwed ... You hear me Kain?" Taios grabbed him in a panicked and scared look"We're all freaking dead!" He then let go of him, placing his hand on his face"we're all gonna die and-"

"Taios, bro. what's wrong?" Trent butted in.

Taios glanced over the others on stage before explaining"They're called: Paradox Beasts. I fought them before. They are the most deadly and lethal creatures known to exist. Once hit with just one attack, its poison gradually erases you from existence and time itself."

"That sounds serious" Kain murmured.

Sora nodded"Yeah, its pretty freaky when you put it that way."

"If we did get struck by one of those, is there no antidote?" Terra asked.

Taios nodded grimly"Me, my sister and Daniel's barely survived the onslaught of those things."

"Daniel's...?" Arianna frowned for a moment"You mean that kid from Canada that went missing during the crisis of 500 years ago?"

"The only cure from what I've known was to sealing the keyhole as per normal. It seemed to not only hold them back... But it seemed to reset and restore time as well" Taios elaborated.

Serenia paled"But... Time is stopped for good."

Lightning squared her shoulders"Hope should have a way to reset time to when I woke from stasis, if it becomes necessary. It may reset everything that occurred afterwards, but its our only insurance against such a deadly threat based on what we know."

Kain nodded"Either way, we'll have to exercise caution if there are more of them."

"Alright people. It's been a pleasure to see all of you, but now it's time to go enjoy the food and drinks that we all set up for you guys!" Trent piped as the invited guests looked like they wanted to help, but reluctantly conceded.

Cosmos approached the group"This wedding might have been a bust... But that paradox beast was what I wanted to discuss."

Taios turned to her"Where's the majority of them?"

A familiar blond with a white shirt and pants appeared nearby"I believe I can shed some light on this situation, Taios" he had an amused look on his face and sounded amused as he looked at Sora and Rku"Wow... Who beat you with a old people stick, Sora? you and Riku really gotten up there in the past 5 centuries."

"Joshua" Sora greeted him"great to see you again. Honestly, everyone pretty much stopped physically aging after Kingdom Hearts was destroyed. Is Neku doing okay?"

Joshua nodded"He's holding out, but he and Shiki and the others are having a bit of a hard time returning to... Where they came from."

"Because they're dead" Arianna nodded understandingly.

Yuna's eyes widened"You mean... They're unsent?"

Joshua shook his head"not exactly, Yuna. They are still in the reaper's game."

"Reaper's game?" Tidus asked.

"A gamble where if you win within 7 days, you return to the living world, back in your original body before you died" Taios elaborated.

Sora crossed his arms in thought"I remember hearing Neku mention something like that. Anyway, you said you could shed some light on the Paradox Beast situation, right?"

"Yup" Joshua replied"To make this long and complicated story short, the chaos is starting to effect Shibuya and is literally starting to mess with the world's halves of the real world, and the reapers game world. And the result is creating massive contradictions that's a bit much for my superiors upstairs to handle this on our own."

"Contradictions?" Serenia asked"You mean the Paradox Beasts?"

Kain shrugged"If that's the case, we must get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."

"I would go and help deal with the situation in Shibuya, but I have my own missions" said Lightning.

Taios smiled assuringly"It's alright, Lightning. Kain can help pick up some of the slack."

Lightning nodded"Kain, good luck."

"Thank you. And be careful" Kain cautioned.

Lightning nodded and starts off back to Luxerion to go see Vanille and whatever is important that Terra mentioned.

"Well" Sora grinned"We ready to go?"

Serenia beamed"Anytime."

"First we need to get dressed" Taios said"Can't go to Shibuya looking like we're still in our wedding. But first" he kissed Serenia for a moment before letting her go"Bam! We're now husband and wife." Serenia blushed for a moment.

The group then changed into their normal attire and went onboard the Astral Eagle, taking off into the skies. Along the way, Hope contacted Kain through his intercom"Kain... There's something off that I'm picking up on my Chronometer."

Kain was puzzled"What is it?"

"Either it's broken, or time has paused" Hope replied.

Kain thought this through for a second, arms crossed"Now that you mention it, neither Lightning or myself had been able to return to the Ark since the incident where I had to save Rinoa from Vaati. And We would need to be able to give the Eradia we got to Yggdrasil. Perhaps time itself has paused..."

Hope was puzzled"Normally I have the Chrono stasis spell in the ark available for you and Lightning to use... But-"

"Someone else seems to have been using it" Kain cut him off"wait a moment... Could the Paradox Beasts be the result of time being halted?"

"Paradox Beasts?" Hope was confused"Can't say I know much about those, but its possible when you put it that way. No way to know for sure right now, though."

"I see..." Kain trailed off.

"We're almost there" Joshua said.

Trent glanced out"Shibuya Japan... You know, It's been a while since I've seen their stuff."

"You know what the city is like?" Yuna asked, curious.

Trent shook his head"Not exactly. But I was kinda obsessed with modern Japanese culture."

Joshua chuckled"Heh. Now all of you will get to see what it's like firsthand. we're here." The ship landed on top of a building.

Sora began to head out"Well, let's go check things out."

"Sora" Joshua said"A word of warning. Since the chaos infected this place, the borders between the two have waned greatly. There are pockets of both fused into one, and the monsters here are dangerous enough without it, these aren't like Dream Eaters or the Heartless. Be careful."

Sora nodded"We'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a modern-like 60's hangout pad with a glass floor with water and fish underneath, a man having black colored hair flocks like Vexen, a small chin beard, sunglasses, a black business suit with white shoes, a coin necklace with anime wings on it and red and black headphones was at the bar pouring a drink for a hooded Org. 13 member.

"I am surprised that I had received your call, Xehanort. Why would you seek someone like myself when there are far more competent people at your disposal? I already halted the flow of time as per your request" The man, Megumi said.

"I have something more pressing that has come to our attention" The older man, Xehanort replied.

Megumi raised an eyebrow"Oh? And what could be more pressing than your future self wanting to have Sora or President Taios as your vessel?"

Xehanort nodded"That is indeed and important part of my plan, but it would seem that not only are both potentials here, but it would seem that we would have to isolate Sora or Taios before I can accomplish this."

Megumi nodded grimly"I see. Then our trap shall be sprung soon."

"Indeed" Younger Xehanort spoke, he was also in the room"However, there is the matter of leaving time paused for too long. The Saviors would have taken notice of this. And retaliate against our plan."

"Which is why we'd best make our move as soon as we can" said Xehanort, calmly.

Megumi nodded as he took a drink of wine"I see. I will coordinate our goal."

Xehanor nodded"Just remember to be as precise as you can."

"Relax" Megumi took another drink"I have it under control. Isn't that right, Jecht?"

Jecht, Tidus' father, entered area"Humph. Just remember our deal."

Megumi nodded"Of course. As long as you remember yours, you can have your life back."

"You don't have to remind me" Jecht replied.

Megumi nodded"good. Now go."

Jecht nodded and left in a grumpy mood.

Young Xehanort addressed the dark-haired man"Are you certain that unsent can do this task? If he were to see his son..."

"That is precisely why I am doing this" Megumi cut him off"Watch and observe. There is no need to rush. These things take time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora's group safely landed on the street, with barely anyone around. And those that saw the group didn't pay much mind. Yuna turned to her companions"So, what exactly are we searching for again?"

"We're looking for our friends, to find out what's the deal with the Paradox Beasts" Taios replied.

Tidus nodded"Right."

"There's no one around so far, we best proceed with caution" Kain said.

the group agreed, before they walked onward to witness a familiar girl battling monsters similar to paradox beasts, but without the sigil. The girl, Shiki groaned as she avoided an attack from her opponents"This could be a challenge. I really wish I had Neku as backup..." She then turned her attention to Sora and the others as strange monsters and Manakins appeared"Guys behind you!"

"Huh?" Sora quickly turned and attacked one of the Manikins, taking it down with a couple slashes while Kain attacked one of the strange monsters.

Tidus and Yuna joined in with Kain as Trent and Arianna joined Sora, and Taios and Serenia joined Shiki in fighting the monsters. the Manikins were somewhat easy, considering that it was a teamed effort. But the strange monsters were a bit difficult. Tidus then attacked using his blitzball while Yuna was attacking with Ifrit at the same time, causing the monsters to stagger, making it a easy hit.

Shiki used a strange power to make her doll attack and scratch the monsters while Serenia and Taios attacked at the same time. When they were done, Shiki took a breath"Phew... All of you saved my skin." She then blinked as she stared at Sora in surprise"Wait a minute... Sora? Is that you? You look far older than the last time I saw you a week ago."

Sora rubbed his head"Long story, actually, it turned out there was a version of Traverse Town that was stuck in the Realm of Sleep."

"I'm Tidus. Sora's best friend" grinned the blond Blitzer.

"I'm known as Lady Yuna" the Summoner introduced.

Trent nodded his acknowledgement"We're friends of Sora, too. I'm Trent, and this is Arianna."

"I am called: Kain Highwind" said the Dragoon"I am an ally to our friends."

Shiki smiled"Nice to meet all of you" she then glanced at the younger red-head"And who's this cutie?"

"I'm Serenia. Sora's Daughter" Serenia smiled.

Shiki was surprised"Dughter?! Wow, congrats, Sora."

"And I'm married to her" The leader of Ocean Beach said"Name's Taios."

Shiki was pleasantly surprised"Wow, guess that's double congratulations for you two."

Serenia smiled"Thanks."

"Well, guess we got all the intro's out of the way" a familiar man with dark hair and a bandana stood nearby with his arms crossed.

Yuna blinked"Sir Jecht?"

"Dad? What are you doing here!?" Tidus demanded.

"What? Can't even greet your old man? I'd thought you'd be better at guessing at why I'm here. These Shibuya kids are playing my game" said Jecht with a cocky smirk which shortly became sombor"In all honesty though... I missed you."

Tidus shrugged"I guess I was just a little surprised. So, you're the "Reaper" in the games, then? I can't help but have a tough time believing that."

"Then believe this: You don't play?" Jecht stated"Then these kids will end up dead in the chaos. You get me? Unless you're soo scared that you can't even move?"

Tidus shook his head, irritably"I'm not scared! And why would you even do this?!"

Jecht shrugged"To get myself a body of my own, just long enough to beat the chaos when the world's clock will tick again to its last breath."

Kain raised an eyebrow"How would this get you a body of your own? If the Chaos could be stopped, wouldn't Sora and Taios have already done so?"

"Would YOU want to possess a manikin?" Jecht shot back.

Sora was taken aback"You could do that?"

"I'm already dead, Sora" said Jecht, grimly"And I already was part of the bad guys of the past. If you complete this game, then I'll be able to get out of here."

Arianna frowned for a moment"That-... actually makes sense."

"Well, I guess it would be worth a shot" Sora said.

Tidus glanced at his father"You're coming with us, then, dad?"

"When this game is over, yeah. But let's save it for later" said Jecht, snapping his fingers as everyone in the group felt pain on their right hand with a timer counting down from 30:00 before leaving.

Trent groaned"Grng! Well, what do we need to do before time runs out?"

"We need to find a monster called: An Invisible to make the grade. That's why I'm looking for Neku" Shiki explained.

Taios nodde"We'll split up."

"Right" Sora grinned"Lets do this."

Kain shrugged"Best split into three groups, I will go alone if I must."

"Kain, we're not leaving you in the dust. I'll help you" Sora said.

"Same here" chimed Trent.

Serenia stuck to Taios"I'm going to stick with my husband."

"You sure?" Taios asked.

Serenia nodded"I want to."

"I will join President Taios and Serenia" Arianna stated.

Tidus shrugged"Guess that leaves Yuna and me."

The group nodded as they split up, only for a familiar nobody in the distance from them witnessed them leave. A blue haired Adapt from Weyard followed close behind.

"You sure that the past version of HIM is here?" Saxito asked.

Alex glanced at the younger man (technically Nobody)"Why else would I call you for this opportunity that you cannot ignore? You remember the deal?"

"Duh" Saxito grunted"I help distract the idiots and kill the old man's young self, while you and your... Associate attempt to revive Exoduxia."

"Precisely" Alex nodded.

"Then you'll give me what I want, yes?" The Nobody asked.

Alex nodded"Of course. I will place a binding curse on a large majority of your darkness to suppress Vanitas as instructed. Granted you would have a limited amount of time before the dam breaks."

Saxito shrugged"Whatever. As long as it helps me, I don't care. Aou focus on your goal. And I'll focus on mine." He then left the room.

* * *

Sora's group pressed on with the organized split-up until they found Neku all alone and surrounded by monsters.

"Neku!" Sora raced into the fray, using Strike Raid and Ragnarok on some of the monsters.

Neku was surprsied"Wait a minute... Sora? How-"

"We'll explain later Neku! It's time to bring our jam!" Shiki said, preparing to fight.

Neku nodded and started to fight alongside Sora who attacked the monsters with his Rising Sun and Strike Raid techniques. Neku used strange attacks that almost reflected Tifa's martial arts techniques mixed with Ventus' quick moves, before the duo begun to do rose off the ground and unleashed a limit break that caused light and fire to unleash and home in on enemies like comets, vaporizing them instantly, while the rest finished the remaining enemies.

Neku glanced at Sora after taking a breath"Looks like you saved me again, Sora. And last I checked, it was about a week that we saw each other."

Sora dismissed his keyblade"Its a long story, and It may not make much sense to you, but its been almost five hundred years. Since Kingdom Hearts was damaged, everyone's pretty much stopped aging."

Neku tried to contemplate this"Kingdom hearts? 500... what's" he sighed after a moment's pause"You know what, forget it. I bet Joshua had something to do with this to bring us to this damaged place. We gotta find this monster called an Invisible, right?"

Sora nodded"Right."

"Then let's hurry" said Neku"We've wasted enough time as is."

"So let's get going" Sora agreed.

Trent raised an eyebrow"Do we really know where to look? The instructions weren't really clear..."

"Have you tried using noise scan, or are you so deluded in actually facing them?" a familiar Soldier approached.

Sora tensed"Genesis!" he took a breath and shook his head"I don't think any of us tried noise scan, but why are you helping us?"

"Let's just say that I have been ordered to provide support" Genesis replied.

Tidus snorted"Yeah, right. And I'm a heartless."

Sora crossed his arms in thought"Well, we won't get anywhere by ourselves at this point. Let's just give Noise Scan a try."

"Gess it's my turn" Neku muttered as he pulled out a familiar skull emblem pin as he closes his eyes to reveal a blue expanding bubble of light, revealing the monsters within.

Kain inspected the area in the image"Found them!"

"Let's go, then" Sora grinned.

The group hurried to the location of the Invisible and engaged the monsters. The Invisible looked as intimidating as it always had in the past as it was surrounded by Samurai nobodies

Kain glanced at their opponents"We'll have to fight cautiously, here." He moved to attack a Samurai Nobody.

"Right, can't let that Invisible touch us" Sora said as he prepared to attack with Strike Raid and spells.

Neku begun to float in a air for a moment before firing orbs of lightning which slightly stunned the creature before it brutally swiped at the group if not for Taios somewhat parrying it. Sora usesd Strike Raid on the creature, followed by a couple Fira Spells. Kain and Neku then finished the Invisible off with lightning and a jump attack respectively, causing the timer to vanish.

No sooner had they won, Saxito appeared"Seems like you idiots DO have some capabilities after all."

Kain tightened his grip on his lance"Saxito."

"Huh?" Neku frowned"You know this guy, Kain?"

Kain: nodded"Yes, he's basically a lookalike of President Taios, only twisted."

"Ooo. Now there's a thought" Saxito chuckled.

Tidus glared at the Nobody"What do you want this time, you horrid bag of nothing?"

Saxito smirked"Oh my, since when have you learned the talk back department? I guess that you always want your dad to ram you in where the sun don't shine."

"What? No way" Tidus shook his head"Is my old man coming?"

Saxito squared his shoulders"He's a bit ... Preoccupied right now. What you idiots should be focusing on is me finally having my revenge."

"Against who...?" Shiki asked.

Saxito smiled"Take a wild guess, Shiki. The guy in the same robe as me is here."

"You mean that Xehanort guy is here?" Neku asked.

Saxito laughed"Oh yes. And since you morons are going to obviously get in the way, I can't have you guys ruin my chance for revenge."

Kain glared"What are you scheming this time? There are surely better ways than to needlessly risk the lives of millions. I do not trust you."

"Nor should you, Kain" said Saxito with an evil smirk"And you should know better considering that I don't tell idiots like you my plans. Until then, have fun with yours and neku's old friends."

The Nobody left as two familiar faces to Neku and Kain appeared seemingly out of the blue. One was A slim teenage man having a lot of black tattoos covering the majority of his body, having eyes like a heartless, a ruined opened vest, a grayish brown wild hair, black pants, a belt with a wolf skull on it, and black shoes. The other, a certain green-haired Summoner.

"Enemy sighted" The green-haired summoner said, as though under a spell.

Sho chortled"Heh, seems like we're here to FOIL yo plans, you fractals."

"How you alive?!" Neku asked with a shocked expression.

"Neku, do you know him?" Shiki asked.

Neku nodded grimly"Yeah, Joshua and I fought this guy. And we erased him!"

"How is he alive, then?" Shiki wondered aloud.

Tidus grimaced"Weirder things have happened..."

"Uh, guys? I think we need to focus on the fact that Sho and Rydia are trying to kill us" said Taios, taking a battle stance.

Kain nodded as he readied his lance, getting into a defensive stance"Indeed, we cannot let our guard down."

"All righty, then" Tidus rushed at Sho with a Spiral Cut attack.

"Yu're out of your VECTOR!" Sho shouted as he performed a static dodge before throwing multiple ninja stars made of energy at Tidus. Rydia, meanwhile cast multiple flare spells at the group. Tidus narrowly dodged the attacks while Kain nimbly maneuvers as best he can, countering with a jump attack at Rydia.

"Tangent!" Sho snarled as he summoned Paradox Beasts akin to what seemed to be deformed Nobodies"Attention all 000's! Listen up! It is time to E=MC Squared 4 a cause! mine!" Tattoos covered Sho's lower jaw making him seem more monster than human"Rydia! Time to activate Level 1 MegaFlare!"

Neku flinched.

"Not on my watch, you math psycho!" Trent shouted as he fired his guns at the maniac, causing Sho to stagger while Tidus took the chance to attack both Sho and Rydia with slice and dice. The attack knocked off a sort of strange metallic crown off of Rydia as she fell unconscious. As for Sho, that attack didn't do anything but make him laugh.

Tidus grimaced"Tch, what's this guy been eating!?"

Sho chuckled"Time, you minus digit. I'm crunching the numbers of calculus. And now the Composer is next." He then ran away.

Kain lowered his guard, contemplating"This one is more problematic then we expected. And who is the Composer?"

"Think of it as the head honcho of the Reapers game" Taios elaborated.

Kain nodded"I see. Then we must protect this person, we cannot allow any needless deaths."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem right now..." Arianna trailed off.

Rydia eventually stirred"Ngh... Where-... What happened?"

Neku went over to her"Hey, take it easy. You alright?"

Rydia nodded"I am now... Who are-" She then spotted the group"Kain? You're alive?"

"Indeed" The Dragoon confirmed"I was actually trapped in crystal stasis along with Lightning for 500 years. Are you all right, Rydia?"

Rydia slowly nodded"I think so..."

"Tell us what you remember" Sora said, concern in his voice.

Rydia grimaced"All I remember was leaving the Freymarch until I witnessed a man with blue hair subduing me with his water and ice powers... Then he placed that on my head, and now I am here." She pointed to the now-discarded metal crown.

"What?" Kain was mildly surprised.

Trent frowned"So it was Alex's doing. That metallic crown seemed almost akin to the slave crown Kefka had initially brainwashed Terra Branford with, what was it doing to you?"

Rydia blinked"I think I'm starting to remember while I was under Alex's control. Saxito made a deal with him... But the details aren't really clear... But what I do remember what Alex said was that he was helping someone reviving a... Man..."

Taios' eyes widened"Oh crap. He's planning on reviving Exoduxia."

"Who?" Shiki asked, puzzled.

"An ancient warrior long since dead" Serenia stated.

Kain shook his head"I'd have thought things could not possibly get worse, what do Alex and Saxito have to gain from reviving this Exoduxia?"

"Hm. I can't imagine..." Trent said.

Arianna thought for a moment"Maybe Saxito is looking for something. Aside from revenge?"

"There was more to him than we originally thought. In the past, he was being manipulated by Vanitas" Sora elaborated.

Taios nodded"So it's not a stretch to find that he might be trying to suppress him with outside help."

"If he is, I think he's going about it completely the wrong way" said Serenia"Though I don't know how Master Riku was able to conquer HIS darkness." Sora had not told her about that.

"Guys" Neku said"I think all we really need to focus right now is finding him and stopping him from doing anymore damage."

Kain nodded"I agree, let's get a move on."

* * *

On the rooftops of the sky scrapers, Kain's doppleganger reverted to smoke as it was nothing more than a disguise. an old ally of Kain's world was present, the oldest of the Eblan Four who is the Thunder Ninja Zangetsu.

FuSoYa, the Lunarian Leader spoke"Has Sora and the others realized Saxito's plans, as of yet?"

Zangetsu nodded"The gist of it, at least."

FuSoYa nodded understandingly"Good. Kain, as well as Claire Farron, will need all the assistance they can muster if they are to combat this evil of both this ancient keyblade master and the deity Bhunivelze himself."

Golbez, who was also nearby, spoke"But is it truly enough? With the president having knowledge of future, you would think that this deity would have sensed as well as foreseen his own imminent demise."

Questa, standing next to him, responded with a somewhat saddened expression"All we can truly do at this point is provide support, Golbez. It's not our role to intervene on their affairs unless it is absolutely necessary."

"You look as though you wish you could do more to be of assistance" said Golbez, glancing at her"I feel the same way, but we must persevere."

FuSoYa nodded"For the sake of the worlds and beyond."

"Well then" said a voice as a certain middle-aged Keyblade Master with a Japanese style outfit approached"Let us see what events have currently transpired since my absence." It was Terra, Aqua and Ventus's old master, Eraqus.

* * *

All right, I hope this was a good chapter. Not quite sure what Eraqus' role will be yet, or if future interactions towards Terra and Ventus should be more friendly and hostile after Eraqus tried to kill Ventus to keep Xehanort from creating the X-Blade and Terra saved Ventus and fought against Eraqus. Then again, Eraqus seemed remorseful after his duel with Terra.


	11. Dishonorable Uncertainty

Another chapter is up and ready to go. Thanks again Infinity/Taios for the ideas.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy were made by square.

* * *

Dishonorable Uncertainty

While Kain and his group were busy over in Shibuya, Lightning, by Terra's advice, went to visit the Order of Salvation itself. On her way, she saw a familiar face from her world: Her old commanding officer since the days of PSICOM guardian corpse, Amodar, who was speaking to a tall man in his mid-30's. The man had brown bangs, eyes like Riku's with a bearded goatee, he also wore armor that looked vaguely familiar.

"So we will take the counteroffensive when they attack" Amodar grunted.

The man nodded"Indeed. When they begin to unleash there... Hmph" he had spotted Lightning from the corner od his eye"Seems like we have company."

Lightning chose this moment to approach, glancing at the other person in wonder before addressing her former CO"Lieutenant Amodar."

Amodar let out a chuckle"Heh, heh heh heheheheh. Lightning. My favorite cadet... Well, I guess you're not a cadet anymore. Me and my uh... Associate here was just discussing battle plans. From one soldier to another."

Lightning nodded"I see. Mind If I ask who he is?"

"Hmph" The other man shook his head"That isn't your concern at the moment, Lightning." His voice sounded vaguely familiar as he spoke"We will discuss this at another time, Amodar. Until then, try not to draw attention to yourself."

"I'll try the best I can" Amodar saluted, then turned his attention to Lightning"So, what have you been up to since I disappeared? I hear the world is ending soon."

"Long story short" Lightning responded"I woke from crystal stasis only a couple days ago, I was out for over five hundred years. I've mostly been doing what I can to help my old allies and some new faces I had met in Weyard. I recently heard that the Salvation Order is up to something, here."

Amodar grimaced"That is putting it lightly, Cadet. There are things that not even I am aware of. But if you plan on infiltrating them, best be on your guard. The soldiers that are still loyal to PSICOM have informed me that they have monsters of their own that they tamed. Oh, that reminds me, I've managed to find a copy of your uniform, and suppressed it with magic. Once you crush it in your hands, it will transform your outfit into the garment." he handed her a crystal and saluted.

Lightning nodded her thanks and continued on, arriving near the streets of Luxurian once more to find out where the main headquarters of the order was stationed. Sure enough it was at Hope's former administrative building of Academia.

Tyler was at the gates, talking to Aqua"I'm telling you, mom. We should've been there at the wedding. We could've helped Cosmos."

"And how many times must I remind you that due to the rift between the Harmony Alliance and the Order of Salvation, I could not risk causing an altercation, or worse, a skirmish?" Aqua crossed her arms, trying to control her frustration"I took a massive enough risk asking Sora, who is with the Harmony Alliance, to be of help to the Saviors as much as he possibly can. While it grieves me to have missed Taios and Serenia's marriage, all we can do is continue to protect Luxerion and be there for Ven should we manage to acquire enough holy power."

Tyler sighed"I know but... We can't just abandon our friends" He then turned to see Lightning staring at them silently"Oh, uh... How long have you been standing there, Lightning?"

"Long enough" Lightning replied before turning to the Order of Salvation's leader"Hello, Aqua. It's been a long time."

Aqua smiled slightly"Long time no see, Lightning. I heard about what happened the other day from Noel. I want to formally thank you for your help in dealing with the Children of Etro."

"All in a day's work" Lightning saluted"So how are Ventus and Vanille?"

Aqua hesitated"Ven is still in his coma. He's yet to wake up after Maleficent cursed him."

Tyler rubbed his head"So far we've been doing what we can to protect him... As for Vanille, well..."

"She's the Holy Saint of the Order. In fact, she's been really eager to see you" Lightning elaborated.

Lightning nodded"I see. All right then, I will go see her, now."

When the former Guardian Corp member entered the building, the Order's members looked at her in worship or prayer, while other members looked a bit sketchy. But paying no mind to them, the trio went into the innermost sanctum as indeed an old friend was more than happy to see her, alongside with Lumina

"Lightning!" Vanille cried as she saw her old friend and hugged her.

Lightning smiled slightly"Its been a long time, Vanille."

Vanille let her go, smiling"Aqua and I have been busy protecting the order. Oh, and I've made a new friend."

"Hey, Light. how's it hangin'?" said Lumina with a amused smile.

Lightning shrugged"Just swell, I suppose."

"Ooo, good" Lumina giggled with a riveting smile like a little kid gives off, and it was somewhat creepy"Cause we got something to show you."

Vanille nodded after a moment's hesitated"Oh that's right. It's the THING, right?"

"Well..." Aqua thought for a moment"I suppose that we can show her, since she is the savior."

Lightning raised an eyebrow"What is it you need to show me?"

"We can't tell you here" Aqua replied"There are too many Disciples that would try tooth and nail to know about it."

Lightning nodded understandingly"I see. I'll just see it for myself, then."

As Tyler left, Aqua, Lumina and Vanille led Lightning through a passageway leading a alter with four strange looking statues, the room had a strong concentration of chaos in it. Lightning walked just a little closer to the altar, glancing in astonishment at the large concentration of chaos.

"All this chaos had been accumulating over the centuries. Some parts of it have the hearts of souls inside it" Aqua explained.

"And I can communicate with some of them" Vanille chimed.

Lightning shrugged, only mildly impressed"I see."

Lumina stepped forward"And all these souls are gonna be gathering soon enough for a sort of ritual."

Aqua nodded"we're doing the best we can to-"

But before Aqua could finish, they all suddenly felt the ground rumble, like he building was being hit. The familiar voice of Leon echoed"We won't allow Bhunivelze to continue this charade! He will reveal himself, and I shall end this for good!"

Vanille paled"Oh no! If the building is destroyed-"

"The souls will escape and the chaos will kill our people!" Aqua finished.

"I won't let that happen" said Lightning, rushing outside.

A massive Dreadnaught airship surrounded by various gummi-ship heartless monsters was hovering in the skies, poised to attack the citadel and the city at any time.

Leon's voice echoed as he spoke through his ship's intercom"Citizens of Luxerion! I am giving you one chance to save your lives and surrender your ways to stop this foolishness of following a corrupt and evil religion such as this. I cannot stand by and allow your leaders to continue these actions while the Harmony Alliance does nothing to stop them. As I, Leon. Former Emperor of Palamecia, and Captain of this Dreadnaught... I offer an ultimatum: Surrender, or parish. Should you choose the former, you would leave this city for good. Should you refuse? I will reduce you all to an apocalyptic hell-scape of fire and ash. Take your time, but do it quickly."

Lightning groaned'"Oh, crap. Aqua, Vanille, Tyler, Noel, I don't know how, but I will protect you all. Since Taios and Sora are busy over in Shibuya, its up to me to handle this.'

She then attempted to contact Leon while backing away to the headquarters"Leon, do you have any idea what you're saying? If you destroy the building, the souls trapped within will escape and Luxerion will be consumed by the chaos. If you continue to be an idiot and attack anyway, I will be forced to hand you over to the Harmony Alliance to await their leaders' judgement." If he won't listen to reason, she would have to confer with Aqua and Hope.

Leon replied with a hateful tone"'Savior', It is up to the people to choose their fate. If they leave, I will. But if they choose to stay, it will be of their own hubris of stupidity. I won't let Bhunivelze destroy our way of life. I told you from San Miguel that we will end this. And we will end this now." He abruptly ended the transmission.

Lightning shook her head'I've no choice.' She hurried back inside the building where Aqua, Vanille, as well as the majority of the Order were panicking and worried.

"Lightning. what's going on?" Aqua asked.

Lightning took a breath before answering"Leon is going to destroy the Order of Salvation and its people if they don't leave."

Aqua was surprised"What? How could he? The people living in Luxerion believe in us by their own choice."

Lightning shrugged"I don't think he'd care. He's lost his mind. I spotted what looked like Heartless ships with his dreadnought."

Aqua nodded grimly"Then we must assume that he's falling into darkness. Savior, we must stop him."

"There's more" Lightning added"Leon intends to settle things with me. Since lives are at risk, we may need to evacuate the people to safety while I deal with him."

"Well then" Terra suddenly entered the room"That's not a bad idea."

Aqua turned to see her old friend"Terra? what are you doing here?"

"Would you want to stop and do nothing as a giant Dreadnaught seen from home says that they'd want to threaten people?" Terra asked"Cosmos is getting whatever ships she can muster as well as enlisting Firion. Wanna Team up like old times?"

Aqua nodded"Okay, let's do this." She then addressed her staff"My people, we will return when the threat is dealt with."

"But Aqua" a male Priest objected"Who will-"

"We will protect the clarity" A female Cleric replied, glancing pointedly at her colleague.

Lightning put a hand near her gunbldae"Let's go. Terra, where's the airship?"

"Outside of Luxerion" Terra replied"If we hurry, we can make it to the Dreadnaught before Leon could do damage."

Lightning nodded and headed out. The group hurried to the airship where Firion waited with a panicked look, Maria was with him.

"Terra" the dark-haired woman began"Did you-" She then spotted the Savior"Ok, good. Lightning is here."

Terra bidded"Yeah, we need to hurry to the Dreadnaught."

"Then we've no time to waste" Firion acknowledged"I'll fly us there, but you guys need to take care of the Heartless. We can't land on the ship without having to deal with them, otherwise."

Lightning nodded"Understood."

"We'll take care of them" Aqua assured him.

The group boarded the ship and Firion piloted their vessel above the Dreadnaught when it and various gummi-ship Heartless were attempting to fire at it. Luckily, the heartless were somewhat easy to deal with even as they saw a familiar red-clad warrior riding one of the Ships.

"Waah!" The swordsman cried"Ooof" he crashed on to the deck before getting back up in a cartoony fashion"Ha-ha! I knew I'd be back! And I am!"

Lightning tsned"Him again..."

"Hm?" The dark-haired archer raised an eyebrow.

The swordsman, Gilgamesh addressed them"Have any of you seen a warrior named: Bartz? I seem to remember him a bit." He pulled out a golden blade with Enkidu's face near the hilt, but it's eyes were as gold as a heartless, but the attack felt like it moved on its own and bonked him on the head"Ow, ow, ow!" He quikly grabbed it and sheathed it.

Maria stifled a laugh"What a goofball.'

Lightning gripped her weapon"What do you want with Bartz? I've seen him in San Mugil, but he's likely long gone from there."

Gilgamesh blinked"I remember that he is my chosen rival! And I will obtain my victory against him. But until then, I shall test my skills against the likes of all of ya!"

"Then bring it!" Terra readied Earthshaker.

Gilgamesh proceeded to pull out a random weapon from his magic sheath as he surprisingly pulled out strange gloves that seemed to belong to Snow"Ha! I'm gonna put your plans... On ice!" He attempted to attack Aqua.

Aqua narrowly dodged, retaliating with Fira. Lightning went in for a combo attack at Gilgamesh, followed by Thundara.

"Argh! Oh man" Gilgamesh groaned"I really blew it this time" he looked down in the dumps as he cast Protect on himself"I don't think I can make it" He then cast Shell on himself"I think I have a tummy ache" He cast haste on himself before letting loose a grin"Ha! Got you didn't I?" He attempted to attack with a Dragoon jump, but hilariously misses as Terra moved out of the way as he was at the edge of the deck"Huh? What? Wh- whoa, whoa, whoa, ah!" The clumsy swordsman struggled to regain his balance.

Lightning attempted to blast Gilgamesh with Fira"It looks like you lost this round."

"Not again!" Gilgamesh groaned as he fell backwards"AAAAAAAAAGH!" He had fallen overboard before being caught by the remaining Gimmi-Heartless.

"I'll be back, girl swordsman!" The red-clad warrior yelled"And I'll be strong enough to face Bartz!" With that, he flew away.

Maria chuckled"I like him. He's funny."

"Yeah, that goofball isn't much of a threat. Let's hurry onward" said Lightning.

Since there were barely any heartless in their way, Firion safely landed the airship on the vast city-like Deadnaught. The massive ship was filled to the brim with surprisingly former members of Emperor Gestahl's Military. And as for the bridge, it was the most impressive tallest structure of the ship. But since they had to avoid detection for a bit, they hid behind steel crates.

"I don't recognize most of these Soldiers" Maria mussed"but the insignia on their armor suggests that their from Tina Branford's world."

"Its very likely" Lightning agreed.

Aqua assessed the soldiers' patrol patterns"Let's see if we can sneak past them, we'll want to catch Leon by surprise so that he won't have time to open fire on Luxerion."

"We'll have to destroy the main console on the bridge when we do" Terra added.

Maria hesitated"We'll have to incapacitate him. Do we really need to kill him?"

"No... It's not worth it. I have a feeling that he's doing this for you, Hilda and Firion" Lightning replied.

Maria blinked a tear"Brother..."

Aqua bowed her head"I can understand how strong the power of friendship is. But even so, Leon is taking this too far."

Terra nodded"We'll stop him, but we'll be sure to keep him alive."

Maria sighed"I understand... But- Let me talk to him first. I want to at least give him a chance to explain himself, and possibly talk him out of this."

"Alright" Aqua conceded"We'll do it. But only one chance. No more, no less."

She nodded, then the group hurried while at the same time avoiding the sight of almost every soldier that they came across. Eventually, they reached the large bridge which was full of Leon's staff. The group hid a bit away from them, and the first person Lightning hadn't seen in a long time was organizing the people.

"Sir, we've waited this long" Nabaat stated"Surely now would be a good time to permanently end the Order of Salvation as well as the chaos."

Leon sat above them in a throne-like chair"No. I want Lightning to arrive at this bridge. I want her to witness the end of a corrupt religion before her very eyes."

Nabaat reluctantly nodded"If you say so."

'Never expected to see her again' Lightning thought as she glanced at the Psicom Official.

Leon turned his attention to the group's hiding place"Why don't you step forward, Lightning? Or are you too frightened to face me now that I have all this power?"

"It's not that she's afraid... It's me who's frightened, brother" said Maria as she and the others revealed themselves to Leon and his crew.

Leon was surprised to see his sister"Maria. You shouldn't be here. You should be with Firion."

"You don't have to worry about me" Maria replied"I wanted to ask you, brother, why are you threatening the people of Luxerion and trying to kill everyone in the Order of Salvation?"

Leon glanced at Aqua in hatred as a dark aura emitted from him"Why don't you ask the order's leader? I'm sure that she can pointlessly tell you nothing about how her own people will throw everyone else away like trash. I am tired of always being used, being told what I can or cannot do. And I am sick of it." He finished with an angered and frustrated look.

"Leon, please calm down" The archer pleaded.

"What on earth do you mean?" Lightning asked, glancing at Leon.

Aqua shook her head"I've nothing to say, nothing it for certain."

"Huhuhuhuhuhuh!" Leon laughed harshly"Nothing is for certain?' What a joke. You people knew from the start what is going to happen... And forgive me, Maria. I won't calm down." He starterd to rise from his seat and floated in mid-air.

Nabaat's eyes widened and addressed the crew"Everyone! We need to evacuate! Now!" The staff left in a panic as the former Psicom official addressed Leon"I hope you know what you're doing, sir."

Leon nodded"I know what I'm doing, Jil. leave."

Nabaat shook her head and fled the room.

"If you don't leave, Maria" Leon warned"I will have no choice but to fight you. However, just so you know, it was your choice to face me."

"I'm not fleeing, just please stop" Maria tried to plead again.

Lightning readied her gunblade"Leon clearly can't be reasoned with. We'll have to fight."

Leon grinned maliciously as he took a stance"Bhunivelze's reign of terror will be brought to an end by my hands!"

Maria pulled out her bow"Brother, what are you doing?!" She fired at him without waiting for an answer.

Leon dodged and homed n on Aqua before Terra interrupted him with a brutal blast. Lightning joined in with a three hit combo and a couple Fira spells at Leon.

"Scourga!" Leon retaliated with an area-of-effect poison spell.

"Arrgh!" Terra groaned as he quickly administrated a remedy onto himself.

Aqua blocked the attack with a reflect barrier while Maria immediately used an antidote on herself. Lightning narrowly dodged the spell.

"What!?" Leon groaned with his blades crossed"No! I refuse to allow this! I won't let the order kill Hilda and Firion! I need more! I need more darkness!"

Aqua cast a couple of elemental spells, driving Leon back as she said"If you succumb to the darkness, the Heartless would overtake you. I cannot allow that"

"But Aqua would never hurt them, right?" Maria asked.

Aqua frowned"I've no quarrel with Princess Hilda or Firion, so that's of no concern."

Leon tensed"No... You will hurt them! I won't let you- ARGH!" he groaned as he was hit hard with a hammer, the former Dark Knight of Palamecia collapsed on his knees.

"Leon" Firion said as he held the hammer"stop this."

Leon shook his head"No.. I will never stop... I-... Failed to save you once... When the emperor-"

"I know" Firion interrupted with a forlorn look"But it's time to put all this away."

Leon gasped in pain as he stood"I did this for you! And for Maria..."

"None of us wanted this, Brother" Maria replied.

Leon grimaced"I just... wanted to protect you all... From HER. From the order..."

Terra nodded"Your intentions were good... But you took it too far."

"Killing the Order of Salvation will not stop the impending end of our universe." said Lightning, who was about to destroy the main console.

Aqua smiled wryly"You should trust in your friends and your sister's words. I have my own doubts about Bhunivelze, but I have to maintain this façade."

Leon blinked"So you are wearing a mask... I suppose that I-"

Before the group knew what was happening, a familiar monster from Taios and Serenia's wedding manifested as well as monsters that looked like deformed nobodies. The creatures started to attack the group, only to be intercepted by Firion's parrying skills and Aqua's Reflecting blocks while Alarms went off

"Captain!" A male voice cried"The Engineering deck is infested with strange looking monsters! We're trying to fend them off, but nothing's working!"

"What!?" Leon groaned.

Lightning strode forwards a bit"Those creatures are Paradox Beasts, take care that you don't let them scratch you."

The group readied themselves and Leon led them to an elevator heading towards the heart of the engineering deck. The crew was literally dropping like flies as the beasts themselves were absorbing something from them.

"H-help... me" A Male Engineer weakly said as half of his body was being cut open. The chaos went into him. He roared savagely as he stood, turned into a monster and charged.

Lightning frowned"The chaos is consuming them... Those monsters are worse than I expected. Let's take due care."

The group was a bit reluctant to fight the ever growing Paradox Beast population in the engineering deck, but they had no other choice but to fight them. Terra and Aqua tagged teamed several creatures as once with magic and combos while Firioin, Maria, Leon and Lightning cut down several other monsters, taking care to avoid the lethal attacks.

When they finished, they heard clapping of amusement nearby. The source was a man with hair like Zexion's, but it was dirty brown. He wore a fedora black hat with a reddish brown feather with his eyes shaded, white pants, organization 13 boots, and a modern overshirt with gold buttons as he gave a unnerving smile.

"You know, I always did find you and the keyblade wielders fascinating, Lightning. Even more interesting of your choice of friends" said the man as he glanced at Terra and Aqua.

Firion eyed the mystery man suspiciously"Who are you?"

"Do you really think I would just tell you who I am, Firion?" The man retorted.

Terra clenched a fist"No, we don't. But tell us, anyways!"

The man looked at Terra"All right,, I'll play along. I am a long lost friend to your dear Ventus. We honestly didn't think that Vanitas would easily lure Taios across multiple timelines. but here we are. it even was better than we'd hoped."

"What are you after!?" Lightning asked.

The man raised an eyebrow"I thought it was obvious, Lightning. But since you guys lack a proper attention span, I don't think I even WANT to tell you."

"I don't care if you claim that you would even be a friend to Ven. You're going to tell us what you are doing here, right now!" Aqua demanded.

The man chortled"Is that a threat, Aqua? Well.. Granted you were always a control freak for Eraqus."

"No more games!" Leon snapped, going to attack, but he was blocked by what looked like Vanitas' keyblade.

"Ooo, now that is some fire right there" the man gloated.

"We'll just have to make him talk" said Lightning, going in for a slash.

The mystery man begun to attack with his own slashes followed by summoning numerous Paradox Beasts in the process before unleashing Holy. Lightning narrowly avoided the spell, countering with Thundara. Terra, Firion and Maria engaged the paradox beasts.

"Time splicer!" Aqua had halted the man in place before warping and attacking knocking Vanitas' keyblade out of his hand only to see that the keyblade was nothing but a fake as it reverted to being a card.

"Gah!" The man fell down as Lightning pointed her blade at him and the paradox beasts were dealt with"Tch.. Aand to think that I actually thought you guys were dumb. Guess I was wrong."

Firion glared"You underestimated us. Now, tell us what you know."

"That depends on the "what." Granted, I might not tell you anything at all" replied the man with a cheerful tone

"How do you know about me, Terra and Ventus anyway?" Lightning asked.

The man sighed"You know, I'd figured that you'd be smart enough to figure it out by now. But I guess if you can't figure out a piece of history that's already been predicted, then you'd be as slow as Master Aced."

Lightning was puzzled"Aced?"

"The Foretellers from ages past?" Aqua asked, she had read about them"Impossible... Then are you... The Master of Masters?"

The man chortled, shaking his head"Hmhmhmhm. No, Aqua. I'm not him, nor am I his inheritor of his keyblade that Xehanort has. But if you haven't been paying attention lately, that book he made for Ventus, Myself, and a few others know exactly what's been and what will happen in this future."

Lightning tensed"the Book of Prophesies... Then-... All we've been doing was-"

"Following what's been going on in that book... Like a script" said Leon.

Terra frowned"Book of Prophesies? Where did you hear that?"

"From Master Ava" Lightning replied.

The man blinked"The same foreteller from the past. Before she kicked the bucket in the war."

"So where is this Book of Prophecies?" Firion asked"If its true that everything we've done was scripted inside it, then ... It almost feels like we were naught but pawns in some twisted game."

The man chuckled"You will never find that book. And this is a game. A game that will soon reach it's dramatic, over the top end. One that all forms of god and goddess will fear. King Aaron will do something truly unspeakable. The Order of Salvation will gather something that will spell doom to it's populous, Xehanort will attempt to gain his true goal, and Master Exoduxia will be fully revived from the void. Creating untold cataclysmic destruction and chaos when Bhunivelze fully awakens." He looked to the ceiling with an insane smile"And Ventus will become the spark that triggers it all!"

Lightning rubbed her eye"This is a fine mess we're in, doubtles."

"But what is this unspeakable thing King Aaron is up to? And what do you mean by Ven being the spark that triggers everything?" Aqua asked.

"If you want to find out so badly, why don't you be smart enough to ask him yourself?" The man responde"And as for Ventus, it's already obvious that you know. Xehanort had already told you from the beginning of his escapades of what Ventus truly is."

Terra gasped"The X-Blade... Oh, no. We need to secure Ven. Now!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm" the man cackled"It's funny how you guys want to do all this when there's a far more important script to follow."

Maria glowered"No. We aren't going to be puppets to the Master of Masters anymore. Nothing is truly set in stone."

Firion nodded"We each have our hopes and our dreams."

"Whatever this book of prophecies says, don't give us whatever that ultimate script crap is" Lightniing stated, her arms crossed"Because I am already acting as Bhunivelze's agent for my sister's sake."

"And I'm saying it's too late to secure Ventus. You're only other option right now, aside from Bhunivelze is locating and obtaining a piece of lost armor as well as the x-blade before Xehanort does when the time arises" said the man before opening a corridor of darkness and leaving.

Lightning shook her head"I do not understand, where on earth would this lost piece of armor be?"

"I'm worried about Ven..." Aqua trailed.

Terra nodded"Same here."

"We know that whoever that man was, and what he knows of our future... But I know one thing he doesn't" said Firion with a determined look.

Maria glanced at him"What is it, Firion?"

"We're going to find and stop Xehanort on our own terms" said Leon.

Aqua nodded"You're right. We need to put an end to this once and for all."

"You're forgetting the fact that Caius could be still around, Firion. We haven't even seen or heard from him since he attacked the Land of Departure 500 years ago. And considering the fact that people from the chaos side have been returning one by one..." Leon trailed off.

Lightning pondered"Caius is alive, too? Now I mention it, Saxito is back, too."

Aqua gasped at this"Truly?"

"Its more like he time traveled here" Lightning elaborated"Aqua, Kain told me the order was searching for something in the Dead Dunes."

Aqua was silent.

"Aqua?" Terra frowned.

Aqua shook her head"Lightning, I'm sorry. But under no circumstances am I able to tell you."

"Then I will tell her" Leon volunteered.

"Leon!" Aqua protested.

"No, no more secrets" Leon said"I'm tired of it, and I'm not going to take this. Lightning, the order is looking for The Holy Clavis. a relic that will gather souls and ultimately kill them" he finished with a serious look.

Lightning frowned"Why would they want such a thing?"

"I can't imagine" Terra responded.

Leon grimaced"I figured that if they attempted to find it, I would destroy them before they could do greater damage."

Firion thought for a moment"Well, we could just find it first and keep it out of reach."

"I'm not sure it would stop them, Firion. Either way, we're wasting valuable time talking. I may as well head to the Dead Dunes and see what's up, myself" said Lightning.

"Lightning... wait" Leon handed hera crystal"It's a garb of my own power. Use it whenever you seek the power of darkness, and before you say anything, I know you've been using garbs made from crystal. Figured I could give it to you... If I was convinced to join your side."

Lightning nodded gratefully"Thank you, Leon."

"I must return to the headquarters, now" said Aqua, attempting to summon Master's Defender. However, what manifested instead was Stormfall.

"What?" The blue-haired keyblade master was puzzled.

"Something wrong?" Maria asked.

Aqua frowned"the master's keyblade isn't appearing..."

Terra's eyes widened"What? Impossible... Unless..."

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"The Master's Keyblade originally belonged to Master Eraqus, who is was Ven's, Aqua's and my late master" Terra elaborated"But Xehanort cut him down."

Leon nodded"And you suspect that if it's not appearing... Then I'm to assume that Eraqus has returned."

Aqua was between bewildered and happy at this news"What a miracle if he is indeed back. Terra and I have so much to tell him."

"This is going to be awkward, especially after what happened between him, myself and Ven when we last saw each other" said Terra, referring to the incident just before Xehanort had cut Eraqus down.

"Whatever the circumstances" Lightning stated"You'll have to talk to him when the time comes... Now, can you open a portal so that we can actually leave this ship?"

"You guys go on without me" Leon stated.

Firion frowned"But Leon-"

"Don't worry" Leon assured him"I'm not going to attack the order again... I'm going to put this Dreadnaught on standby back with the Harmony Alliance ... I only did all of this so that I would stop the Order... But do you want with me."

Maria nodded"We're going to keep an eye on you... But I know that you just wanted to protect me."

"Now that that's settled, let's go" said Lightning.

Both Terra and Aqua opened a keyblade portal and one by one the group left, save for Leon, Maria and Lightning. Lightning was looking at the spot the mystery man was, and Maria took the card that was left behind.

"I'm going to take this to Cosmos and Namine'" Maria explained"Maybe they can shed some light on what's going on."

Lightning nodded hestitantly"I hope so..."

* * *

Another chapter done. I hope it was enjoyable.


	12. Shades of the Past

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Dissidia Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts were created by Square

* * *

Shades of the Past

Back in Shibuya, Sora, Kain, Rydia, Serenia, Tidus, Yuna, Taios, Trent, Arianna, Neku and Shiki were searching for Saxito, keeping as eye out for more paradox monsters along their way. They were unaware that they were walking into a trap.

To their surprise, a horde of Armored Knight Heartless and some Soldier and Dual Durandals materialized before them. Kain glanced at them"These look formidable enough."

"Let's show them what we're made of" Taios grinned.

Two Armored Knights and a Dual Durandal lumbered toward Serenia, Kain and Sora. Kain darted back as the Dual Durandal swung at him and retaliated with a Jump attack, staggering the monster. Serenia darted behind an Armored Knight Heartless and attacked it with Strike Raid and Ragnarok.

"Titan! Please aid us, Gaia's Rage!" Rydia had summoned the Earth Eidolon, which took out a few Dual Durandals with a mighty quake. Tidus moved to distract a nearby Armored Knight while Yuna and Neku attacked it from behind.

"These guys are tough" Trent groaned as he parried a Dual Durandal with his sword, jumping backwards to avoid a horizontal swing. Arianna darted in and slashed the monster with her dual blade.

Taios unleashed Holy spells and swept aside several Dual Durandals while Sora was engaging an Armored Knight Heartless. Serenia and Kain took on some Soldier Heartless, while Neku and Shiki continued to watch each other's back.

Nearby, a hooded Young Xehanort watched with a smirk as he saw Sora gradually wear himself out fighting off another Armored Knight'Heh, as soon as this one's worn down, I shall have easy pickings.'

Serenia bashed back a Dual Durandal, cutting it down with her blade, stopping to catch her breath"There's so many."

"No kidding" Trent sighed as he jumped back to avoid getting hit by a Armored Knight, which was then intercepted by Kain.

Sora glanced around"Only one thing to do" he sighed, glancing down an alleyway before turning his attention to the others"I"ll draw as many as I can away from you guys."

"Are you sure that'll work?" Arianna asked.

"Trust me, heck, I've fought a thousand Heartless single handedly before" Sora grinned, blasting a Dual Durandal with Blizzaga before rushing down the alleyway, prompting several Armored Knights and a couple of Dual Durandals to pursue him.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit" Taios called, blasting away a few Armored Soldier Heartless.

Kain drove back a couple more Durandal Heartless, while Serenia and Tidus began sticking close to Rydia, Yuna, Neku and Shiki.

Sora raced through the alleyway, turning to dive at the Dual Durandals with Rising Sun, following with Gravity and a combo at a Armored Knight. Another Armored Knight bashed Sora with its shield, staggering him slightly. Sora took a moment to recover before darting behind the Heartless and striking it with a horiztonal slash.

"Dark Flames!" Taios butted in with a dark technique, following with Aura Spells as he blasted through several more Armored Knight Heartless. Sora hurried to join his ally, cutting down a couple more Dual Durandals, though he was gradually wearing himself out.

Just when Taios and Sora finished off the Heartless on their end, a portal of darkness suddenly appeared around Taios.

"Taios!" Sora gasped, racing to the Ocean Beach President's aid. The Brunette Keyblade Master pushed Taios out of the portal's area of effect, only for him to be sucked inside, himself.

Taios gasped as he quickly stood up and rushed to get Sora out, but the portal already vanished with Sora still inside"Sora!" Taios groaned"Oh, man. After all that trouble..." he gasped, completely worn out"This must be some part of Xehanort's insane plot."

"I see you caught on" Young Xehanort approached him"You are both potential candidates, yet we only require one more vessel. Perhaps I best kill the spare while I am here."

Taios groaned"Not if I can help it" he readied himself, despite his severely weakened condition. The Heartless he and his group were just fighting were some of the strongest types in existence.

Young Xehanort smirked as he readied his keyblade"You think you can stop me in your present condition? Pathetic. Sora put himself in harm's way for you, and for what? Only to become a puppet of darkness."

"Where did you take him!?" Taios demanded, angrily.

"Like I would tell you that much" Young Xehanort casually said"Because this is where you die, President."

"Wanna bet!?" Trent suddenly showed up and shot Young Xehanort in the chest. Arianna rushed forward and stood in front of Taios to protect him.

Young Xehanort staggered slightly"Bah, this is only a flesh wound. You lucked out this time, Taios."

But before Young Xehanort could conjure a Corridor of Darkness and leave, multiple confetti knives nearly pierced him, but the dark Keybearer dodged before the knives could even touch him.

"Hhmhmhmhmhhahahahaha!" Saxito had appeared"Finally! It's about time I run into my so-called""master."

Young Xehanort was shocked"Who the devil are you?"

Saxito smirked darkly"Oh, and here I thought it was obvious. You aren't going anywhere, not anymore. But to answer your stupid question..." He summoned Void Gear as it turned into Vengeful Hate"I'm the nobody who's going to kill you once and for all."

"Saxito don't!" Taios shouted"If you kill him here, it will-"

"Shut up, Taios!" Saxito snapped"I'm done listening to your plights of the space-time continuum. I'm not going to let this slip anymore! Either way, I still win weather I die or the old man's younger self dies. I'm VERY eager to find out, how about you, Xehanort?" He asked with a twisted smirk.

Young Xehanort chuckled"A simplistic plan for simple minds, I'd be most curious about the outcome, indeed."

Saxito smiled"Then let's see which timeline will come to be, after I end this before it begins." He then wasted no time as he'd begun to viciously and maliciously use multiple dark techniques as well as Dark splicer against Xehanort's younger self without any mercy. Young Xehanort easily warped and teleported around the attacks, retaliating with his own attacks without mercy, swinging his keyblade like a whip and attacking Saxito like he was a plaything.

"Maybe we should stop them before Saxito does something completely reckless" said Shiki, she and the rest of the group had caught up just as Saxito and Xehanort started fighting.

Tidus shrugged"There is literally nothing left he can do that can make this situation worse."

"Save blowing up the planet" Taios added.

A dark energy of twilight begun to surface from Saxito's inner being, raw energy was being channeled at his hated enemy.

Trent's eyes widened in panic"He's gonna blow up the planet!"

"But I live here!" Neku cried.

Saxito continued to gather a lot of power, though his org.13 coat was nearly vaporized, Xehanort's young self was impressed"Oh my... I never seen this power like this before. I can most certainly feel that" Young Xehanort smirked.

"In mere moments, all you will be feeling... IS OBLIVION!" Saxito roared.

Young Xehanort just smiled, amused"That, or disappointment. Go ahead. Flip that coin."

Saxito absorbed more power, then proceeded to unleash it on Young Xehanort. But before it could hit Young Xehanort, Saxito was interrupted by a familiar skateboard bash, which unexpectedly attacked Young Xehanort in the process.

"Yo! Both of yall's jus' stupid. Trying ta hurt MY Shibuya" said a dark-haired young man, who was accompanied by another familiar girl. Xehanort and Saxito were stunned.

Neku turned to see the newcomers with a surprised, but relieved look"Beat!"

"You bounce now, I'm really gonna pound ya!" Beat shouted.

Saxito clenched his fist with an extremely angered and enraged look as Young Xehanort escaped in a dark corridor"That's it, everyone dies!"

Kain shook his head"You truly are imbecilic " When the Dragoon staggered Saxito with a jump attack, It was clear that he was an in a blind rage, so they had no choice but to fight him. Taios and Rydia teamed up to blast the nobody with flare spells, while at the same time, Serenia and Yuna blast him with the silence spell. Saxito retaliated with his confetti knives, only for Taios to knock him back with Strike Raid.

"Neku, Beat! now!" cried Shiki.

Beat nodded"Let's start it up!"

"No, let's end it!" Neku stated. Before the group knew what was happening, Neku and Beat vanished, the rest of the group then witnessed a large tidal wave gently passed through the heroes, but was about to crush Saxito.

"Oh crud... Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Saxito groaned as he was knocked down"D-damn you..."

Kain lowered his lance"Knowing that we cannot kill you, we may as well keep tabs on you while we search for Sora."

Saxito got up"Don't waste your time. It's far too late for that."

Neku frowned"What do you mean?"

Saxito sighed"Don't you idiots get it? Alex is almost done with his reviving ritual. And by the time you guys find Sora, it's game over for Shibuya and the Composer."

"Where'd that xehanort guy went!?" Beat asked.

Saxito frowned, annoyed"If I knew that, don't you think I'd kill him already? now thanks to your incompetence, we're all dead anyways. though, if you hurry, you can still save Sora before the old man turns him into a puppet."

Kain nodded"Sora must be our priority, then. Amy idea where he may have been transported?"

"I think I have an idea" Trent piped up.

Rydia glanced curiously at the blond"You know where he is?"

Trent nodded"I get the feeling that he's near the final baddie."

"Megs.." Beat trialed off, grimacing.

"Megumi..." Neku frowned"The reapers game's conductor."

Kain nodded"Then that's where we need to go. Right on to Megumi's turf."

"We need to head to Shibuya River. Sho is heading there right now, and I don't think that we wanna leave em' to deal with Megs and the old coot himself" Taios said, urgently.

Kain nodded"Understood, but we need to move quickly" he began heading for Shibuya River.

* * *

Meanwhile, where Sora had wokem up, he found himself next to a wall, with nearly his foot barely touching garbage. He got up, glancing around"Ngh... Where am I...? Taios? Tidus, Neku?"

"So, you're a awake" said a familiar, old, gravelly voice.

Sora turned as he heard footsteps of the tunnel and when the figure revealed himself in the sunlight, the figure was slowly revealed to be a certain elderly Keyblade Master.

"It would seem that we meet again, boy" Xehanort stated.

Sora glanced at him"Xehanort. So, you were the one behind the ambush earlier."

Xehanort smiled"indeed I was... However, I did not anticipate Saxito to stage an ambush of his own. Hardly I am surprised of this development, but all things..." He smirked as he summoned his keyblade"It is time for the Master of Masters' destiny to move forward."

Sora was puzzled"The Master of What? I don't know what's going on, but I will stop you!"

"You will understand when you are my thirteenth vessel" said Xehanort with a dark smirk before going to attack, but then he felt a familiar keyblade near the back of his neck.

The Wielder who just intercepted Xehanort stated with a serious glare"I wouldn't be so keen or eager to turn the boy into your puppet, Xehanort. Or are you still enraged that you couldn't completely sway Terra's mind and heart into you?"

"Eraqus..." Xehanort was surprised to see his former friend.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sora addressed the white-clad Keyblade Master.

Eraqus glanced at Sora"I am Master Eraqus, Sora. As I said in the past..." He turned to face Xehanort again"I will not allow the X-blade to be forged. Not this time, not ever."

"You are short sighted, Eraqus" Xehanort smiled"You cannot possibly understand the implications as to what is happening." He parried as Eraqus moved to attack him.

Sora readied his Kingdom Key"Either way, your plan is going down the drain, Xehanort."

The old Keybearer begun to viciously attack the two of them with his skills of darkness as well as summoning dark keyblades that homed in on the two of them. However, Eraqus proved to be more resilient than Xehanort gave him credit for. Considering the fact that both he and Sora blocked his attacks with sora using Reflectga, and the master having a special guard of his own. Eventually, they before they witnessed bullets being fired, Flare spells being unleashed, confetti knives being fired at, and all sorts of overwhelming skills being thrown at the single one man.

Xehanort groaned as he staggered.

"Sora, there you are" Tidus hailed, he and the others had managed to arrive at Shibuya River.

"We finally found-... !" Taios paused mid-sentence upon seeing the white-clad man"Master Eraqus?"

"Hm?" Eraqus blinked before smiling briefly in recognition"Ah, you must be Taios. We'll talk later, we first have business to finish here." He then continued to attack Xehanort. the group kept attacking all at once, before Saxito finished with brutally kicking Xhanort in the groin, and didn't stop.

"That's enough. We won" Yuna said, pulling him back.

Saxito pushed Yuna back before blasting Xehanort with a ball of holy energy.

Xehanort got back up, though he was short of breath.

Saxito glowered"I said I was going to kill Xehanort. And I'm not going hold back on my promise, Yuna."

Tidus shrugged"I'm with Yuna, as much as this old dastard deserves it, I think he should just stand trial."

"Xehanort is much too dangerous to leave unchecked, regardless" Eraqus said, not taking his eyes off the elderly keyblade master.

"Which begs the question..." Taios said"How are you alive, Eraqus? Cause last I checked, Xehanort killed you."

Eraqus nodded after a moment"Ah, yes. My supposed death. Indeed, he did cut me down, but at the moment before I parished, my heart merged with Terra."

Neku was puzzled"Uh, what are talking about?"

"Who's Terra?" Shiki asked.

"He's a friend of ours" Sora replied.

Trent squared his shoulders"It does make sense though. After all this time, Eraqus would come back the same time as Xehanort."

Arrianna: Master Eraqus, sir? Are you familiar with Cosmos?" Arianna asked.

Eraqus pondered"Hm. Yes, the Goddess of Harmony, unless I am mistaken."

"She is very much alive and is pretty much my advisor and boss of your home right now" Taios explained.

"When we are finished with Shibuya, we can take you to her" Yuna added.

"First, we need to tie Xehanort up before he wakes up. I'd rather not have to deal with this old git again" Neku grunted.

Kain nodded"Good thinking."

Sora and Kain proceeded to tie up Xehanort and got ready to go.

"You guys go on ahead. Eraqus and I will keep an eye on him" Taios said.

"Are you sure?" The green-haired Summonor asked.

Taios nodded, his eyes shade"Yeah. Besides... Eraqus and I have a lot to catch up on."

"All right, then" Sora sad as he and Kain started to head out with most of the others.

Trent and Arianna stayed with Taios, who was not happy"Master... Why? Why couldn't you just see the bigger picture instead of attacking Ventus?" The Ocean Beach President asked.

Eraqus sighed"I was willing to do whatever it took to thwart Xehanort's ambition and prevent the X-blade from being forged. Thinking back, I acted too rashly."

"Oh gee, you think?" Trent scoffed.

Arianna frowned"But to be frank, it wasn't completely destroyed."

Eraqus was puzzled"What do you mean?"

"When it shattered to 20 pieces, my father made sure to put the remaining chunk of it into me when I was a baby. Don't worry, it's hidden in a safe spot where I'm saving it to fight against Bhunivelze when the time comes" Taios said.

"That god is planning to enslave humanity when the the new universe gets created" Trent elaborated.

Eraqus held his chin, troubled by the news"Hm. Bhunivelze sounds like he's just as dangerous as Xehanort is... And what of Aqua, Terra and Ventus? I hear that they've been through much while I was away."

"Ven is in a coma thanks to the evil fairy Maleficent" Taios replied.

"He's married to Aqua and has a kid named Tyler" Trent added.

"Not only that, but she's also the leader of our rivaling faction who worships Bhunivelze called The Order of Salvation" said Arianna with distaste, she had no love for the Order, but she could not bear to hate them.

"And as for Terra" Taios continued"He's been keeping himself busy by helping cosmos with errands. He still has the power of darkness, but thanks to her blessings, it's more manageable. Granted I can use darkness too, but I gotta absorb it from outside sources to use it safely."

Eraqus nodded, though he was genuinely surprised that his theory about Darkness was not exactly correct"I see. My congratulations to Aqua and Ventus. I realize now that It was I who ultimately failed my former students, as such, I must now make amends. Where can I find Aqua?"

"She's in the city of Luxerion, though I wouldn't recommend it" replied the blond Soldier.

"I suggest that you guys meet at a neutral area, so that Ccosmos' Harmony Alliance and the Order don't get into a political incident" Arianna advised.

Taios sighed irritably"This is why I hate politics."

Eraqus nodded understandingly"I shall bear it in mind. Which areas are not controlled by either side?"

"Destiny Islands is free game" Trent supplied.

Taios shrugged"I don't think the Order even cares about that place. Considering that Sora's old home is there. You know come to think of it, That's where Aqua and I usually go there when we want to talk about stuff."

Eraqus nodded"Then I will arrange to speak with Aqua, there. as soon as I can."

"Before you take Xehanort into custody.. There's something I need to tell you" said Taios.

"What is it-?" The white-clad Keyblade Master was then punched In the face.

"That was for Ven" said Taios.

Eraqus sighed"I suppose I deserved that."

"You bet" said Trent as Eraqus proceeded to take Xehanort into custody.

Taios squared his shoulders"Let's catch up to Sora and co. before we're left behind."

Arianna nodded" should be close by and-"

"And soon you are all going to be gone" came a voice from nearby.

Trent pulled out his weapon, glancing at the source.

* * *

Meanwhile, a lone Keyblade wielder was tiredly wandering through the depths of a sewer, completely unaware of his surroundings. The boy wore a familiar mark of mastery emblem piece with greyish straps to hold it together with his piece of silver armor on his left shoulder, as well as a tattered brown shirt and black vest with blue jeans.

"Just how long have I been walking in this place? Am I still trapped in the realm of darkness?" The boy asked himself.

Nearby, a voice groaned.

"Wait a minute..." The Keyblade Wielder rushed to the source, seeing a semi-conscious dark-haired man"Is that... Oh my god, it is! Jecht!"

Jecht groaned as he stood up from where he lay"Where the heck am I?"

The young boy sighed"You tell me. I just got here. Is this the Realm of Darkness?"

Jecht took in his surroundings"Now I think about it, it looks like we are. I just needed a few seconds to get my bearings."

The boy handed him a Hi-Potion"Here."

Jecht nodded as he took the potion and drank it"Thanks, kid. You gotta name?"

The boy sat down"I'm Daniels... Or Cyclone if you wanna call me that. I don't know how long I've been in this place..." He then noticed the strange wings"You're a Reaper now?"

Jecht grnted"Yeah, something like that."

"Once you're rest up, we need to get out of here. There's gotta be an exit somewhere" said Cyclone.

Jecht blinked, a bit skeptical at the statement"You think? I hear Aqua was stuck here for over a decade before she was able to leave, and that was with outside help."

"Then it appears that you could use the aid" said a mysterious young woman, who approached them.

Cyclone tensed"Artemis?" He then relaxed after a moment"No, wait... You're not her..."

The woman, Cornelia blinked"I see. so you are-" She then saw Jecht"We need to get a move on. Time is of the essence."

Jecht nodded"All right."

"What do we need to do once we leave?" Cyclone asked.

"Jecht is going to fight you and Taios as well as Sora and his friends. Paradox is about to awaken in the world of the living" Cornelia replied.

Cyclone gasped"But I thought we beat him!" He was shocked.

"Paradox?" Jecht frowned.

Cyclone grimaced"Bad news. He and Hojo created paradox beasts to consume the time-stream of many worlds. We witnessed it first hand."

"You did stop him, but his influence is growing. And is about to reveal himself" said Cornelia as she opened a dark corridor"Hurry. To the Shibuya Sewer."

"Right" Cyclone nodded.

Jecht gripped his blade"Let's move."

* * *

Well, look like Cyclone and Cornelia will have their importance, credit goes to Taios/Infinitie. I hope this chapter was enjoyable.


End file.
